


You and me against the world...

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Mystery, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Takes place in New York, Undercover, Victor and Yuuri meet and fall in love, Victor is weak for his husband, Yakuza, married victuuri, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are married. They are also the best cops on the force, because of that, they are allowed to work together despite the policies. But in the face of evil and darkness, will their love be able to conquer all?





	1. Duty calls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I got this idea while sitting in class... I'm not sure about it. I just thought it would be kind of fun. I hope you'll like it! :D

Yuuri walked slowly down the empty corridor. He and Victor had gotten a case two days ago, about a man who had killed and eaten three people. They had looked over his MO and tracked him to an abandoned factory. They decided to split up to cover more ground, as they waited for backup. 

Yuuri had his gun drawn and was cautiously waiting for any sound or sight of movement that could help him with locating the murderer. Just when he was about to turn back and regard the room as empty, he caught sight of a shadow, a few feet ahead.

The man didn’t see him, and Yuuri was just about to announce his presence when his husband appeared out of nowhere.

”Victor, Get down!” Yuuri shouted in warning. He had the perpetrator within shooting range. The only problem was that his husband had now stepped out right in front of his gun.

Victor immediately dropped to the floor at the sound of his husband’s voice. And Yuuri fired four times. He only grazed the vicious killer with his final bullet.

“Crap!” Yuuri exclaimed as he quickly reloaded. “Victor, you okay love?” He cautiously asked before rushing to the silver haired man that was sprawled on the floor.

“I’m fine… Get him.” Victor urged as he stumbled to his feet with Yuuri’s help.

Yuuri didn’t need further encouragement before he darted after the perpetrator. “He’s heading for the roof!” Yuuri called. And Victor followed.

Yuuri was the first one to reach the top of the building. And suddenly come face to face with the ice-cold stare of the killer.

Yuuri aimed his gun at him and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to shoot if he didn’t have to.

“You’re surrounded. Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees.” Yuuri said calmly to the man with the deranged smile. 

Victor was at his side within the next second with his own gun. “You heard him.” He said in agreement, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

The man looked between the police duo and the edge of the roof, contemplating his choices.

“Just surrender.” Yuuri pleaded. Briefly tightening the hold of his gun

The perpetrator groaned in annoyance before he reluctantly placed his hands on his head and went down on his knees. Yuuri stepped forward, that’s when Phichit and Chris joined Victor’s side.

“How did you get here so fast?” Chris panted, tired from running. 

Yuuri grabbed the murderer’s wrist and pinned it behind his back with his handcuffs. Phichit went over to Yuuri’s side to read the man his rights.

“We’re not called the elite for slacking off…” Victor said cockily, answering Chris’s question with a playful wink.

…………………………….

Victor and Yuuri went back to the office triumphantly after their successful arrest. They usually didn’t allow married couples to work in the field together. But Victor and Yuuri were an exception. They never failed to close whatever case they had been assigned. 

They were the best, especially together. 

“Show offs…” Georgi muttered as he fed a paper to the shredder.

“Great job you two!” Yuuko cheered. She practically jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Yuuri. “I can’t believe that the force worked with this case for over three months, and you two swoop in and solve it in two days…”

“Has it been two days already? We’re getting slow, honey.” Victor exclaimed dramatically.

Yuuko pulled away from the hug and smiled gently at the married couple.

“Well… You did most of the work. We just saw the pattern and added it up.” Yuuri replied shyly, as a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

“They are the best.” Chris stated with a wink, while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Come on… We only did the arrest.” Yuuri desperately tried to avert the unwanted attention away from himself.

“So modest…” Phichit laughed, nudging Yuuri with his elbow.

“Yuuri’s right.” Victor chimed in. “The credit goes to all of us. We’re a great team.” 

Chris raised his cup of coffee. “To a great team!”

“To a great team!” The rest of the room echoed.

“Katsuki. Nikiforov. Office now.” Yakov the elderly grumpy captain of the force, announced before disappearing back into his office.

“I would appreciate if you referred to my husband by his actual name...” Victor started before Yakov cut him off.

“Office! Now!”

Yuuri grabbed the Russian’s hand to keep him from further agitating their boss. Their rings sparkling beautifully together. 

Victor enjoyed shoving their marriage in the face of other people every chance he got. Uncaring that everyone on the force had probably heard the couple’s love story from Victor about fourteen times now. Not to mention that a few of them had even seen it develop first hand. 

Victor usually stood on a desk to make sure everyone could hear him. And Yuuri had only managed to stop him two of those times. 

But Yuuri had realized after years of being his partner, that the easiest way to get Victor to stop what he was doing or simply calm down, was to hold his hand. It was almost like a button that went straight to his brain and made him relax.

“I have an assignment for the two of you.” Yakov announced as the married couple entered his office. He threw a file to them as they sat down. “You will work on the same case from different angles. One of you will go undercover and work form the inside and the other will work from here as usual.”

“The Yakuza?” Yuuri asked as he opened the file. “What are they doing in New York?”

“That’s for you two to find out.” Yakov grumbled as he swallowed an aspirin.

“Well… I suppose I’ll take the undercover part then, since I understand the language.” Yuuri said as he studied the file.

“Hey! I know Japanese too.” Victor protested. “Come on, I want adventure. This office is so boring…” 

Yakov shot him a hard glare and adjusted his desk lamp.

“You know how to say ‘Hi, I want Katsudon’ and ‘Thank you, I love you’.” Yuuri pointed out, without looking away from the file.

Yakov almost choked on a stiffened laugh and Victor crossed his arms defiantly. “I would let you handle the Russian mob…” He pouted.

“No you wouldn’t…” Yuuri declared as he turned the page. “It seems like they are trying to expand their territory. Notice how they don’t kill anyone with Japanese origin…” He said thoughtfully.

“Are you already staring to solve it, my darling?” Victor cooed lovingly.

Yuuri shot him a look of confusion. “What?” 

“Never mind…” Victor smiled.

“How deep do I have to go?” Yuuri asked Yakov. “Do I need to wear recorders? Join the gang? Observe?”

Yakov opened the file on his computer, agonizingly slow. “You need to know about their private conversations. According to a witness, they usually spend their nights in a local club called Akai Bara in town… You could apply for work there and listen in on their conversations, but you need to do it discreetly. You need to learn how they move and what they plan and report it back to us.” 

Yakov grew quiet and looked intently on Yuuri. “But you shouldn’t give anyone on the force any details. I don’t know whom we can trust with this.”

“I don’t think anyone on the force is unreliable.” Yuuri said with confidence. 

Victor thought about his co-workers. He would definitely trust anyone of them with his life, but trusting them with Yuuri’s life was a totally different thing. 

“We’ll keep it between ourselves.” Victor declared. Leaving no room for argument.

Yuuri sent him a worried glance. He knew Victor was starting to get more and more protective of him. But he was worried that it might become a problem with this case.

“Be careful and keep your head low. It would be a shame to lose one of our finest.” Yakov stated, as gently as his gruff voice would allow. “You sure you can handle this?”

Yuuri glanced to Victor, and then back to Yakov, his mind already made up. “Yes, sir.”


	2. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a new partner. And Yuuri gets ready for his time to work undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the response from the first chapter! <3 Here's the second one! :D I hope you'll like it as well! :D

Victor was solving his Rubik’s Cube for the fifth time while listening to a podcast about the Yakuza. His mind kept wandering and he couldn’t help but to wonder how Yuuri was doing.

He hadn’t seen his husband for over two days now. And he couldn’t call him since Yuuri’s phone was in his hands. Yuuri was smart. He wouldn’t risk letting someone see text messages from Victor, or anyone else in his family. That was his main priority while getting involved with dangerous people. Keeping his family safe.

But being safe didn’t keep Victor from worrying. After finishing the cube for the fifth time he threw it carelessly on his desk.

Suddenly something light crashed into his head. He quickly removed his headphones and turned around.

“And Nikiforov, NYPD’s pride, loses to a paper plane.” Chris announced. And everyone laughed.

Victor smiled humorlessly. Not really feeling in the mood for laughs and jokes, while his husband was putting his life on the line for the good of the world.

“Nikiforov, you okay? Need me to mix up that cube again for you?” Chris asked jokingly, but the hint of worry was still evident in his voice.

“It’s okay…” Victor said quietly, looking down on his lap. And the entire atmosphere in the room changed.

“He must be worried…” Guang-Hong whispered to his partner Leo.

“Where is Yuuri, anyway?” Anya whispered to Georgi.

“I heard he joined the FBI.” Emil whispered to Michele. 

“Okay. Victor is sitting right there, people. We’re all adults, let’s not whisper like preschoolers.” Chris scolded the room. The people around them looked away in shame before scattering to continue with their original assignments. 

Chris went over to Victor and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine.” He assured.

Victor smiled to himself. “You don’t even know what he’s doing.” 

Chris chuckled. “That doesn’t matter. Your husband is a force of nature. He haven’t failed a single case so far, and I don’t expect him to start now…”

Chris had a point. Yuuri was an amazing police officer. He was at the top of his class in police school before he joined their force and was paired up with Victor. 

Victor was not a bad police officer himself, but Yuuri completely threw him off. He came with solutions and theories Victor had never heard of, and together, they grew into the criminals of New York City’s worst nightmare. 

Of course they had taken separate assignments from time to time, mostly to compete with each other. Victor had won in quantity but Yuuri had solved the more difficult cases, so they declared it a tie after a while. 

“He hasn’t quit the force, right?” Chris asked, breaking Victor out of his thoughts. 

“No…” Victor said, but decided not to elaborate. Since he suddenly had the eyes of everyone in the room on him, and he wouldn’t do anything to endanger the man he loved.

As if reading his mind, Chris simply nodded, satisfied with the short answer. “Okay then.” He then grabbed the cube from Victor’s desk. “You’ll get this back when I’m satisfied with the mixing.” He said before returning to his own desk.

“Nikiforov.” Yakov called from beside him, a little too loud.

“Yeah…” Victor answered, pretending to be interested in his pen.

Yakov cleared his throat as he tried to get Victor’s attention.

Victor turned his pen around and examined its backside. There was nothing he enjoyed more that annoying his boss.

“Attention.” Yakov barked at him.

Victor chuckled and lazily spun his chair around, to face the gruff man. A short blond man accompanied Yakov. He looked way too young to be considered an adult.

“This is your new partner.” Yakov announced. And the entire room gasped.

Victor laughed gently, humored by his boss’s ridiculous suggestion. “I already have a partner… Remember Yuuri?”

“I sure do. Meet Yuri Plisetsky.” He said, gesturing to the boy beside him.

Victor eyed the boy suspiciously, was Yakov actually serious about this?

“Plisetsky will help you with your current assignment. Good luck you two.” Yakov chuckled and retreated back to his office.

The silence became thick as Victor stood up from his chair and looked down on the man before him.

“How old are you?” Victor asked.

The man didn’t even flinch. “Twenty-one, sir.” His eyes were cold as he spoke and his tone confident.

“What are your experiences as a police officer?” Victor started walking around him. Trying to figure out how this man would hold up during pressure. 

“Not much, sir. Four years of military school and here I am.” He said calmly. He seemed completely relaxed, even though Victor’s eyes were scanning him like an X-Ray.

Victor remembered when he gave the same treatment to his husband when he first arrived. Yuuri blushed profusely and stumbled over his words. It took a while for Victor to realize that it was because of him and had nothing to do with his ability to withstand pressure.

“Fine. You know how to handle a firearm?” 

“Aim for the bad guys?” He seemed completely uninterested. But Victor could see the fire in his eyes and the urge to learn and become better.

Victor chuckled behind him before slapping his back gently. “You’ll do fine. Welcome to the force.” 

Yuri didn’t even smile. He just glared at the room. “Is this it?” He asked, unimpressed.

Victor nodded cheerfully. “Come on, you’ll need to meet everyone.” He said and started to introduce him to people around the room. 

“I can’t wait until Phichit finds out about this…” Leo chuckled, Guang-Hong just nodded in agreement. 

……………………………………………………….

Victor was cooking dinner, when knocking on the door suddenly interrupted him.

Victor was never one to take any chances, so he grabbed the gun from the counter and walked to the door with caution.

But as soon as Victor had one look through the peephole, the gun dropped to the ground like a rock. He couldn’t seem to get the door open quick enough.

Once he did, the familiar man stepped inside with an incredible seductive walk that had Victor momentarily swoon. 

“Are you sure that…?” Victor was shut up, as the man grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss. And Victor was completely taken away. 

Suddenly the man pulled away and left Victor a dizzy mess.

“Are you cooking for me?” The man asked, licking his lips slowly.

Victor had completely forgotten about dinner. And was suddenly unsure if actually needed food to survive. Right now, it felt like the man before him was all he would ever need for the rest of time…

“Yuuri, I…” Victor started before the man placed his fingers on Victor’s lips.

“Akira Sakurai.” The man corrected. Pulling his free hand through his slicked back hair.

“What have you done with my husband?” Victor asked curiously, a smile playing on his lips.

“Your husband is fine, you shouldn’t worry about him…” Akira assured, brushing his nose against Victor’s.

Victor knew this man was going to be the death of him. If it wasn’t because of his hair, it was definitely going to be the clothes. The loose white shirt that revealed just enough of the chest, and those pants, Victor knew he could just rip them off him, without actually damaging the fabric.

“You’re… A stripper?” Victor asked in amusement. “Do you even know how to dance?”

Akira started to trail kisses up Victor’s neck. “I know a few tricks…” He said. “Maybe I can demonstrate…” 

Victor gaped at the thought.

Akira suddenly stopped. “After dinner…” He said teasingly.

Victor whined in the back of his throat. “You’re a monster…” He declared.

“Baby… I’m whoever you want me to be…” Akira purred and quickly pulled his tongue across Victor’s jawline.

Victor almost choked to death on air.

“So… Who do you want me to be?” Akira asked lowly, before gazing up at Victor with the most seductive brown eyes Victor had ever seen.

“Will you be my husband?” Victor chuckled.

There was a pregnant pause.

“You’re horrible at roleplaying…” Yuuri groaned.

“What can I say? I’m madly in love and happily married!” Victor exclaimed.

“But what do you think about my new identity? Was I convincing?” Yuuri asked cheerfully as he entered the kitchen and took over the cooking from Victor.

“I’ll give you Oscar himself, if I could.” Victor assured. “Was he really a golden man?” 

“How would I know? I have a master’s degree in criminal justice… Not show business” 

“But you said you know how to dance…” Victor pointed out. “Or is that just a part of your alter ego?” 

“I do know how to dance,” Yuuri declared. “I told you that I used to do figure skating when I was younger... That’s kind of like dancing on ice.” 

“But stripping?”

“I apparently knew enough to pass the audition.” Yuuri said proudly.

Realization suddenly dawned on Victor. The man that Victor just encountered, the man with the power to bring Victor to his knees. That man was going to be who the Yakuza would see Yuuri as.

The idea made Victor feel hot and cold at the same time.

“So… You’re going to be a stripper?” Victor asked nervously.

Yuuri glanced to his husband worriedly as he drained the pasta. “Are you okay, Vitya?”

“You’re going to be a stripper.” Victor muttered to himself.

“Uhm… Yes?” Yuuri said carefully. “I thought that was pretty clear… What did you think I was going to do? It’s a club where the Yakuza hangs out…”

Victor didn’t know what he was thinking. Stripper was the most evident choice. That way, he could get close, without raising suspicion to himself. Who wouldn’t want Yuuri by their side while discussing business?

“How far will you have to go?” Victor asked. Averting his gaze and turning of the stove.

Yuuri had already made the table, and helped Victor with placing the pot of sauce on the table.

“How far will you let me?” Yuuri asked instead.

Victor didn’t want to stand in Yuuri’s way. And he didn’t want to risk the investigation. But he dreaded the idea of Yuuri having to be with a criminal. That was probably his limit.

“I don’t want you to have sex with anyone.” Victor blurted out.

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed.

“And I don’t want them to touch you. You can touch them, but they can’t…” Victor trailed off.

Yuuri understood. “I won’t let the touch me.” He promised. “What do you feel about kissing?” 

“Same as touching.” Victor declared. “You can do whatever you want with them, I trust you completely but…” His face turned dark. “If they do anything to you. If they try to hurt you or take advantage of you in any way…”

“I understand.” Yuuri calmly agreed. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen.”

“Or they’re dead.” Victor promised. “No matter the consequences…”  
Yuuri nodded in understanding. If the situation would be reversed, he’ll probably make Victor the same promise.

Victor took a calming breath and allowed his cheerfulness to return when the seriousness was over. “You look stunning you know.” He said adoringly.

“Thank you…” Yuuri said, blushing. “So… I got a new identity and a job. How was your day, honey?” He asked, before starting to eat. 

Victor smiled and started to tell Yuuri all about his new angry partner, and the assignments about the Yakuza he made him to do overnight. And about how the rest of their force seemed to worry about him. And how much he missed him for the past few days, and how much he will miss him, once he really initiated contact.

The past few days had been Yuuri setting things up for his mission. Calling in favors, talking to his underground network and contacts to get his job and a cheap apartment to stay in. So tonight was the last time in a very long time, that he would be able to see Victor. He would still keep him updated about Yakuza but he wouldn’t risk seeing him in person. 

So they kept things light for the rest of the night. They tried not to talk about the case and just enjoyed each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you think Victor would be able to handle Yuuri in action? XD
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!! :D


	3. Rules of being a cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor enjoys testing his younger colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a haste. I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was feeling surprisingly happy the next day. He got to see Yuuri again, and they had an amazing night together. Now, he only had to focus on the case from his own side. But he was confident that Yuuri would be fine. Speaking of Yuuri’s…

“Yurio. Did you finish your homework yesterday?” Victor asked cheerfully to the exhausted man.

“Yes, sir.” Yuri grumbled into his coffee mug.

“And…?” Victor prodded.

“And what?” Yuri snarled.

“Any thoughts?” Victor elaborated.

“Do you want to know them?”

Victor laughed. This kid was so inexperienced and grumpy. It was hilarious. “If they’re any good.” He stated.

Yuri glared at him. “I think they’re trying to get some more turf.”

Victor was slightly impressed. “Very good. Do you know why or how?” He really wanted to test this kid. 

“All the kills have been white males. And they have been owners of different clubs, bars and gambling parlors.” Yuri explained, pointing to the file. “I’d keep an eye out for the new buyers. Or maybe increase the security with the relatives of the deceased. If they want their places they would probably go after the heirs…”

Victor already came up with the same conclusion. “You’re good.” He praised. “So what do you want to do?”

“I want to find the boss, or the oyabun. And make him pay for killing people.” Yuri said determinately.

He was ambitious, Victor noted. “And how do you suggest we find him?” he mused, leaning back now, seeing if this young man had what it took to be partner material. Of course he would have to go once Yuuri was back. But it would be fun to have someone to talk to until they wrapped this case up.

“The most logical decision would be trying to find someone on the inside who is willing to talk, or maybe let an officer infiltrate their community.”

Victor fought the urge to smile knowingly. 

“Well… We already have a contact on the inside. He’s currently digging for info.” Victor said causally.

“Who?” Yuri asked. He almost looked offended that he wasn’t informed.

“He’s my inside guy. I’m not giving you his identity.” Victor shrugged. “That’s the first rule to become an officer. If you have a mole or a witness you don’t give their identity away to anyone…”

“Not even partners?” Yuri questioned.

Victor shook his head. “Not even partners.”

Yuri nodded thoughtfully. “I didn’t know that.” He admitted.

Victor smiled, happy to be able to pass the knowledge on to the younger generation.

“Victor!” Phichit cheered as he skipped into the office. “Where’s Yuuri I’ve have merch for him!” he announced waving a bag in Victor’s face.

“He’s in Japan, visiting his family. But I’ll give this to him once he gets back.” Victor assured, taking the bag from Phichit. “How was the convention, by the way?” 

“It was really cool! They had a statue of the actual dragon, from ‘the mountain over the lava hill’,” he said cheerfully. “The movie, not the TV-show.” He added.

“Oh, okay,” Victor said, having no idea what the Thai man talked about.

“Who’s this?” Phichit suddenly asked, waving to Yuri.

Victor swallowed thickly, wondering how he was going to break the news to Yuuri’s best friend.

“Oh… Well… That’s Yuri Plisetsky. He’s… new here…” Victor said awkwardly.

Phichit happily stretched his hand to Yuri. “Nice to meet you! I’m Phichit Chulanont.” 

Yuri stiffly shook it. “I’m Victor’s partner.” He announced.

Victor mentally face-palmed. And Phichit let go of Yuri’s hand, as if it had physically burnt him. “Victor has a partner. And it’s not you.” Phichit declared. 

“Yuuri is going to be in Japan for some time. Yuri is just a stand in.” Victor assured, scratching his head nervously.

Phichit glared at him, then at Yuri. “I’m watching you, Nikiforov…” Phichit stated, slowly backing away to his desk.

Yuri looked at Victor in disbelief “He was… intense…” He stated after a moment.

Victor just smiled nervously, as Phichit’s eyes were still locked on him. “Just smile, and hopefully he’ll go away…”

Yakov suddenly emerged from his office. “We have a 415G. Nikiforov! Plisetsky! You go. It might be related to your case.” He ordered.

Victor was immediately at his feet and out the door, before Yuri even had the time to turn back. 

“Victor!” Yuri called while running. “What’s a 415G?”

“Gangs causing disturbances. It might be related to Yakuza.” Victor said, still walking too quickly for Yuri to keep up with. 

“Are they Japanese? Are they armed?” Yuri threw questions as they climbed into the patrol car. 

“I hope you’re ready for some action, kid,” Victor smiled as he started the car. “We’re going to catch some bad guys…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear your thoughts! <3


	4. Reading your rights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri finds someone who might give them clues about the Yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so easy to write. WTF? I wrote htis in one go.... And I have the four next chapter planned out...?  
> (O.o)
> 
> Anyway... I hope you like this chapter! :D

"You’re Russian, yes?” Victor asked the younger boy with the horrified expression. 

Yuri was clutching on to everything in the car as Victor sped through the busy streets of New York City.

“You’re going to get us killed!” Yuri shrieked as a truck was speeding against them.

Victor swiftly averted the moving vehicle to avoid collision and certain death.

“You’re accent remind me of my cousin, Dmitri. He’s a very successful painter in Moscow.” Victor chuckled fondly.

Yuri glared at him, before he made the mistake of looking forward. There was a biker Victor avoided by a hairline. “FUCKING HELL!” He cried.

“You know, my usual partner, Yuuri. He always makes some last minute studies and notes on the case as we drive.” Victor pointed out.

“Then he must be even crazier than you!” Yuri shouted. “You drive like a maniac!” 

“It’s about trust, Yurio.” Victor explained. “When you’re in this line of business, you must be able to trust your partner.”

“We’re not off to a great start…” Yuri muttered to himself as he triple checked his seatbelt.

Victor caught sight of what seemed to be the gang disturbances. There were a lot of people having a public wrestling match in the middle of the street. 

Victor stopped the car and turned to Yuri. “You will not use your gun today.” He declared. “You will not speak to anyone, you will not do anything unless I tell you to. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuri agreed as he released a breath of relief from being safe from Victor’s driving.

Victor ruffled the younger man’s hair teasingly and got out of the car in one swift motion.

Yuri growled at the older man’s action and quickly adjusted his hair before following the crazy old man, to whom he had been assigned.

“Okay, people NYPD. Break it up.” Victor called authoritatively.

The entire group seemed to freeze and stare up at them. 

“What’s going on here?” Victor questioned.

Everybody ran.

“Let’s get them!” Yuri exclaimed excitedly and tried to dart past Victor after the men.  
Victor grabbed his upper arm and stopped him. “No.” He said.

“What? They could be a lead!” Yuuri snapped.

“They’re not from Yakuza. They were not even Japanese.” Victor said matter of factly. “And there are four security cameras pointed at this spot. So unless someone presses charges, there’s not much for us to do here.”

“But…” Yuri protested.

“No one is seriously injured or dead. They’re all gone and not fighting. So unless you’d like to go and help them with icing their bruises, I suggest we return back to the station were we can be productive with our actual case…”

Victor left for the car, and Yuri stood there. Contemplating on whether he should follow Victor or not. When he suddenly caught sight of something strange.

“Hey, Victor!” He called.

Victor turned around and also caught sight of the suspicious-looking man, taking pictures of a coffee shop. He was Japanese and a relatively big man.

Victor closed the distance between himself and Yuri. 

“Why is he…?” Yuri asked.

“He might just be a tourist…” Victor said unconvincingly before walking towards the man. “I’m sorry, sir?” 

The man whirled around and stared at Victor like a deer caught in the headlights, before turning away and running for his life.

“Come on!” Victor called to Yuri as he ran after the man. 

Victor was gaining on him quickly. He was the fastest in the force. Sure, Yuuri could run for longer. But Victor deserved some credit for his skills.

“Stop! NYPD!” Victor called to the man in hope that he would stop voluntarily.

No such luck…

The man turned into an alley and effortlessly jumped over a fence. Victor jumped after. He had no idea where Yuri was, but he couldn’t afford to babysit the man, especially not when they had a suspect running away.

The thought made him lose his focus and he almost lost his footing. He watched how the man quickly slipped in a backdoor of one of the buildings.

The door was closed and locked by the time Victor grabbed the handle.

Crap.

“Where is he?” Yuri asked as he appeared at Victor’s side. Panting for breath.

“He went inside…” Victor sighed and began to walk around the building. He had to go through the main entrance.

“Where are you going?” Yuri questioned.

“Inside…” Victor said without stopping. 

“Can’t we just… Kick in the door?”

Victor chuckled knowingly. “It’s made of steel. Good luck…”

Yuri scoffed and ran up to his side just as Victor approached the guard of the building.

“NYPD.” Victor said to the guard, flashing his badge to ensure his entrance.

The giant Japanese guard’s eyes widened slightly but he stepped aside to let the two officers pass him.

Victor felt a wave of panic when he realized where he had just stepped inside. Akai Bara. The bar Yuuri worked as undercover to infiltrate the Yakuza. 

He briefly wondered if it was too late to go back outside. The suspect would have to come out eventually.

“Is something wrong?” Yuri asked.

Crap. 

Yuri. 

If Victor were to go out, he would know something was wrong and the entire operation could be jeopardized, and so could Yuuri’s life… 

“Of course.” Victor stated, trying to pull himself together. “Let’s find him…”

Yuri looked unconvinced, but he still followed Victor inside the shady bar. 

The music was loud and the lighting was dimmed. It was a real contrast to the broad daylight they had outside. Victor tried to look around the bar without really looking. Afraid that he might see something he would regret. 

“Let’s ask the bartender.” Yuri said and left his side. That’s when Victor accidently noticed his husband.

Yuuri, or Akira was sitting in a Japanese man’s lap, pulling his fingers through the stranger’s hair with a devilish smile. 

Victor wanted to look away, but he found himself unable to do so. He knew logically that Yuuri was just playing a part, that he was just doing his job. But seeing how that man looked at his husband, like he was a piece of meat, made Victor’s blood boil. 

And he wanted nothing else than to storm over there and punch that man in the face and bring Yuuri back home with him.

“Victor?” Yuri asked. Sounding concerned.

Victor was snapped out of his ‘Yuuri induced trance’, and managed to remember the task at hand. 

Finding the suspect.

“I’m okay…” Victor assured and almost bumped into a male waiter walking around in nothing but his underwear. 

He muttered an apology and glanced back at Yuuri two more times, before he finally reached the bar. 

“Hello. Uhm… Do you speak… uhm, English?” Victor asked the bartender. He kept looking at Yuuri noticing how he seemed to get closer and closer to the stranger.

“English, yes. Order?” The bartender asked cheerfully and Victor’s head turned back to him. But he had already forgot what he was asking about.

“We’re looking for a Japanese man in his late twenties.” Yuri spoke for both of them, showing his badge. “He is a little bit bigger, has a ponytail and a black bomber jacket.”

Victor shot a heated glare at Yuri for breaking his clear instructions.

The bartender seemed to pale before he shook his head frantically. 

“Can we take a look around?” Yuri asked him.

The bartender gestured to the bar and said something in Japanese. “No crime.” He finished with.

“Sure…” Yuri responded with a roll of his eyes and walked away. 

Victor walked after him. “I thought I told you to only do as you’re told.”

Yuri winced at the accusation. “You keep glancing at the strippers,” he snarled. “Try and keep it in your pants, and focus.”

Victor knew that Yuri was right. Not exactly, but he knew he didn’t have his head in the game. 

“Akira!” A drunken man slurred and stumbled over to where Yuuri was seated in the man’s lap. 

Victor curled his fist and only looked over to make sure that this drunk man didn’t grope is husband. 

Yuuri seemed to have control over the situation, as he got up and led the drunk bastard to sit next to the other man.

Yuuri seemed to have noticed Victor’s eyes on him as he briefly looked up and saw him. 

Victor prayed to god that he didn’t do anything to distract Yuuri from Akira. 

Yuuri shot him a reassuring smirk, before he turned to the other two men and began dancing for them. 

Victor wasn’t proud of the jealousness he felt in that moment. The smirk Yuuri sent him… 

That wasn’t Yuuri. And Yuuri would never do anything to make him feel like this. This was definitely Akira.

“There he is!” Yuri exclaimed and pointed to the opposite side of the room.

Victor followed the young Russian’s pointing finger, and caught sight of the man who took the pictures.

At the same time, one of the men whistled at Yuuri.

Victor had to go against all of his instincts, in order to go after the suspect. 

“NYPD. Freeze.” Victor ordered and the man looked horrified once again, but Victor was at him before he got a chance to run. He had his arm caught behind his back as he pressed him up against the wall. 

“Handcuffs.” Victor said to Yuri and reached out his hand to accept them. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Everything you do or say can and will be used against you at a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can’t afford one, the state will have one appointed to you.” Victor read by heart to the man.

“I’m sorry?” A man suddenly asked out of nowhere. “Are you arresting this man?”

“Yes we are.” Victor declared. 

“Care to tell me why?” The man huffed grumpily.

“That’s classified.” Victor retorted. It wasn’t. Not really… But Victor didn’t care for this man’s attitude.

The man scoffed at him and walked away. It took a few seconds for him to notice that he walked over to Yuuri. He sat down to whisper something in his ear.

“Are we taking him to the station, or what?” Yuri asked impatiently.

“Yes…” Victor said, not really hearing the man next to him. His eyes were too focused on what happened between this man and his husband.

Victor saw how Yuuri turned to the man with a suggestive smile and an affirmative nod before he stood up and walked towards Victor.

“Today?” Yuri questioned in annoyance. Victor couldn’t blame him. But Yuuri was literally swaying as he moved.

“Hello officer…” Yuuri purred in a thick Japanese accent Victor had never heard before.

Victor didn’t even realize how hard it was to utter words of his own. “Hi…” He lamely replied.

“May I ask why you are arresting this man?” Yuuri asked, placing his hand on Victor’s chest and moving closer.

Victor got what he was doing. Yuuri was trying to earn the men’s trust by getting information from the police. If he gave them something, the chances would rise that they would probably give something back. 

Victor was always happy to help.

“This man was performing suspicious actions down at the square.” Victor supplied. He could almost feel Yuri’s glare drilling a hole through his head. “When we tried to confront him, he ran. Giving us the right to take him in for questioning.” He had to focus not to let his voice quake. Why was Yuuri making him this nervous?

“Oh… Is that so…?” Yuuri asked lowly. Leaning in impossibly closer.

Victor swallowed thickly as he nodded. “Y-yes…”

“Thank you…” He looked down at Victor’s badge. “Officer Nikiforov” Yuuri chuckled sweetly with a wink, before seductively swaying away from him. 

It took all of Victor’s willpower not to follow.

“What the hell?” Yuri growled. “I thought you were married? What the hell would you wife say if she finds out about you flirting with easy strippers when you’re at work?”

Victor felt something stir in him at Yuri referring to his husband and an easy stripper. And the fact that he thought Victor was straight… Maybe he wasn’t so talented after all…

Victor shot one final look back at Yuuri, before turning back to what he was supposed to do.

“Let’s go…” Victor sighed dreamingly and pushed the suspect man out of the bar with Yuri’s help.

They then drove back to the station, where they would hopefully get a lead on the head of the Yakuza…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the relationship between Yuri and Victor... They're such siblings... And Victor and Yuuri. I love how nervous Victor gets... Like they haven't been married for two years... ;)
> 
> Anyway... I really hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :D
> 
> Kudos to all of you!!! <3
> 
> And let me know what you think! <3


	5. Love at first sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback. 
> 
> Victor and Yuuri's first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this. It's been in my head ever since I started with this story... XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Three years ago…

“Nikiforov!” Yakov yelled as he was walking an unfamiliar man among the desks at the station. 

Victor didn’t answer. Yakov was his boss, yes. But Victor had decided that Yakov needed to learn how to respect the people who weren’t assigned behind a desk. So Victor only answered to him when he either asked nicely, or when he absolutely had to.

Yakov didn’t care for Victor’s attitude the least. And if he wasn’t the best officer on the force, he would have been fired a long time ago.

“This is your new partner. Katsuki.” Yakov said, gesturing to the man.

Victor grinned. “I’m getting a partner?” He asked excitedly as he eyed the Japanese man.

Yakov rolled his eyes and left them, grumbling insults under his breath.

Yuuri felt his face burn under Victor Nikiforov watchful gaze. 

Victor Nikiforov was probably the best police officer in America. Yuuri even wrote his master thesis about one of his cases.

“I’m Y-Yuuri.” Yuuri lamely introduced himself and reached out a hand for Victor to shake.

Victor looked at the hand and smiled to himself. This guy was cute… He had to admit that… But he also seemed nervous, which could be a liability, especially out on the field.

“How old are you? Aren’t you a bit too young to be in here?” Victor asked, walking around him.

Yuuri suddenly felt like he was being circled like a prey in the wild. “I-I’m twenty-four. I just got my masters degree in criminal justice. I also have three y-years in police school.” Yuuri stuttered out. Victor had placed his hand on his back, between his shoulder blades. Yuuri immediately tensed up.

“You’re strong, yes?” Victor asked. “Not just a big brain?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel insulted or praised by this man. “Uhm… I passed all of my physics tests…” he answered in confusion.

Victor laughed and removed his hand. “That’s good.”

Yuuri was still confused. He couldn’t help but wonder what Victor wanted him to say. What he wanted him to be…

Victor just looked at him. Extremely intently and studying… Almost like he tried to scan Yuuri’s insides with his eyes.

“Victor. Be nice to the new kid.” A man suddenly scolded and threw a large arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Hi. I’m Chris.” He introduced himself, with a hint of suggestion in his voice. Yuuri decided to promptly ignore it and play dumb.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri said to Chris, smiling politely.

“Well… Hello Yuuri…” Chris purred. Allowing his hand to travel down from his shoulders and down along his back…

Victor felt something stir in him at the action. He knew that this was Chris’s way of speaking to people. But for some reason, he wanted to protect this man. And that meant keeping him away from sexual harassment, especially on his first day at his new workspace.

“Come on Yuuri. Let me show you around.” Victor said and practically pushed Chris away from him, and threw his own arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, to lead him around the station.

Chris smiled knowingly.

………………………….

“And here is the coffee maker. Any questions?” Victor asked after his successful round-tour of the station.

“Uhm…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. Wondering what he was supposed to ask about. It was a surprisingly thorough guide. And he wasn’t sure if he needed to know why the janitor kept new toilet paper in a special box in the scrub. But he supposed it might matter some day.

“Yuuri!” A female voice shrieked in joy. Victor looked up and saw officer Nishigori, fully pregnant and chewing a cookie while running in full speed against his new partner.

“Yuuko?” Yuuri exclaimed in shock before her arms had completely ensnared his body.

“I’m so happy to have you here! Did your mom get my wedding invitation?” She asked while jumping up and down in her spot.

“Of course.” Yuuri beamed, and Victor was almost blinded by the beauty. Yuuri gently pried Yuuko’s arms away so he could look at her. “How are you doing with everything?” He asked, glancing at her stomach.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. Takeshi has been great. He’s even building a crib for them.” Yuuko replied cheerfully, rubbing her stomach.

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you two.” Yuuri declared.

Victor felt irrationally jealous that someone knew his partner better than he did, but what was even worse was the way Yuuri looked at her, in adoration and trust. Victor wanted Yuuri to look at him that way, and he quickly set his mind to achieve that result.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Victor asked with a slightly strained smile.

“Me and Yuuri were rink buddy’s growing up.” Yuuko laughed, playfully slapping Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Hockey?” Victor asked. That was what rinks were for, right?

“Figure skating, actually…” Yuuri corrected, looking like he was searching Victor’s face for approval.

Victor wasn’t that familiar with the sport but he could definitely imagine Yuuri gliding across the ice, with tight pants and… Wait… What was he thinking? Yuuri wasn’t someone he could be attracted to. He was his partner. He needed to keep things professional between them. “That’s nice.” He said instead.

“So… Are you guys partners now?” Yuuko asked.

“Yes.” Victor answered, a little bit too fast and determined.

Yuuko turned to Yuuri with an unreadable expression, and Yuuri’s face turned an adorable shade of red. They clearly knew something Victor didn’t.

“What?” Victor asked innocently.

“Nothing at all!” Yuuri quickly defended, shaking his hands in front of himself.

Victor didn’t like ‘not knowing’.

“Nikiforov, Katsuki. We have a dead body in an alley over at 24 East End Avenue.” Yakov barked, sticking his head out of his office.

Victor nodded at him affirmatively. “Come on, Yuuri. Duty calls.” Victor told the Japanese man and started to lead him away from the pregnant woman. Feeling a weird sense of satisfaction in having Yuuri to himself. 

“Dead body… Are we looking at a murder case here?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. He suddenly spoke with confidence and all trails of nervousness seemed gone. 

Victor took a few seconds to mourn the loss. “We won’t know until we see the body.” Victor said and opened the passenger door for Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled with a faint blush across his cheeks and got in the car without a word. Victor mentally fist-pumped.

……………………………….

 

When they arrived at the location, Yuuri got out a notepad, and began taking notes of their surroundings.

“What are you writing?” Victor asked in curiosity. He was trying to glance over Yuuri’s shoulder, only to see that the writing was in Japanese.

“Oh, I’m just making some notes about this case…” Yuuri admitted. “It’s kind of a habit.”

“Do you mention me?” Victor asked flirtingly.

“Uhm… Not yet… It’s kind of a description of the area.” Yuuri nervously replied.

Of course it was. Victor mentally slapped himself. Why did he even ask that?

Victor didn’t say anything else. Instead he just walked to the police barrier where there were two coroners and three patrol officers standing around a white sheet.

“Officer Nikiforov, NYPD.” Victor introduced himself. He then turned to Yuuri, looking proud. “That’s Yuuri Katsuki, my new partner.” 

Yuuri looked taken aback by the introduction. But he nodded politely to the others and looked to the sheet.

“Have you ever seen a dead body before?” Victor asked him. His voice seemed concerned. 

“Of course.” Yuuri replied. This was his first real case, sure. But it was far from the first time he had ever encountered a dead body. He saw the first one when he was eight years old. But it was not a story he liked to talk about.

The coroner pulled away the sheet away and Yuuri’s face scrunched up in concentration. 

“Strangled.” Victor concluded after two seconds.

“Wait…” Yuuri interrupted. “The bruising has almost fainted. It doesn’t seem to be the cause of death.”

“How else would he get those bruises?” Victor asked crouching down in sync with Yuuri.

Yuuri put on his gloves as he gave the body a closer look. “Attempted suicide, BDSM relationship, secret life as a dog and a lot of other reasons…” He explained thoughtfully and felt along the dead man’s neck neck. “It’s not broken…” He then proceeded to roll up the man’s sleeves. “He doesn’t have any puncture wounds from syringes. So he probably didn’t OD with heroine or other injection drugs.”

Victor was momentarily stunned. Yuuri had a master’s degree, but it was still unexpected… It was his first day after all…

“He could still inject in other less convenient places, or orally, but he could also have died from heart attack, stroke or poison. I suggest you check during the autopsy and give back a full report.” Yuuri told the coroners and stood up from his spot.

Victor felt his heart beat a little bit faster at seeing how professional Yuuri was. Standing there, ordering these people around with such determination and knowledge.

“Of course, officer.” One of the coroners said, shooting Yuuri a flashing smile.

Victor had been at the receiving end of that smile hundreds of times, but this woman made Yuuri blush. 

And it was not for Victor. 

That was the definition of ‘not cool’. 

“Or…” The coroner continued, as she walked closer to Yuuri. “I could just give you a personal call…”

Victor tensed up. What? How? She didn’t even know Yuuri. What would make her think that he would be willing to go out with her?

“That would be faster.” Yuuri agreed and wrote his number down on a blank page in his notebook and handed it to her.

Victor was screaming inwardly. He knew that he didn’t have any right to do so. It was not like they could even be together. They were partners. Their relationship was strictly professional.

How many times was Victor going to tell himself that?

“And… May I use this number for other purposes?” She asked lowly, touching Yuuri’s arm.

“Hanna!” Her female co-worker snapped. “There’s a dead body here.”

“So? He’s hot…” Hanna defended and looked back at Yuuri who was blushing profusely.

“I’m sorry. You can use the number for updates, but I’m not dating at the moment.” Yuuri replied.

The woman’s spirit sank like a rock in the ocean. And so did Victor’s.

Or Victor was thankful that Yuuri wasn’t going to date her. But he also felt like his own chances with Yuuri was slipping down a metaphorical drain.

“Oh… Why not?” Hanna whined and her co-worker slapped her shoulder. 

“Pull yourself together.”

“But he’s so cute and smart…” Hanna protested.

“And you’re a doctor for Christ’s sake!” the co-worker reminded her.

“But he’s a police detective.” Hanna argued.

The three male patrol police officers, looked down at their uniforms with grim expressions. Probably wondering why she didn’t look their way.

“And he’s not interested in dating. Respect his choice.”

Hanna pouted.

“Pretty please…” She begged Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at her sympathetically. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Hanna. And you deserve someone you don’t need to beg for.” 

Victor wished he had the same confidence as that woman. He wished he could just pour out all of his hearts desires to Yuuri. But he’d known him for less than a day. So that would be crazy. Thinking about it, he was crazy. He was falling in love with his partner, and way too fast for it to be rational.

Hanna nodded understandingly. 

So Victor and Yuuri decided to go back to the station, when Hanna suddenly spoke up again.

“If you change your mind?” She prodded.

Yuuri sighed. “I’m gay, Hanna.”

Hanna’s eyes widened. “Oh…”

Victor gave himself a mental high five. And some weird irrational part of him, would love to laugh in Hanna’s face.

Yuuri flinched like he just realized what he had said and turned to look at Victor before he quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

“What’s that?” Yuuri suddenly asked. Bending down to pick up a tiny bottle made of glass. 

Victor couldn’t help but to enjoy the view.

“Do you have an evidence bag?” Yuuri asked, as he stood up and held out the small object to Victor.

Victor took out an evidence bag and held it up to Yuuri. 

“What is that?” Victor questioned in disgust. There were some traces of a black liquid, dried to the glass.

“We should take it to the lab…” Yuuri muttered, avoiding eye contact with Victor. “Hey Hanna!” He called. “Keep an extra lookout for a black liquid and traces of drugs in the blood.”

She smiled cheerfully to him. “Will do, Katsuki.”

“So, the station?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded, still not looking at him. Victor frowned in confusion. Did he do something wrong?

They walked to the car in silence. As soon as they got in, Yuuri looked out his window.

And Victor began to worry. Had he made Yuuri uncomfortable? Did he hurt him by saying something?

“I hope you don’t think less of me because I’m gay.” Yuuri suddenly blurted out and looked right at him. “I know it’s not really conventional with a gay police officer, but I really appreciate this opportunity to be your partner, and I really wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way…”

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped. “I would never think any less of you for being gay.” He looked Yuuri straight in the eyes as not to leave any room for doubt. 

Why he didn’t tell Yuuri that he was gay himself… 

That would forever be a mystery to him.

“Oh… Thank you.” Yuuri’s blush crept back and Victor cherished the sight. Just because he couldn’t date him, didn’t mean he couldn’t admire him…

“Victor?”

“Yes, Yuuri…” 

“Shouldn’t you… You know… drive?”

Victor snapped back to reality. “Oh… Yes, of course…” He chuckled. “After all…” 

“We do have a case to solve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Yuuri and his undercover investigation. I might revisit the past time if you actually like this flashback chapter. Tell me what you think!! <3
> 
> Love you all! <3


	6. Nobody said a secret mission is easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets some insight, and realize just how little control he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn't stop writing... XD
> 
> I had to stop because it would take too long for me to correct too many pages.
> 
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Oh! And remember that the Yakuza speaks Japanese, and so does Yuuri when he's with them... ;)

Yuuri was surprised over how fast he was starting to get information after he told them why the police had arrested Tadashi. They both called their fellow Japanese friend an idiot for taking photographs of their next hit-place so openly. They then continued to talk about their plans. Not minding that Yuuri was present at all. In a matter of fact, they actually preferred it.

Yuuri was practically their new mascot. As soon as another member from the Yakuza entered the club, they called Yuuri over and showed him off.

They then argued over in which lap Yuuri was going to sit in. In other words, Yuuri was being objectified to hell. And he really missed the respect and love that Victor treated him with. 

It was fun seeing his husband here. He had no idea how easily affected Victor was by him when he looked and acted like this. And the other little blond police officer looked at him in pure disgust. 

It was kind of funny. 

Yuuri looked forward to introducing himself to the young police officer as Victor’s partner and husband. That reaction will be priceless. Unless Victor tells him something about it first… But he seriously doubted it, mostly because that police officer, or Yuri the second, hadn’t earned Victor’s trust. And Victor had a really hard time letting people in.

Yuuri had worked hard for that trust. But after spending almost every waking hour, every day for three years with the man. He was in. He knew Victor better than he knew himself. And he would never want it in any other way.

“Akira!” One of his Yakuza clients called, as more of them sat down in their special spot.

Yuuri had been busy with wiping the tables and allowing his mind to wander that he hadn’t even realized they had entered again.

But he dropped his rag on the table, and unbuttoned the two upper buttons of his shirt, before he moved over to the men.

“Anything I can do for you?” He asked them suggestively. In a voice that was so purely Akira.

The man who had called him over, Yuma, eyed him from top to toe and grinned to his fellow friends. “Would you give us a dance, gorgeous?” 

Yuuri smirked knowingly and did as asked. 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Yuma bragged. Looking around him at his friends. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

They all chuckled in agreement. 

“I think our dear little Yuma is in love.” One of the other men laughed mockingly. 

“Come on dancer-boy. Give him a kiss and end his misery.” Another one asked.

Yuuri bent forward and delivered a kiss to Yuma’s forehead to which made the man turn red as a beet.

Everyone cheered at the action. 

“Give me one!” Someone else spoke up from a bit further away. And Yuuri danced over there, to the beat of their applause. 

The man stared up at expectantly. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Akira.” Another one answered for him.

“Hi, Akira…” The man smiled up at him.

Yuuri looked after the man who had answered for him, when the man in front of him grabbed his neck and pressed their lips together. 

The biggest part of Yuuri wanted to push him away, kick his ass and arrest him for sexual assault. Especially since he made a promise to Victor that he wouldn’t let this happen.

But the part that decided was Akira, the police officer with a mission. The logical part of him, the part that knew exactly what would happen to him if he exposed himself as a police officer.

Everybody cheered and the man eventually let go.

“He tastes just as great as he looks!” The man exclaimed and grabbed Yuuri’s ass.

“Don’t be disgusting. Let the poor man work.” Another one spoke up.

“It’s fine.” Yuuri heard himself say. “Glad you liked it.” 

He then started to walk away, when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him down in his lap.

Yuuri felt like he was starting to lose his upper hand. He knew exactly how to play it when they were up to five men. But now they were almost twenty. And Yuuri started to feel kind of scared. 

No. He needed to play along, without losing his character, and without getting hurt. 

“So Akira… Why don’t you sit here with us for a while?” It wasn’t really a question since the man had a bruising grip on his wrist. 

“Of course.” Yuuri agreed with a strained smile. He swore to never underestimate the safety he felt with his gun and Victor, ever again.

……………………………..

Yuuri had gotten out of the night unharmed, and he was on his way home to his crappy basement apartment to write a report to Victor and Yakov. He had gotten a lot of information from the men. He knew the first name of the oyabun. He knew a few of the places they wanted and he knew their endgame. 

They wanted to take over New York by going after more central places and increase the methamphetamine market so it was in complete control by the Yakuza.

Yuuri still had a lot to do. He needed to know the exact identity of the oyabun and how exactly they were going to do it. 

As he walked, he caught sight of a phone booth, it was past midnight and Victor would most likely be asleep. But for some reason, he didn’t care. He needed to hear the voice of someone who cared about him.

He threw some of the coins he had found on the floor that day into the machine and lifted the phone.

Victor was a heavy sleeper, especially at night, but eventually he answered.

“Victor…” He rasped in his thick Russian accent. Indicating that he had been fast asleep.

“Hi, honey…” Yuuri just answered. If someone was watching him, he didn’t want to give anything away.

“Yuuri?” Yuuri could hear Victor shuffling around for the clock. “Are you okay? It’s past midnight…”

“Yeah… I’m fine. Just… Tired, I guess…” Yuuri said dismissively.

“Have you eaten?” Victor asked. Yuuri could hear how he was getting up.

“No. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I bothered you…” Yuuri was just about to hang up the phone, when Victor spoke again.

“You could never bother me.” Victor declared. “Would you like to come over? I have a lot of leftovers in the fridge.”

That sounded so tempting. Victor was an excellent chef, and seeing his husband after this very long and awful day sounded way better than going home alone, and eating some very questionable frozen dish for a dollar.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri said cautiously. He looked around at his surroundings. No one seemed to be around.

“I’m heating it up… It will be ruined if you don’t come…” Victor singsonged.

Yuuri sighed. “I’ll just have to make sure I’m alone, and I’ll be there…”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Victor said and hung up the phone before Yuuri could urge him to go back to sleep. 

Yuuri looked around himself again. The street was still empty, except for a man walking his dog, and an old woman feeding birds. It seemed like this block didn’t get the memo that New York never sleeps. 

He took a few turns, he walked through an alley, took a shortcut between two roofs, before he made his way to their apartment. He barely had the time to knock before the door flew open.

“Hi.” Yuuri said lamely as he stepped inside. 

“Rough day?” Victor asked.

“Yeah… I’ll send you a report about the details…” Yuuri said, attempting at humor. Victor just smiled in acknowledgement, as he helped remove Yuuri’s coat.

Yuuri suddenly remembered the bruise he had received on his wrist, and quickly covered it up with his shirtsleeve.

“Everything okay?” Victor asked in concern.

Yuuri nodded, before he smelled Victor’s dinner.

Victor smiled fondly as he noticed. “This way, sir…” He gestured to the kitchen.

Yuuri laughed gently and allowed Victor to lead him to the table and pull out a chair for him. 

“Do you want to talk about your day?” Victor asked and took out a pan from the oven.

“I’d prefer to hear about yours.” Yuuri said as he poured himself a glass of water. 

Victor got the hint. “Well… My new partner doesn’t trust me. He acted like a cat in a bathtub when we drove to a possible Yakuza sighting. 

“Well… You do drive very fast…” Yuuri pointed out, as he loaded a plate full of Victor’s stew. 

“You’re never that scared. I can’t remember if you ever were…” 

“Well… I was kind of scared on our first car chase. But I was too focused on catching the robbers, than about our safety.” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

Victor laughed. “You always put the case first. That’s an admirable quality.”

Yuuri did a double take. “Wait. So do you.”

Victor smiled genuinely. “Are you saying I’m admirable, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri laughed. “You’re amazing.” 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s temple. “Thank you love. Now eat.” He said and sat down across from Yuuri.

“You should go to sleep.” Yuuri pointed out with his mouthful. 

“And miss this splendid view? I’m not crazy…” 

Yuuri was chewing his food with his mouth open, he hadn’t showered since yesterday, his discrete make-up had mixed together with sweat and made him look more like a panda, but great view… 

Sure…

Yuuri continued eating under Victor’s watchful eye. Feeling incredibly self-conscious and nervous that Victor would see something these people did to him and lose it. 

“Do you need a shower? I’ll do the dishes.” Victor offered as Yuuri finished.

Yuuri nodded and left without another word. He should have said something. Being quiet around Victor was dangerous. That made him suspicious. 

He took clothes with him into the bathroom. A long sleeved comfortable shirt and Victor’s pants. Or they were practically his by now. Victor didn’t use them because he outgrew them when he was a teenager. 

Then he had the best shower in his life. Allowing the water to wash away his horrible day. And momentarily make him forget that he would have the same awful day tomorrow.

“Yuuri…” Victor knocked on the door. “Is everything okay in there?”

How long had he been standing there? It usually took Victor about half an hour to do the dishes. He hadn’t been in there for that long, right?

“I love this shower.” Yuuri said instead, avoiding the question.

“I’m just going to lay down for a second… You can wake me up when you’re done.” Victor called.

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed and listened to Victor’s descending footsteps. Victor knew something was up. Yuuri was sure of that.

He finished up and got dressed. Taking long, so that Victor would have enough time to fall asleep. Yuuri was too tired to survive an interrogation by America’s best police officer tonight anyway…

And he seemed lucky. Victor was breathing evenly when Yuuri snuck out of the bathroom. So he just crawled down next to his husband, as quietly as he could.

Victor subconsciously moved closer to Yuuri in his sleep, and grabbed him like a lost teddy bear. Yuuri was happy to fall asleep in Victor’s embrace.

…………………

The next morning, Victor woke up first. He smiled to himself after seeing Yuuri sleeping next to him. If it had been a normal day, he would wake Yuuri up and they would have breakfast together before driving to the station.

But Yuuri had to go back to his dangerous life. Which Victor didn’t like one bit. Something had happened yesterday. Something Yuuri didn’t want to tell him about…

He also didn’t wake him up. Even though Victor asked him to. Which meant that he wanted to avoid further questioning. That wasn’t good… 

Victor looked at the clothes Yuuri had chosen, a long sleeved shirt and Victor’s pants. The clothes he always wore when he was sick. Could that be the explanation? 

He felt Yuuri’s forehead. It wasn’t warm, so he didn’t have a fever. Strange…

Victor’s alarm rang again, which meant that he now had to get ready for work, and he risked being late… great…

So Victor reluctantly got up and got ready, while Yuuri slept on. It wasn’t the same, and Victor absentmindedly wondered when Yuuri had to go to work. 

He had five minutes until he absolutely had to go. And he decided to get as much out of that time as possible…

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered brushing his husband’s bangs out of his face. “When do you have to get to work?”

Yuuri sat up immediately. “What time is it? He asked. Grabbing for his glasses that he then realized was in the pocket of his work clothes.

“It’s 7.30… So you don’t need to worry… I was just going to set an alarm up for you.” 

Yuuri sleepily rubbed his eyes, his shirtsleeve slid down, and Victor spotted the mark on his wrist.

“Yuuri?” Victor gasped. Gently taking Yuuri’s hand in his own so he could get a better look at his wrist.

Yuuri’s sleep deprived state made his mind slow, and he didn’t realize what Victor was doing before it was too late.

“Yuuri… Who did this to you?” Victor growled.

Yuuri was so busted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter... :D
> 
> I'm really starting to fall in love with this story... <3 I love writing it and I really you like reading! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


	7. Keeping you safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor confronts Yuuri about his injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! <3<3
> 
> I wrote this in kind of a haste. So let me know if you find any mistakes!! <3
> 
> Kudos to all!! <3

“Yuuri, explain.” Victor demanded.

“It’s nothing. Someone just held onto me a little bit too tight yesterday…” Yuuri explained, avoiding eye contact.

“Your wrist is fucking purple, it looks sprained. What the hell?” Victor asked. “I thought you had everything under control?” 

“I did… I do. They were just too many last night, and it got kind of weird. But they didn’t do anything else, I swear,” Yuuri half-yelled. 

“They hurt you. I told you that I wouldn’t allow that to happen. I’m telling Yakov. He’ll pull you out from this case.” Victor said standing up.

“No.” Yuuri snapped.

Victor turned to him. “No?” 

“You can’t do that. We still don’t know enough. If I keep this up, I could learn the identity and location of the oyabun, the boss. We could take the entire Yakuza down form the core.” Yuuri argued.

“But at what cost?” Victor quipped. “It’s been a day and you already have a major injury.”

“It’s a just bruise.”

“Right now, it’s just a bruise.” Victor sighed in frustration. “Seeing you hurt. That’s my worst nightmare. And I will not just sit behind my desk, when I know what they do to you over there.” He gestured to the window.

“I lost control yesterday… But it won’t happen again.” Yuuri promised.

“I know it won’t. Because you’re off the case.” Victor declared.

“That’s not your choice to make. We’re partners. We make decisions together. You don’t get to make them for me.” He took a deep breath, as his face grew serious. “You know why I have to do this…”

“And you know why I can’t let you!” 

They stood there in complete silence and stared at each other. Until Victor finally relented… 

He sighed. “What do you need to do to make it safe? What happened yesterday… It can’t happen.” 

Yuuri thought about that for a few seconds. “I won’t go to them if they’re more than five. I can get a co-worker to keep an eye out for me. I will not lose control over a situation again.”

“And I’m coming by.” Victor chimed in. “Once a day, to make sure you are doing okay.” 

Yuuri could live with that. “Deal.” 

Victor nodded, looking for any other visible injury on his husband. “I need to get to the station to lead an interrogation.” Victor said reluctantly. “Is there something I need to know about the Yakuza?” 

Yuuri realized he had forgotten about his report and quickly filled Victor in on all the details he had learned, so Victor could finally leave. 

He then continued sleeping for a few hours, woke up finished his report and left for the club. Hoping that Victor would have a better day than he would…

……………………………

Victor was still mad from his conversation with Yuuri, which actually set him in perfect interrogation-mode. He wanted to nail this bastard to the wall for being a part of his problems right now. 

If he got this man to confess and give him information, they would speed the process along. And the sooner they could take down the Yakuza. The sooner he and Yuuri could finally go back to their normal lives of working together.

“Is he in the interrogation room?” Victor asked harshly to Yuri when he arrived to the station.

“Yeah…” Yuri spoke nervously while having his mouth stuffed with a doughnut. “He’s been here all night…”

“Good.” Victor said quickly before storming away to the secluded rooms where he could release some of his tension on the suspect.

He and Yuuri usually did the whole Good-cop/Bad-cop routine together. And even though Victor usually enjoyed doing good-cop (seeing the suspects stutter nervously while he gave them his best heart-shaped smile), he was now feeling in a very bad-cop mood. And this Yakuza member was soon going to find out about that. 

He slammed the door open and took pleasure in seeing the Japanese man flinch in his chair.

“Good morning, Tadashi.” Victor greeted darkly. Slamming the man’s file down on the table. 

Tadashi looked up at Victor with wide eyes.

“I know you speak English. You were born here after all…” Victor continued. “I know everything about you, you see… Your friends… They don’t like you that much… They didn’t waste a second rattling you out.” 

Tadashi looked both hurt and angry.

“I’m loyal to the Oyabun.” Tadashi declared, not sounding sure.

Victor smiled to himself. There he had his confession to the man’s involvement of the Yakuza. “Oh, you mean Taisei? We have him in custody as well…” Victor lied. 

Tadashi paled at that. 

Suddenly Yuri entered. “Victor?” he asked nervously.

Victor smiled at the younger man. “Oh, Yuri. I’m just telling this good man here, how we’ve just arrested all of his friends, and how all of them had given us pieces except him.”

He smiled down at Tadashi and watched how he shook in panic.

“Oh…” Yuri said. Confused how to play along. 

“Why don’t you get him some coffee? He’s so cold he’s shaking right now…” Victor stood behind the suspect and whispered in his ear. “It is because you’re cold, right?” He chuckled.

Tadashi looked like he was about to throw up.

“So here’s what’s going to happen.” Victor cleared his throat. “You will give us a written confession about everything you know about the Yakuza, and all of the crimes you have committed with them. And in return, we will provide you with protective custody, so you won’t be killed in prison. Does that sound good to you?” 

The man looked hesitant.

“If you refuse… We’ll let everybody know how you led us straight to your lair, and get your friend’s stories instead. You will go to jail, either way… But it’s up to you how you want to play it…” Victor finished by placing a pen and a piece of paper in front of the man.

Tadashi took the pen with his shaking hand and began his writing.

“Oh, and if you could just write your full name in that box it’ll be great…” Victor smirked to the man.

Tadashi did as told and wrote his confession down with shaking hands.

…………………………

Yuri was looking at Victor through the one-way mirror in awe, when Chris walked up to him.

“He just got him to write a confession in less than five minutes…” Yuri told the taller man.

“That long? Yuuri and Victor usually gets it done in two…” Chris chuckled and ruffled Yuri’s hair.

Yuri glared at Chris and adjusted it back. “What’s going to happen to me once Victor’s super-partner is back?” 

“I suppose you’ll be assigned to someone else, I hear both Altin and Leroy are working solo right now. They are refusing to work together.” Chris smirked. Enjoying that he knew all of the drama between his co-workers.

“Huh… I haven’t met either…” Yuuri shrugged.

“Well… I’m pretty sure that you and Leroy would get along great…” Chris smirked, stiffening his own laugh.

Yuri nodded absentmindedly, as Victor grabbed the paper and the pen before leaving the interrogation room.

“Tell someone to take him away.” Victor told Chris, before turning to Yuri. “We’re going to Brooklyn.”

Yuri barely had time to react before Victor left him behind. 

“Victor! What’s happening in Brooklyn?” Yuri called as he rushed after the silver haired man.

“There is a large delivery of methamphetamine coming in from Japan. We’re going to arrest some people.” Victor said as he opened the car door.

“Will we have backup?” Yuri asked worriedly and secured his seatbelt and grabbing the door’s handle. 

Victor scoffed. “Of course we will have back-up. And there’s a possibility that we will have a full-blown shooting. So we’re getting bullet-proof vests and we need to handle this with caution.”

Yuri swallowed. He had never experienced actual shooting before. Victor seemed to immediately catch on.

“Get out of the car.” He ordered.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “What?” 

“You’re not ready for this yet, so I’m putting you in charge of paperwork.” 

Yuri felt a streak of anger at being disregarded like that. “I’m your partner. You can’t just make decisions like that. I have just as much right to be there as you do.” he barked at the older man.

Victor chuckled. “Actually, I’m your boss, and I’m telling you to go back into the station.” His voice held no room for argument.

“You wouldn’t do this to the other Yuuri…” Yuri muttered.

“No, because Yuuri is an adult. Now get out, before I tell Yakov to remove you from the case permanently.” Victor threatened.

Yuri reluctantly unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Hating every second of losing his authority and being treated as a child.

“Good luck Yurio!” Victor called with a heart shaped smile and pressed the accelerator to the floor. Disappearing into the distance.

“It’s Yuri…” Yuri muttered to himself before angrily stomping back into the station.

……………………………..

Victor felt kind of bad for undermining Yuri like that. But he couldn’t afford having someone that inexperienced on this mission. Not when there would probably be firearms involved, not to mention that he couldn’t risk Yuri getting hurt.

He had no control over what was happening to Yuuri right now, but he would still do all he could to protect at least one person today.

Victor hated not having control… It felt like he was back in that room, while that man… No he wouldn’t think about that now. He had a mission to finish. The first one in four months he was doing solo. 

Of course he would still have backup. But it was still making him kind of nervous, but it was the good kind. The one that told him that he was ready.

He noticed his fellow officers in his rearview mirror.

Yes. He was definitely ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be another flashback chapter... Just letting you know! <3
> 
> I hope you liked this and that you won't mind the flashbacks too much... <3
> 
> Love you guys! <3


	8. The darkness of our past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene. 
> 
> Victor and Yuuri bond over their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION*  
> This chapter may have disturbing content. Nothing too graphic though... In my opinion. But If you are easily affected, you have been warned. 
> 
> On a happier note. It's almost 5 am here... I've been writing all night... So I hope you loke this chapter. And let me know if you find any typos.
> 
> Cheers and Kudos! <3

Three years ago…

“That’s a terrible theory…” Victor chuckled and took another big bite of his fried chicken.

He and Yuuri had been brainstorming possible motives for the ‘black ink-killer’ for hours now in Victor’s apartment. And they still hadn’t come up with anything, mostly because Victor was too smitten to actually pay full attention.

“Okay… What about childhood trauma? He might have been scared of octopuses, or pens… And now he wants to kill with his own fear?” Yuuri suggested, his fiftieth theory so far.

“Nope.” Victor dismissed. “Next.” He sat down and stared longingly into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri sighed in frustration. They had four more kills that same day. And every one had consumed that same, black liquid. “Okay. He dares them to drink it. Challenges them?”

“No, they were all in different places and they all did it around the exact same time.” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri looked at Victor in annoyance.

“Why do I get the feeling that this is a test?” Yuuri asked, glaring at Victor.

Victor was momentarily stunned by the reaction. It seemed like his plan of spending time with Yuuri with work as an excuse had backfired on him.

“What do you mean?” Victor asked innocently.

“I’ve given so many different theories now, and not one of them had been good enough.” Yuuri stated. “And you’re just sitting there, unwilling to supply anything on your own.”

Victor smiled in embarrassment. “Well…”

“So is this a test to see how much I can give before I brake?” Yuuri asked in frustration.

Victor cursed himself for accidently making Yuuri mad. “No, no… None of that… We’re just brainstorming ideas.” Victor defended. Shaking his hands in protest.

“You mean I’m brainstorming, while you’re just staring at me?” Yuuri asked, looking offended.

Victor suddenly felt nervous, had he been that obvious with his staring? 

“I’m sorry, but your voice is very captivating…” Victor said without thinking.

Yuuri looked taken aback by the words as his face turned into a lovely shade of red. “Uhm… It’s getting kind of late… I should uhm… go home…” Yuuri excused himself and began to stand up.

Victor started to panic. Crap, he had scared him away. The loveliest man in the world was now going to run for his life in the middle of the night.

“Why don’t you stay over?” Victor blurted out. Holding his breath to wait for Yuuri’s reaction.

Yuuri froze his movements. “Uhm… Thank you for the offer. But I have a roommate, and he will probably worry about me.” Yuuri said. His hands were shaking as he grabbed for his shoes.

Victor frantically wondered how he would avert the situation without sounding like a complete serial killer. 

“It’s past midnight. And don’t you live across town?” Victor tried to argue. He didn’t want Yuuri to leave. It had been so nice to have someone in his usually boring, quiet apartment.

“I do. But I’m also a police officer. I’ll be fine.” Yuuri retorted.

“Is there anyway I can convince you to stay? We have a murderer on the loose out there.” Victor said. He didn’t doubt Yuuri’s abilities, but he also didn’t want this wonderful man, the man that he had only known for a day, to get hurt or lost in this big city.

“Why do you want me to stay so badly?” Yuuri asked, letting go of his shoe and looked up at Victor’s ocean blue eyes.

Victor contemplated on whether or not he should tell his new partner about his tragic backstory. He had only known him for the day, but he had never felt this way for anyone before. 

“It’s a long story…” Victor said instead. 

This was the moment of truth. Would Yuuri leave him, or might he be the first person Victor could actually let in and open up to?

“Okay…” Yuuri nodded. “I suppose I got all night.”

Victor felt as if he had descended up to heaven and Yuuri was the one there to greet him. Until he suddenly realized that this meant that he would actually have to tell him about his past. 

Crap.

Victor nodded and led Yuuri to the couch. “Would you like some wine?” Victor asked nervously.

“Thank you, but I don’t really drink. I can have some water though…” Yuuri said politely. 

Victor nodded and brought back two glasses of water for both of them. He then started sipping nervously, suddenly finding his throat very dry.

Yuuri was patient. He didn’t rush him or questioned him. He just sat there with his kind eyes.

“Well…” Victor started. He had never told anyone his story before, and he felt uncertain on where to start. “I have a problem with allowing people to get hurt.” He stated.

Yuuri nodded understandingly. “Okay.” 

“It can probably be backtracked to when I was twelve and my parents got murdered in the next room.” Victor said bluntly.

Yuuri almost choked on air due to how intensely he gasped. “I’m so sorry, Victor. That must have been horrible.”

Yuuri placed his hand on top of Victor’s giving him enough courage to continue. “I had just gotten home from school. And I got home to a man, standing over my parents with a knife. My mama screamed at me to run. But I just stood there, frozen. Allowing the man to grab me and push me into my parent’s bedroom.” 

“Oh, god…” Yuuri whispered in shock.

“He locked me in. And he turned back to them… I just remember banging on the door until my hands started to bleed. Eventually a neighbor must have heard and called the police. They got me out, and told me not to look. I never got to see my parents again.”

There was a pause as Yuuri took the words in.

“I… I don’t even know what to say…” Yuuri said gently.

Victor smiled reassuringly to the younger man. “You don’t need to say anything.” 

“I can’t imagine…”

“It’s okay… Or… It was a long time ago. And it steered my way to get into this business. And I swore to myself that I would never let something like that happen again. That is why I can’t stand by if there is a chance someone can get hurt. You’ll probably notice that, as my partner.” Victor chuckled humorlessly.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in concern.

Victor looked at him in attention.

“Have you ever talked about this to someone?” Yuuri asked, thinking about his own long recovery process, from his own childhood trauma.

“I just talked to you.” Victor said like it was obvious. 

That pretty much answered Yuuri’s question. “Thank you for sharing with me.” Yuuri said gratefully.

He knew that it wasn’t good to suppress those things, especially not for someone so young and vulnerable. He also felt genuinely worried for Victor. He had only known him for a day. But he would feel devastated if something would ever happen to him. Especially a mental breakdown…

“So what about you?” Victor asked, changing the topics. “What inspired you to fight the criminals of the world?”

Yuuri’s face turned dark. “I… I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Victor relented immediately. He wouldn’t push Yuuri. He wanted to know him, yes. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him and more. But he wouldn’t push him. They had only known each other for a day, after all…

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri apologized. “It’s not you. It was just a pretty crappy experience.”

“I understand. You don’t need to tell me.” Victor assured.

Yuuri looked indecisive. Before he sighed.

“Have you ever heard about the Tsuriito-Killer?” Yuuri asked. Apparently having changed his mind.

Victor had. He made a study about him during his years in police-school in Russia. The Tsuriito-Killer was a pedophile in Japan, who raped and murdered his victims and kept them tied up with fishing line before he strangled them with it. 

Victor swallowed thickly and nodded. Not really liking where this conversation was going.

Yuuri rolled up his shirtsleeves and showed his wrists to Victor. They were covered in small, thin, almost invisible scars. But there was no doubt about it. They were scars from a fishing line.

Victor felt his heart break in his chest. ”Did… uhm…” Victor stuttered. 

If Yuuri were to confirm his theory, Victor would most likely go and cry in a corner. Or die from heartbreak.

Yuuri shook his head. “He took my best friend, Hiro, when I was eight years old. And I began looking for him. I was barely aware what a murderer was back then. My parents told me there was a monster taking children from the streets. And I set my mind to save my friend from it.”

Victor didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath.

“I never managed to save him.” A tear fell down Yuuri’s face. “But I did find him, when the Tsuriito-Killer found me. I was wandering the streets long past midnight. I was the perfect target.”

Please no. No, no, no. Victor almost covered his ears. He regretted ever asking. He didn’t want to know what had happened, to a sweet younger version of this man in front of him.

“Anyway. He kept his victims in his van, and I found Hiro there. He was crying, a lot. I was too drugged, to realize that the killer was raping him, right in front of me. He then strangled him with a fishing line. That’s when the police arrived.”

Victor was feeling nauseous. He thought that his own backstory was sad, which it was. But he didn’t need to see anything… Yuuri had been severely traumatized. 

“They were too late to save Hiro. But they arrested the killer. And they got me out…” Yuuri finished.

Victor didn’t know what to do with himself… he wanted to cry, scream, punch something, shoot something, or do anything that would change Yuuri’s past. 

“I went through therapy for about six years, to come to terms with the events that happened that one night… But I supposed that’s when I decided to become a police. I vowed to do everything I could to help others and make the world a better place.”

Victor was pretty sure he would cry if he spoke. But he had to admit that Yuuri was an admirable person, even more so than he originally thought. He was even starting to wonder if Yuuri was an angel in disguise. 

Yuuri wiped the tears away from his face. “Look at me. Crying on my first day on the job. Like some sort of loser.”

Victor almost got mad at hearing Yuuri speak so poorly of himself. If it had been anyone else speaking of him in that matter, they would have their ass kicked. 

“Please don’t say that.” Victor pleaded. “It makes me so sad to hear you speak so poorly of such a wonderful person.”

Yuuri smiled gently. Seeing what Victor was getting at. 

They then switched to easier topics, like their current murder case. They brainstormed more ideas, laughed at Victor’s impressions of Yakov. And they talked more about their childhoods and lives in general. Neither could remember a time when they had been this happy.

…………………………..

Victor was the first one to wake up the next morning. He smiled to himself, finding that Yuuri was asleep on his chest in the couch. His glasses had slipped off his face and he looked incredibly peaceful.

Victor didn’t even notice that he was pulling his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Until the Japanese man started to stir, slowly waking up.

Victor knew that Yuuri would be horrified if Victor mentioned this. So Victor did the one thing he could think of. He feigned sleep.

Yuuri woke up disoriented. He noticed that he wasn’t in his apartment, and he also realized that he was sleeping extremely comfortably. Once he figured out that he was sleeping on his partner, the one and only Victor Nikiforov, he panicked.

He sat up straight, faster than a bullet and frantically searched after his phone. He found it lying on the ground with fifteen missed calls from Phichit, his roommate. And a time that Yuuri was sure was lying to him. They had overslept, a lot. 

He turned to Victor who was still asleep on the couch. He dreaded having to wake him up.

But he didn’t seem to need to, since Victor was waking up on his own.

“What time is it?” Victor asked hoarsely, his voice was surprisingly deep this early in the morning.

“Almost ten…” Yuuri said tentatively. Waiting for Victor to panic along with him. 

But he never did. “Oh…” Victor said. Unbothered.

“We’re late.” Yuuri clarified.

“Nah… We worked all night. Yakov will understand.” Victor said calmly, sitting up. “Would you like some coffee?”

……………………………………

Yuuri had never been this embarrassed before. Walking into the station, late. With yesterday’s clothes and Victor beside him. Victor seemed unfazed with being late. He told Yuuri that he pretty much controls his own hours. And that Yakov just has to deal with it. 

This was Yuuri’s second day. And even though Victor had assured him that he wouldn’t lose his job, Yuuri had a hard time believing him.

“Had a good one, last night?” Chris asked. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere. 

“We just worked, nothing else.” Yuuri half-shouted, completely on edge.

“Okay then…” Chris chuckled, unconvinced. “Victor. Let me know when you’re done with him. I want my turn as well…” He teased and walked away to file some papers.

Victor clenched his fist at the outrageous suggestion. Chris might be his best friend, but he really wasn’t allowed to talk about Yuuri like that.

“What is he talking about?” Yuuri asked, blinking up at Victor.

Victor put on a smile and shrugged. “Who knows? Chris is crazy…” 

Yuuri looked after where Chris had disappeared. With a puzzled expression when Yakov was suddenly storming against them. 

“Katsuki!” He roared. Yuuri felt how Victor supportively placed his hand at the small of his back. 

“Y-yes, sir?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide. Bracing himself to lose the job he’d been working ten years to get.

“There’s someone in my office, looking for you.” He said, glaring at Victor.

Yuuri nodded, afraid to ask who it was, and instead made his way into his boss’s office.

“Yuuri, what the hell?” Phichit shouted, as soon as he laid his eyes on him. 

Yuuri flinched. Never in the past two years, had Phichit used foul language.

“Phichit?” 

“I called you fifteen times. You never came home last night. And your boss was telling me that you didn’t come into the office this morning. I was just about to file a missing person’s report. Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Phichit shouted, pushing Yuuri up against the wall.

Yuuri was momentarily scared over seeing someone as little as Phichit holding so much anger. 

“I fell asleep at Victor’s. I didn’t see the calls until this morning, and we overslept and…”

Suddenly Yuuri was looking into Victor’s back, Phichit being in the silverhaired man’s hands.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Victor growled to the small Thai man.

Yuuri saw how Phichit visibly paled. “Victor, let him go.” Yuuri ordered his partner.

Victor obeyed.

Yuuri went over to Phichit’s side to make sure that he was okay. 

“Phichit. This is my partner, Victor. Victor this is my roommate, Phichit.” Yuuri introduced the two. 

They just glared at each other. Until, Phichit looked back at Yuuri. “Next time you spend a night at your boyfriend’s, at least send me a text,” he demanded.

“He’s not my… No, no, no…” Yuuri tried to correct his friend but as Phichit narrowed his eyes, he realized that it was futile. “I’ll send a text.” 

Phichit nodded once and stormed away. “And I’m also late for school, thanks to you!” He called as his final words.

Yuuri stood there in silence for a while.

“Are you okay?” Victor finally asked. His face was full of concern.

“Yeah… I’ll just get him some takeout later, and we’ll be fine.” Yuuri assured.

Chris suddenly knocked on the open door to Yakov’s office. “I’m not sure how this fits into your whole exciting day, but your guy have killed eight more people tonight.”

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other. Their murderer had now killed twelve people and seemed to be doubling the murders every day. They needed to find him.

Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? :D 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! I given this chapter a lot of thought and effort. And I really hope you find this story exciting! <3 
> 
> Let me know! <3


	9. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is getting into gangerous territory with the Yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying. Or I should have started two days ago... But I'm writing this instead... XD
> 
> #INeedHelp...
> 
> Anyway. I hope you like it. <3

This was probably Victor’s most successful raid ever. No one fired any shots. They got to confiscate all the drugs and arrest all of the gang members.

Victor had two yakuza members in his backseat. They were speaking Japanese, but they seemed to be blaming each other. Victor couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he parked in the station’s garage. There were two other officers ready to meet him there. They opened the doors and got the Yakuza men out and over to holding cells.

Victor now had a lot of interrogations to get done. Then he would get down to the club and make sure that his husband was okay. 

………………………………………

Yuuri was extremely self-conscious about his bruise, ever since his day started. Especially since it was shirtless Friday, which meant that Yuuri had no sleeves to hide his injury behind.

“Nice abs.” A drunk regular, called to him. 

Yuuri ruffled the man’s hair gently, and walked on. Serving drinks.

He wasn’t just a stripper. He was also a waiter, who was sometimes responsible of cleaning up after the guests, and he also had to dance when someone asked for it. It was truly a weird place.

Yuuri didn’t envy those who had this as their full time job. But he did feel a great amount of respect for them. Never did he imagine it to be this hard to constantly be objectified by the guests and pushed around by his greedy boss.

But he was listening in on the Yakuza men’s talk regularly. They were currently discussing how there must be some kind of leak in their community for the police to be able to figure out their shipment delivery. 

Most of them were blaming Tadashi. The man Victor had arrested at the club. But some thought that they were being watched. Which meant that Yuuri had to be extra careful. 

“Akira.” One of them called.

“In a minute.” Yuuri called back, and served the drinks to the requested table before walking towards the Yakuza men reluctantly.

“How is your wrist?” One of them asked, someone Yuuri had never seen before.

“It’s fine, darling. I’ve had much worse.” Yuuri said dismissively.

The man grinned darkly. “Then perhaps a dance is in order?”

Yuuri really didn’t recognize the man. He recognized all the others but they were surprisingly quiet in this man’s presence. He allowed his mind to analyze the dynamics while he danced. He had a theory. But he still needed a lot more to back it up.

“My men have told me about you. And they really weren’t lying…” The man said.

Yuuri felt how his theory was beginning to get confirmed. This man was the oyabun. Who else would call the other members of the yakuza ‘his men’? He now knew his face. But he couldn’t arrest him here though. There were four men from the Yakuza. And Yuuri was pretty sure that all of them were armed in some way.

“What do they say?” Yuuri asked instead, moving closer so he could get this man’s full attention to his body.

“That you are very…” The oyabun searched for the word. “…Seductive.” 

Yuuri nodded to him, he felt how his pulse began speeding up, but he used all of his energy to make sure that no one noticed.

“Hey! Akira! We need a dance over here!” Two college boys called from a table in the front. They were two very happy drunks, Yuuri’s favorite audience.

“Sorry, love.” Yuuri told the oyabun. “Duty calls.”

Yuuri felt grateful for a way out. This man clearly meant trouble, and Yuuri really didn’t want to be close to him when his husband made his surprise visit sometime during the day.

But just as Yuuri took a step away, the oyabun grabbed his bruised wrist.

Yuuri swallowed a gasp of pain that was about to escape him.

“Please, stay.” The oyabun asked. His voice sounded polite but it still held a dangerous tone that Yuuri really didn’t want to investigate.

The oyabun then proceeded to take out a big bundle of money that he brushed against Yuuri’s thigh. “I would really like to get to know you better…”

Yuuri didn’t need the money. But the protocol said that he would stay were the money was. He could take a chance and say that everyone had a limited time before he had to move on. But if the oyabun was a regular, he would see through the lie, and Yuuri’s life could be endangered. 

So he took the second option. Staying with the oyabun. He could get hurt if he didn’t keep him under control but it was safer then raising suspicion from the man.

“No touching…” Yuuri singsonged and pushed the oyabun back in his seat. He then started dancing for him. 

“So… Akira…” The oyabun purred. “How long have you been in the states?”

Yuuri had his backstory well planned out as anyone with a brain would. “I moved here three months ago with a friend. We’re going to be actors.” He lied smoothly.

The oyabun grinned. “Actors, huh? I thought for sure that you would go for the modeling profession.”

“Hmm… What makes you say that?” Yuuri asked while spinning gracefully.

The oyabun eyed him hungrily. “Because you really have the body for it. I could also set you up with a few of my contacts if you’d like?” 

Yuuri leaned closer, so his nose was almost brushing against the oyabun’s “I’m not stupid.” He whispered.

The oyabun looked completely taken off guard by the statement.

“I bet the audition would be in a secluded motel room.” Yuuri continued, keeping up his character’s demeanor up to throw the oyabun off as much as possible. “And before I know it he would ask me to pose for a collection of bondage items. And sooner or later, I would be in a van, a perfect part of the human trafficking system…” 

The oyabun looked completely stunned.

“I know how it works.” Yuuri finished with a confident smirk.

He noticed how the regular yakuza men, was trying to stiffen their laughs.

“I can’t believe you look like that, and have a brain.” The oyabun exclaimed in shock.

Yuuri smirked. “You’re too kind.” 

“How would you like to work for me?” The oyabun suddenly asked.

Yuuri swallowed nervously and pressed himself under the surface. “I have a job, and I’m going with my dream. So unless you’re a producer or a casting director, I suggest you take your offers elsewhere.” He said, beginning feel too involved, which was never good, especially not in his case. 

“How is your family feeling about your current profession?” The oyabun asked, gesturing to the rest of the club, like he was sitting in the middle of a dump.

“His family is dead.” Yuma supplied.

Crap. Yuuri had forgotten that he had told his backstory to other people. 

The oyabun grinned wolfishly “So you’re saying that no one would look for you, if you were to… I don’t know… disappear?”

Double crap. This had suddenly turned into a very dangerous situation. Should he reveal his identity and arrest this man without anything to defend himself with? No. He couldn’t…

“I have a lot of friends.” Yuuri said instead. “And since they are very dependant on me, they would probably find me pretty fast.”

The oyabun’s grin didn’t falter. 

“Akira. You’ve been in the same spot for too long.” Hayao, the co-worker Yuuri had asked to keep an eye out for him, said forcefully.

“Sorry.” Yuuri apologized, grateful that he had an excuse to leave. “I have to go.” Yuuri bowed politely and took a step back. The oyabun grabbed his wrist immediately.

“I’m paying him.” The oyabun growled to Yuuri’s co-worker. 

“You can’t touch the dancers.” Hayao snapped. And the oyabun released his grip reluctantly. “He can come back to you later and continue. But he needs to entertain the others. He’s our best.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully to Hayao. And walked over to the college boys who cheered him on.

That’s when Victor walked in.

……………………………….

Victor had a long day at the station. Yuri kept being hostile against him, and the criminals didn’t give him a lot of information. Not to mention that he spent most of the day worrying about his husband. Every time one of the criminals said something horrifying, Victor was reminded of the fact that Yuuri had to spend his entire days with them.

And those bastards had hurt him. Victor could commit murder because of that fact alone. As he entered the club, he hoped beyond everything that he wouldn’t walk in on anything, or he would probably draw his gun and deliver his own justice.

The first thing Victor noticed when he stepped inside was Yuuri walking against him without a shirt. And Victor had to question whether or not his husband was a Greek god.

Victor almost felt ashamed. He was there to make sure Yuuri was safe, and there he was, practically drooling and not keeping his head in the game for a second.

But he had to do a double take when Yuuri walked right past him, towards two young college students. 

Victor had never felt this invisible before. But of course Yuuri wouldn’t initiate contact with him when he was working. Victor didn’t even know what he was thinking.

Victor took a nearby table. Deciding to watch over Yuuri for a while. He was off duty, so no one could hold this against him.

Yuuri was dancing for the young men, and Victor could see their looks of awe, and he had to fight the urge to stand on his table and announce to the whole room that he was married to that man.

“I can take your order?” A Japanese man asked lowly. Victor looked up at him, he wasn’t nearly as attractive as Yuuri, but he wasn’t bad-looking either. He was smiling suggestively to Victor as he bit his pen playfully.

“I’ll have some club soda.” Victor said, not really feeling like drinking.

The man looked surprised but didn’t comment on it. “Coming up…” He said, walking away with swaying hips, and Victor’s eyes fell back to Yuuri immediately. 

Yuuri definitely had moves, it was apparent to anyone, and it was driving Victor insane. Everyone in the room looked at Yuuri liked they knew his soul, when not even one of them knew his real name. 

Except Victor…

But where was his credit? Those college boys were the ones Yuuri had his eyes on right now.

“Here you go.” The waiter said and handed Victor his glass. “Do you want dance?” 

Victor didn’t really listen. He looked up to the Japanese man distractedly. “Huh?

The Japanese man took that as his cue and started his dance. Victor was too stunned to look away. Did he even say yes? He couldn’t remember anymore.

The man bent forward towards Victor and danced even closer to him. Victor backed away uncomfortably. He didn’t know why, but it felt like he was cheating on Yuuri like this. Having another man almost in his lap. 

He didn’t get a lot of time to dwell on it though before Yuuri appeared. He said something in Japanese to make the man leave. He sounded annoyed, and Victor could tell that he was jealous. 

Yuuri didn’t get jealous often, but when he did, it usually ended with sex, mind-blowingly good sex. And by the look Yuuri gave him, he could immediately feel his pants grow tighter.

“Was he good to you?” Yuuri asked in his Akira voice. Low and with that clear as day Japanese accent.

Victor didn’t know how to answer that. Yuuri would know if he would lie. And there was also a warning in his voice, meaning trouble if Victor had enjoyed it too much.

“You are better…” He said instead. Making Yuuri smirk in victory.

“Well, officer, you’re too kind…” Yuuri said and climbed up in Victor’s lap so that he was straddling his legs. 

He then took both of his hand and gently pulled his fingers through his husband’s hair and brushed their noses together.

Victor was sure that his brain had melted by now. He couldn’t form a clear thought if so his life depended on it. 

His mind was just screaming for more of his husband’s touch. He wanted Yuuri, and nothing else but Yuuri.

“Akira!” The men from the Yakuza called.

Yuuri sighed in annoyance. And called back something in Japanese. He turned to Victor one final time. “Got to work…” He booped Victor’s nose and climbed off of him. 

Victor was on the verge of bawling like a little kid when Yuuri left him by himself. He also noticed that he had to cross his legs so no one would notice how hard he was. He took a big gulp from his club soda as he tried to calm down.

Victor started to glare at the people who had now occupied his husband, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed someone was smirking at him.

He turned his head and saw a man that was so drunk he could barely stay in the chair.

“He’s hot, right?” The man slurred and swallowed more of the mysterious drink in his hand.

Victor didn’t like to hear that from someone else. He hated that the world found Yuuri just as attractive as he did.

“Too bad he’ll disappear today…” The man continued, as he began looking nauseous.

That got Victor’s attention immediately.

“What?” He asked fully turned to the man.

“That man… He takes all the good ones…” The man muttered grumpily. “First it’s the boys, then comes that man and then…” he made a gesture with his hands. “...Then best dancers disappears…”

Victor swallowed. What man? He looked among the people Yuuri was dancing for, and sure enough, there was a man there. A man that eyed Yuuri a little bit too intensely for Victor’s liking. But he would not get his hands on him. No, no, no. Victor would stay here all night to make sure that that didn’t happen.

He was reaching for his phone to check the time when he noticed a napkin that he was sure he hadn’t placed there. He took it out and looked at it.

‘The man in front of me is the yakuza’s boss’

It was Yuuri’s handwriting. Victor looked up and narrowed his eyes to the man in question. The boss was trying to get Yuuri to come closer to him. Victor knew one thing for sure. He would take a lot of pleasure in arresting that man.

……………………………..

“Do you know the cop?” The oyabun asked.

“He’s harmless…” Yuuri assured. “He’s just here to watch me.”

The oyabun seemed conflicted about something. 

“Yuma told me that he arrested Tadashi.” The oyabun snarled. Narrowing his eyes in Yuma as if he was lying.

“He did.” Yuuri confirmed. “Not that he did a lot of the work, there was a younger one that was more or less in charge.”

Yuuri didn’t know why he was throwing Victor’s new partner under the bus. He just knew that he had to protect Victor in case the oyabun wanted revenge.

The oyabun considered that for a while. “Do you think you can get him to talk?” he finally asked. “Ask him about their so called ‘investigation’, and find out what they know.” 

“What’s in it for me?” Yuuri asked. If he just took the deal without any questions, there would definitely be something wrong. Especially since he practically refused a job from the man only a half an hour ago.

“What would you like?” The oyabun asked.

“How about your intentions?” 

“Intentions?” The oyabun asked in confusion.

“Tell me what you will do with the information. Just so I know I won’t be responsible for something illegal…” Yuuri said, trying to think on his feet.

The oyabun smirked. “So you’re a good guy now, with a gentle heart? Don’t want to see people get hurt, despite your slutty attitude?” 

Slutty attitude?

Yuuri shook his head in annoyance and left him there, feeling offended by such a thoughtless comment. Even though it was for Akira and not for him, it still hurt.

“Akira.” The oyabun called after him. “Get back here.” 

Yuuri got eye contact with Victor and saw how his husband looked furious as he rose from his seat and stormed against him.

It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up and realize, that Victor wasn’t looking at him, he was looking right behind him.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he felt fingers wrap around his neck, he also felt the oyabun’s breath against his ear. “You dirty little whore, you’re mine.” The oyabun whispered and tightened his grip. But his hands were gone the instant Victor reached him and literally pried the man away. With a lot more force than was probably necessary.

The other yakuza men rose from their seats as well, and started advancing on Victor.

“Get out.” Yuuri told his husband. “Now.” 

Victor shook his head. “They’ll get away.” 

“Get out.” Yuuri said again, beginning to literally push Victor out. “We have no weapons and we’re outnumbered. We need to go.” 

“Akira?” the oyabun growled, taking out a butterfly knife from his back pocket.

“Run!” Yuuri hissed. Pulling Victor out to the busy sidewalk of New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yuuri can not get back to Akira anytime soon. Hopefully they have all the information they need, to take them down. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be another flashback... ;) I enjoy writing those so much!! <3 I hope you like this story.. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	10. Criminal Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor are struggling with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback! 
> 
> Shorter this time, but I hope you'll like it!! <3

Three years ago…

Victor and Yuuri where swamped by the victim’s files. They had been reading through all twelve of them without finding anything specific to tie them together.

“Can you pass the Italian’s file again?” Yuuri asked tiredly.

Victor passed the file without making any comments. He too, was tired. Especially after ten hours at the office.

“Are you two aiming for over time every day?” Chris asked, bringing them the coffee pot.

“Thank god!” Victor exclaimed, filling his empty cup up with much needed caffeine.

“So…” Chris smirked, leaning close to Yuuri. “Is Victor treating you good?” 

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up. “Yes. Victor has been very great.”

“Is that so?” Chris asked lowly, making eye contact with Victor as he leaned even closer.

Victor glared at the blond man, not appreciating Chris’s teasing at all.

“Victor, your cup is full!” Yuuri shrieked as coffee was pouring out on the table. He quickly moved into action and saved the files from the dark liquid.

“Oh.” Victor said in confusion, and immediately stopped pouring the coffee.

Chris was just laughing. 

Yuuri was gathering paper towels and placed them all over the table to soak up the spilled coffee.

“You seem distracted, Victor.” Chris pointed out, moving over to where Yuuri was standing and placing his hand on the Japanese man’s waist. “Any particular reason?”

Yuuri tensed up and gracefully moved out of Chris’s grip. Collecting a few of the soaked paper towels.

Victor narrowed his eyes at Chris. Absentmindedly wondering what he did wrong in his life to deserve having someone like Chris as his friend. A man that constantly tested his patience.

“It’s probably the long days.” Yuuri offered, collecting more paper towels. “We’re all pretty drained from this case.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, Yuuri… I would be happy to treat you to dinner in order to help you get back your energy…” He moved closer to Yuuri as he spoke, backing him up against the counter.

Victor had to fight every single one of his instincts, as to not rip Chris away.

Yuuri swallowed and looked like he had been caught in a corner “I’m not tired.” He protested immediately. “Or hungry.”

“How about tomorrow night then? You’re not working on Saturdays, and I know this great little place next to one of New York’s trendiest clubs.” Chris asked lowly, looking between Yuuri and Victor. “We could have some fun…”

Victor was clenching his fist under the table. Yuuri was HIS partner, and far too good to be going out on a date with someone like Chris. Someone who had slept with pretty much the entire police force.

“L-Like a date?” Yuuri asked in slight panic.

Chris nodded suggestively.

“He’s busy.” Victor almost growled, earning both of the other police officer’s attention.

There was a pregnant pause, of Victor feeling like he wanted to sink through the ground, Yuuri looking at Victor like he had grown a second head, and Chris smiling like he had just discovered the meaning of life.

“I… I am actually…” Yuuri admitted, turning to Chris. “I promised to help my roommate with his thesis. He’s studying to a police officer as well.”

“Maybe next time then…?” Chris asked with a wink.

Yuuri looked away dismissively. Suddenly looking very interested in wiping away coffee.

Chris moved over to Victor and leaned in towards his ear. “You better make your move, Nikiforov. Or he’s going to get taken very, very soon…” He whispered.

Victor was already painfully aware of that statement, but now he was also sure of something else. Chris knew. 

Chris knew that he had a crush on Yuuri.

Victor glared at him some more, for good measure.

“Good luck with the case you two.” Chris singsonged. Calling it a day and leaving Victor and Yuuri to do their job.

“Is he always like that?” Yuuri asked, gesturing to where Chris had just been standing.

“That’s Chris…” Victor muttered bitterly and sipped the coffee from his overfilled cup.

“He’s been keeping it up most of the day. Is it because I’m new here?” Yuuri asked. 

‘It’s because you’re gorgeous.’ Victor’s mind supplied. “I don’t know. Maybe…” Victor said instead.

Yuuri sighed. “Anyway… We’re soon going to have twenty-eight dead people, if this killer keeps up his exponential kills. And it’s only going to get worse. How is this person doing it?”

“We’ll find out.” Victor assured.

Yuuri took one of the files and placed it on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked.

“I’m just going to try something.” Yuuri kept taking files and placing them on the floor.

Victor just observed, trying to figure out what Yuuri was doing.

“I’m the killer. Why are these people my targets?” Yuuri asked himself. “Middle aged woman. Unemployed white man, College student from Italy, Mexican restaurant owner, eighteen year old gothic girl…”

“None of them are under eighteen.” Victor observed. “Or over sixty.”

“So they are all adults.” Yuuri concluded. “Why do I want them dead?” 

Yuuri pretending to think like a serial killer was making Victor slightly nervous. He was surprisingly good at it.

“I’m choosing poison for a reason. The death is quick and stops the heart immediately. I know how to make this kind of poison, so I must have had some kind of training, medical education, perhaps.” Yuuri spoke silently.

“Do you think it’s a doctor?” Victor asked.

Yuuri almost lifted from the ground when the thought struck him. “What if the victims believe it’s medicine?” He almost shouted. “They take it at the same time. Most medicines need to be time adjusted!” 

Victor stood up from his spot. “But a public hospital could never get away with something like that. They only leave out prescriptions.” He was matching Yuuri’s enthusiasm but he wasn’t sure why.

“Then a private medical facility or maybe…” Yuuri stopped and looked through the files again. “Victor. How would you feel if you were an unemployed white man in your forties, who still lived with your mother?” 

The question took Victor off guard. “I don’t know… Unfulfilled, depressed maybe?”

“And how would you feel if you were an eighteen year old girl who lost your parents by a house-fire you caused?” Yuuri added.

“Uhm… Guilty?”

“And if you were an middle aged woman with no husband, wife or kids, working as a cashier at a nearby convenience store?” 

“Bored?” Victor supplied, still not sure where Yuuri was going with this.

“And if you came to America from Mexico and wanted to open a restaurant, but you’re in more debt than you’re worth?”

“I guess I would be stressed, desperate maybe.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to calm down his excitement “And what do you do, when you have to deal with all these emotions and have no idea what to do? Somewhere where they might give you medicine…?”

“A psychiatrist?” Victor gasped, feeling how a puzzle had just been completed. “Yuuri! You’re amazing!”

Yuuri blushed happily.

“So if we can find people close to them, ask them about where the victims might have received help. We might find our killer.” Victor exclaimed.

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? :D
> 
> Next time we will be checking back to the present time and see how Victor and Yuuri will escape the Yakuza...
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. Running from the Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor is running from the Yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop whop!!! New update. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

“In here!” Yuuri urged and pulled Victor with him into an alley.

“Yuuri, you’re barefoot!” Victor exclaimed worriedly, knowing that most of the back alleys in New York were covered in broken glass.

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri assured. “Through here.” He lifted the broken fence aside so Victor could squeeze through. “We need to get back to the station and get some backup. We’re arresting the Oyabun tonight.”

“Do we even know his identity?” Victor asked, checking the ground as they ran.

“I stole his wallet.” Yuuri announced. “And we need to get to safety before he finds out.”

“You’re amazing, honey.” Victor praised as he checked behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“Just doing my job…” Yuuri chuckled before suddenly stepping on something sharp.

“Yuuri!” Victor was immediately by his side.

“I’m good.” Yuuri got out between clenched teeth and continued whilst limping. “Just a sharp rock…”

“You’re bleeding.” Victor pointed out as he hovered.

Yuuri continued grunting in pain “I barely feel it…” he lied.

“That’s it.” Victor stated and effortlessly threw Yuuri over his shoulder.

“Victor. You’re being ridiculous.” Yuuri protested. “There’s almost five blocks to the station.”

“And you’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you walk there.” Victor argued, tightening his grip on his husband so he wouldn’t drop him.

Yuuri didn’t have a good argument that would result in Victor letting him walk. 

“You’re feeling lighter. Have you not been eating properly?” Victor questioned.

“There they are!” The Yakuza men shouted and started to run.

“Victor, you better hurry.” Yuuri urged, cursing the fact that he didn’t have his gun to keep the Yakuza men at bay. 

Victor ran, and he ran fast, despite having Yuuri thrown over his shoulder.

Yuuri began searching Victor’s pockets after anything that could be useful. And he thanked the heavens that Victor was a real man-child. In his pocket was a big box of soft air gun bullets.

Yuuri quickly ripped open the package, so the tiny round plastic balls could fall to the ground.

The Yakuza men didn’t seem to understand what was happening, before they all slipped and fell over each other in a heap on the ground.

“Did it work?” Victor asked, panting for air.

“It did.” Yuuri sighed in relief. “Looks like I killed two birds with one stone, I thought I forbid soft air guns?”

“Can… We… Please… Discuss… This… Later?” Victor pleaded, completely out of air.

Yuuri looked down and noticed that the ground was clean from now on. 

“Put me down, I can run the rest.” Yuuri stated, poking at Victor’s back.

“You… sure?” Victor wheezed.

“Down.” Yuuri demanded.

Victor complied. And gently lowered his husband while breathing heavily.

“Thank you. Now, come on, we’re almost there.” Yuuri ran whilst limping and pulling Victor along with him.

As soon as they reached the station they closed the door behind them and stopped momentarily to collect their breaths. 

After a few minutes, they finally had the strength to move on.

“We’re taking the elevator.” Victor declared and glared at the stairs for even existing.

“Good idea.” Yuuri agreed and limped after his husband. 

Victor immediately froze at Yuuri grunting in pain and pulled Yuuri’s arm around his shoulder to help support his weight. “Try not to walk on that foot.” He pleaded, as he pushed the elevator button with his free hand.

“I just really need shoes and a bandage, and I’ll be fine.”

They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor.

“I just realized, that I have to step into the station and look like this…” Yuuri chuckled, looking down at himself.

“Are you cold?” Victor asked worriedly. Taking in Yuuri’s appearance. 

“I’m fine. I’m just pretty sure that Phichit is going to take a picture of me, and put up all over the station…” Yuuri admitted.

“I’ll break his phone.” Victor promised.

“Since when did you become suicidal?” Yuuri asked, smiling fondly.

They reached their floor and everyone’s eyes were turned on them. “We need to gather a team to arrest the Yakuza.” Victor called while getting Yuuri to a nearby chair.

The entire station was immediately sprung into life.

Chris suddenly appeared. “Wow, Yuuri. In which world is it legal for you to look this hot? Is it just me or did the air conditioner just stop working?” He asked, fanning himself.

Victor still didn’t like to see Chris flirt with Yuuri. Even though he knew that Chris had no chance at all. 

“Chris, can you patch him up, I’m grabbing our gear.” Victor said and walked towards their lockers to get Yuuri a shirt to wear. And to gather their guns and wests

“My pleasure.” Chris smirked and grabbed the first aid kit and got to work. Starting with cleaning the wound.

“What the hell is this stripper doing here?” Yuri snarled as he stormed towards Yuuri. “Chris. He works for the fucking Yakuza, he’s probably here to gather information.”

Chris laughed warmly. “Oh little Yuri. This is Victor’s partner, grown up Yuuri.”

Yuri glared at Yuuri in disbelief. “You’re his partner?”

“Nice to see you again.” Yuuri smiled. Only hissing when the alcohol reached his bleeding injury.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called from somewhere. They could hear his voice long before he came into view. Once he finally appeared, he stopped dead in his tracks and took in Yuuri’s appearance. “I thought you were visiting your family in Japan.” He said accusingly.

“Well…” Yuuri chuckled nervously. “Turned out I had to go undercover to get inside the Yakuza.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Please say that Victor at least knew.” Phichit pleaded.

“He knew.” Yuuri assured as Chris wrapped a bandage around his foot. “And Yakov told us not to mention anything.”

“Did everything go okay? What happened to your foot? And your arm” Phichit shot questions like he was interrogating. 

“Pointy rock.” Yuuri smiled. “And groping men.”

“That should do it.” Chris purred as he released Yuuri’s foot. “Too bad I’m not a foot fetish.” He looked Yuuri up and down. “Now, Yuuri… Did you learn how to pole-dance in that outfit?”

“Move aside.” Victor ordered as he walked towards his husband, with a clean shirt, real pants and their gear.

Chris laughed gently and did as told. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said gratefully and kissed Victor’s cheek.

Yuri looked around frantically, wondered if he had just imagined that. Victor was wearing a ring, he was married, and here he was, shamelessly flirting with his partner in front of all his colleagues.

“Oh Yurio. I see you’ve met my partner, Yuuri.” Victor cheered happily. 

Yuri didn’t know how to feel. Victor was a disgusting pig of a man. That was for sure. His wife was probably waiting alone at home, wondering why her husband was always late. And Victor just sat there gushing over his partner who also seemed incredibly shameless to be seducing a married man.

“Victor. Do you have my ring?” Yuuri asked as he looked at his finger.

Victor smiled lovingly. “Of course, dear.” He then proceeded to reach behind his neck to take off his necklace that had a golden ring attached to it.

This was officially going from weird to fucked up. Yuri thought to himself, still looking around and waited for someone, anyone else to reach to this.

“Thank you, honey.” Yuuri said as he placed the ring on his finger. It was a perfect match to Victor’s.

Suddenly, Yuri understood. “YOU’RE FUCKING MARRIED?” He shouted.

Everyone turned their heads and blinked at him.

“Yes…” Yuuri finally answered, looking at Victor’s smirking face. “Didn’t you tell him?” 

“I thought it would be more fun to see him use his detective skills.” Victor smiled. “He really needs to work on them…” 

“Victor!” Yuuri scolded. “That’s very rude.”

This was the first time since the day he started, that someone had actually jumped to Yuri’s defense.

“Please forgive my husband, sometimes he speaks without consulting his brain.” Yuuri said before shooting a accusing look to his partner.

Victor looked guilty. “I’m sorry, Yurio. You’re a great detective.” He lied, which was obvious to everyone.

Yuuri sighed in defeat before turning to Yuri. “You’ve only been here for a few days, and you’re still very young, so you can only be better from now on…”

“I don’t need a fucking pep-talk!” Yuri snapped. “What I need… What I need is to be treated like a fucking adult!”

Chris smirked. “So you want to play with the big boys, huh?” 

“Do you even know how to hold a gun, princess?” JJ asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

“Stop it.” Yuuri told his fellow officers. “Yuri. Do you want to prove yourself?” He asked seriously.

Yuri nodded with determination. 

“How do you feel about helping out with arresting the Oyabun tonight?”

Yuri smirked. “Now we’re talking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3 
> 
> #CommentsFuelsMyExistance


	12. Broken cups and firing guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gear up to take down the Oyabun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this long, and not really progressing chapter... XD 
> 
> I can just feel how the story is reaching its end, and I'm clutching onto it for dear life... XD
> 
> But I hope you'll like this! <3

“Taisei Kimura, owns multiple buildings in New York, and currently lives in his penthouse at upper Manhattan.” Yuuri read from the computer after tapping in the personal information from the Oyabun’s ID

“So how do we play this? Do we just go to his apartment and arrest him?” Victor asked, letting his chin relax against his husband’s shoulder.

“We can always hope that he’s at home. But we should also send out his identity to the other stations, and maybe even the newspapers, in case he isn’t…”

“I’ll get on that.” Phichit announced.

“And I’m changing into my normal clothes.” Yuuri declared and grabbed the bundle of clothes Victor had gotten for him.

“Why?” Chris pouted. “I can think of a way, or two that we could… OUCH!” He exclaimed and grabbed his foot.

“Whops…” Victor grinned. “…I didn’t know you were standing there…” 

“You stomped on my foot!” Chris accused.

“That is a wild accusation, Chris. And I would really like to see you support that with some evidence…” 

Yuuri got up and grabbed his clothes. “Apologize, Vitya.” He whispered into his ear and left for the bathrooms.

“Hurry back, my love!” Victor called after him.

“I’ll see what I can do…” Yuuri called back and disappeared out of sight.

“I miss him already…” Victor declared.

“Yes. They’re always like that…” Phichit told Yuri from a bit further away.

“But they’re married. How are they even allowed to work together? Isn’t there some kind of law against it?” Yuri questioned.

“Well… There are rules, but they are an exception. Yuuri and Victor are the best police officers in all of New York, the city really couldn’t afford to separate them.” Phichit explained.

“I don’t see why everyone is so impressed. Victor is a real airhead, and his husband stepped on a sharp rock.” Yuri scoffed.

“In four days, they have pretty much taken down the entire New York’s Yakuza.” Phichit pointed out.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “That could just be a lucky break…”

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked. 

Phichit jumped, as Victor was suddenly standing right beside them. “Nothing. We’re just very impressed over your work.”

“It was mostly Yuuri.” Victor praised. “He can play those men like a piano.”

“Or maybe those men played him and he just went along with it,” JJ spoke up with a grin.

Everyone grew extremely silent at that comment. Chris was Victor’s best friend, which is why he managed to get away with most of his comments. JJ on the other hand was not one of Victor’s friends, which meant that he was now out on dangerous territory.

“Did you say something?” Victor questioned, his eyes glaring a hole through the Canadian’s skull.

JJ didn’t seem to get the hint. “I mean, he walks around here, dressed like that, I’m sure we can all guess what those men were thinking…”

Victor’s face grew dark in anger.

“Victor. You should take Yurio to the shooting range to make sure he has the skills.” Chris said cautiously, he could tell that Victor was getting annoyed. Nothing provoked him more than someone making insensitive comments about his husband.

Yuri could also tell that Victor demeanor took a turn for the worse. So he tugged on Victor’s shirtsleeve to get him away from this situation “Where is the shooting range?” He asked.

Victor considered the younger boy for a moment, before deciding to let JJ slide under his radar with a warning for this time. 

“It’s through here…” He stated, and began to lead Yuri away. When they suddenly almost collided into Yuuri.

“Hi, there.” Victor greeted. And admired his fully dressed husband. “You clean up good…” he allowed his fingers to travel along the hem of Yuuri’s shirt.

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he placed his hands on Victor’s hips.

Yuri scowled in annoyance, how was it even possible for these two to get anything done? They couldn’t even keep their hands away from each other for ten fucking seconds. “The shooting range?” Yuri reminded, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

“Right…” Victor agreed. “Yuuri, my star. Care to join us?” He asked his husband, while stroking his hair.

Yuri mentally gagged. How could they get away with being this unprofessional at their place of work? 

Yuuri nodded. “I’d love to.” 

“Akira?” A Japanese man in handcuffs questioned, as he was being led away by Leo. “You’re a fucking cop?” 

Yuuri tensed up, clearly familiar with this man.

“You okay?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri nodded while staring after the man.

“You filthy traitor!” The man roared and knocked Leo over with the element of surprise. 

Guang-Hong was on him within a second and pressed him up against the wall. “Don’t move.” He ordered. “Leo? Are you good?” He asked.

Suddenly the man quickly spun around and head-butted the smaller police officer. Guang-Hong yelped and fell to the ground.

The man then turned to Yuuri with a feral expression, eyes narrowing and teeth glimmering.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” The man shouted and began charging on Yuuri.

Victor however wasn’t going to let that man close. He quickly strode forward to meet the man halfway, and he gave him a swift kick to the back of his knees before pressing the man into the floor.

“Don’t you dare threaten him again.” Victor roared.

The man started to laugh underneath him. “You’re in love with that whore? Dangling his body like a worm on a hook? I’ll tell you a secret… He’s going to get eaten.”

Victor grabbed the back of the man’s neck and began squeezing. Taking pleasure in the way the man spluttered for breath. “No. He’s. Not.”

“Victor. Stop.” Yuuri ordered and pried him away. Victor didn’t feel satisfied, so he tried to squeeze past Yuuri, when Yuuri shoved him back. “Victor. You need to calm down.” He snapped. 

Victor’s eyes widened in realization, he knew Yuuri was right.

“Go get a glass of water.” Yuuri told him, the best way for Victor to calm down right now was some distance.

Victor huffed in annoyance but still left.

The man was still gasping on the floor, as Leo and Guang-Hong made their way back to him.

They picked him up from the ground, and both of them held on to him.

“Where are you taking him?” Yuuri asked, not because he didn’t trust them, but because it was weird for someone to be transferred this late on a Thursday.

“We’re taking him back to a holding cell.” Leo announced. “He spent most of the day in a interrogation room, forgotten by your husband.”

“He also peed his pants sometime during the day. Which is probably why he’s so cranky….” Guang-Hong chimed in.

“Oh.” Yuuri nodded in understanding. That did sound like Victor. If Yuuri wasn’t around, Victor ran a high chance of forgetting his own head.

Guang-Hong and Leo made a second attempt to transfer the Yakuza man. When he suddenly ripped free again and did one final move to attack Yuuri.

He didn’t get far before he was immediately kicked away by Yuri, who then proceeded to throw himself on top of the man. “How hard is it to fucking get him under control?” He questioned. “You grab the end of the cuffs like this, and then you press them upward towards his neck so he can’t move. Is that too hard to understand?”

Guang-Hong and Leo looked utterly embarrassed to be lectured by the youngest man on the force. “S-sorry…” They both stuttered and did as Yuri instructed them to.

Yuri then stood up and brushed himself off, when he noticed he apparently had another spectator besides Yuuri.

“What are you staring at, asshole?” He questioned to the taller man with the cold expression.

The man just looked at him unimpressed, before he turned around and left.

Yuuri looked after the dark haired man cautiously. Before he joined Yuri’s side. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, who the hell is that?” Yuri asked.

“That’s officer Altin, or Otabek, if you prefer.” Yuuri said sadly. “He’s on probation right now, he recently lost his partner and isn’t handling it too well…”

Yuri stared after him. There was something slightly familiar about him, but he couldn’t quite place it.

The sound of the Yakuza man, snapped him out of his thoughts.

“We’re going to skin you alive you traitor! Just you wait!” He called from the distance.

Yuri looked at the older man. He seemed completely unfazed by the words. “It doesn’t bother you? What he says…?”

“I’ve heard much worse…” Yuuri assured gently. “Come on, let’s see if Victor is calm enough to handle a gun.”

Victor was standing in a corner with the rest of the officers standing around him, once Yuuri and Yuri entered the scene.

“What’s going on?”

“Victor broke my mug!” Minami cried.

“It was an accident.” Victor argued.

“Don’t give me that. You’ve been wanting that cup dead, ever since Yuuri gave it to me as a secret Santa!” Minami accused.

“That’s not true.” Victor protested. 

It was.

“If you can’t do the time, don’t do the crime…” Chris smirked. Probably happy that Victor received some bad karma after stepping on his foot…

Yuuri sighed. “How much longer is he going to stay there? We need to teach the new kid how to work the guns around here…” 

Minami crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “Victor has to stay until he learns his lesson.”

Yuuri gestured to Victor. “He’s sorry, right?” 

“Yes, very sorry.” Victor said innocently.

“Please, Minami… I’ll get you a new mug.” Yuuri bargained.

Minami’s eyes sparkled in awe. “You will?” 

“I promise.” 

“Fine, you can take him. He was getting boring to watch, anyways…” 

“And you should be gearing up.” Yuuri scolded the team. “We have an oyabun to arrest.”

He then turned to Victor and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” 

…………………..

“Okay, so you need to lock your elbows. Like this.” Victor instructed Yuri, while Yuuri watched.

“I know how to handle a fucking gun, you old man!” Yuri snapped.

Victor chuckled in amusement. “Let’s see if you can even hit the target.”

Yuri scoffed and fired a perfect headshot.

“Wow!” Yuuri exclaimed. “That was great.”

“I know.” Yuri smirked, and fired the rest of the magazine, every shot was equally clean, And right close to the center.

“You’re a real sniper.” Victor praised.

“He’s also great in hand to hand combat.” Yuuri chimed in.

“There’s hope to you after all…” Victor declared and ruffled Yuri’s hair.

“Stop doing that.” Yuri growled. Slapping Victor’s arm with his now empty gun.

“You really shouldn’t agitate an armed man.” Yuuri told his husband. “Do you think that the rest of the team is ready to go?”

Suddenly Chris opened the door. “We’re ready to go.” He announced.

“How convenient.” Victor smiled. “Yuuri is your foot okay?” 

“It’s fine.” Yuuri promised. It hadn’t been a deep cut, after all. And he could walk perfectly normal.

“Then let’s go… Oh and Yuri. You’re with JJ.”

Yuri’s face tensed up in anger. “Huh?” He questioned.

“He’s a good officer.” Yuuri assured. “Just try not to kill him and you should be fine.”

Yuri growled, thinking about he much he hated that annoying Canadian. “I make no promises…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure how I want to do... Do you like this AU enough, that you think I should continue it but bring on new cases. Or do you just want one complete story? I don't mind making this into a series, I really like writing this TBH. 
> 
> But I'm not sure how you're feeling... I don't want to prolong things if you guys want an ending. 
> 
> Let me know! <3
> 
> Kudos to all! <3


	13. Arresting the Oyabun part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to arrest the oyabun doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

“I hope Yurio will be okay with JJ…” Yuuri said thoughtfully, while Victor was racing the patrol car through the streets of New York.

“I’m sure he will.” Victor smiled smugly. Secretly hoping that Yuri would give the Canadian a piece of his mind, from him as well.

“I mean… JJ can be a lot sometimes. And Yuri already has a tough time, being new and all. I remember how JJ made me feel during my first week.” 

Victor, against his better judgment, removed his eyes from the road, and looked to Yuuri in concern. “What did he do to you?” 

“Victor, the road!” Yuuri scolded, grabbing the wheel to avoid a collision.

“Whops…” Victor smiled innocently. “But seriously. What did he do?”

“He told me that I would never be as good as you, and that I was stupid for even trying… That was right before I got blackout drunk, and apparently pole-danced with Chris.”

“He told you that on that night?” Victor asked, sounding very annoyed, mentally calculating if JJ had enough Yuuri-strikes to deserve punishment.

Yuuri nodded. “Right after trying to talk me into making out with him to make Isabella jealous.”

Yup… JJ was going to get it. Trying to get it with Yuuri, then hurting him. Unforgivable. And he already had that strike from today’s comment…

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked. He knew his husband too well.

“Why would I be mad? You know I love it when people hurt you…” Victor said sarcastically.

“Victor, it was three years ago… And considering what else happened that night. We should probably thank him.” Yuuri pointed out.

Victor couldn’t exactly disagree. If Yuuri hadn’t gotten that drunk, Victor would probably never had been encouraged enough to pursue him like he did.

“Make a right turn here.” Yuuri instructed. 

Victor did, hoping that the oyabun was home, and alone and just sitting there. Waiting to be arrested. 

“His picture is sent out to all of the newspapers… All airports have been informed, so he’s not going anywhere. He is officially marked as a man on the run.” Yuuri informed, as if reading Victor’s mind.

“Good. Is he marked as a ‘shoot at sight’ kind of criminal?” Victor smirked.

“Nope.”

Victor sighed in fake defeat. He didn’t actually enjoy shooting criminals, not to death anyway. But he found it kind of enjoyable to shoot some people in the kneecaps, especially if they had been caught red-handed doing vicious crimes, such as rape, torturing or killing. Yuuri had decided never to comment on it.

“Can you imagine how good we would be if we were actually serial-killers?” Victor said, almost out of the blue.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Serial-killers who hate killing people?” He asked in confusion.

“I mean, if we were actually evil, or crazy or both…” Victor added, as if the conversation would make more sense like that.

“Sure… We’d be great serial-killers, Victor…” Yuuri humored his husband.

“This turned into a weird conversation, didn’t it?” Victor chuckled.

“You started the conversation like that.” Yuuri pointed out.

“It sounded better in my head.” Victor defended.

“We should get pizza for dinner tonight.” Yuuri changed the topic. “I don’t think either of us, are up for cooking.”

“Can we get it with pineapple?” Victor asked hopefully.

“We can just get separate pizzas you know? Yuuri chuckled fondly.

“But I like sharing with you.” Victor drawled.

“And I like sharing with you… but pizza makes it hard. We simply like different toppings.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to share pizzas with me anymore?” Victor gasped.

“I’m sorry, it’s not you. It’s me… I’m the one who wants a pizza for myself.” 

Victor sighed.

“Will you be okay?” Yuuri asked in concern.

“I think I need some time to process… But I’ll be fine.”

“It’s right up here.” Yuuri said and pointed up to one of the skyscrapers.

Victor began slowing the car down. And checked the rearview mirror for the rest of the force.

“I think you outdrove them…” Yuuri pointed out as he checked the magazine in his gun. “Do we still go in?” 

Victor nodded. “Back-up, or no back-up. There’s no time to lose.” 

Yuuri nodded in affirmation and got out of the car in sync with Victor.

“The locksmith is with Chris and Phichit. We can’t get into the building without him.” Yuuri said as he noticed that the building had both a buzzer and security camera. 

“We could break the glass door…” Victor suggested. “It’s not like we could get arrested for destruction of property.”

“I have an idea.” Yuuri said and removed his jacket and tie and placed them in the car. “Wait here.” He instructed and handed Victor his badge, glasses and gun.

“What are you doing?” 

Yuuri smirked to him. “I’m giving Akira one final chance to perform.” He pulled his hair back into position.

“Be careful.” Victor pleaded

Yuuri unbuttoned two top buttons on his shirt. “I’ll leave the door open. Follow me, and meet me inside.” He pecked a kiss to Victor’s cheek in reassurance.

Victor adjusted Yuuri’s belongings in his arms. Praying that his plan would work.

Yuuri prayed for the same thing, as he walked towards the buzzer. Trying to think up something to say.

He pressed the button for the oyabun’s apartment and waited for a response.

“Akira? How did you find me?” The oyabun suddenly asked, his voice was slurry, like he had been drinking.

“One of the men gave me your address… I’m in trouble.” 

The oyabun was quiet for a few seconds. “Trouble?”

“The man from today… He is my ex-boyfriend. I owe him money. And if I don’t pay him tonight he’ll…” Yuuri trailed off.

“Then why did you run with him?” 

Yuuri did his best to think on his feet. “He was armed. And I didn’t want anyone to get hurt…”

The oyabun sighed. “How much money do you need?”

“Two thousand dollars. And I can’t pay you back but… There might be something else I could do for you…” Yuuri turned to the camera and unbuttoned his shirt a bit further. “The way you grabbed me today, all possessive… I… I really liked it…” He said lowly.

Suddenly the door buzzed and unlocked. “Come on up.”

Yuuri opened the door and discreetly placed his pen in the door to keep it from locking.

He then waited in the lobby for Victor to get inside.

Yuuri suddenly heard how the elevator dinged, and realized how his plan really wasn’t thoroughly thought through.

And finally one of the yakuza men was staring at him. “Akira. Glad you’re back.” He greeted.

Yuuri turned around and saw how Victor was speaking to Yuri and JJ outside.

“This way.” The yakuza man gestured to the elevator.

Yuuri cursed under his breath and walked inside. The man was armed, which meant that Yuuri would have no chance of running away.

The elevator doors closed, and Yuuri lost sight of his husband and his co-workers. This plan was certainly not going as planned. They had forgot to consider the fact that the oyabun clearly had his men around, and that he wouldn’t allow one of his potential clients to escort themselves to his apartment. 

Now, Yuuri just had to do what he had to do… to survive.

…………………….

Victor watched how Yuuri got inside and mentally fist pumped. His husband was so smart. Just when he was about to enter the building, a car stopped next to him.

“Why do you have to drive like a maniac?” Yuri questioned and stepped out of the car with JJ in tow. 

“I would really like to discuss that but Yuuri is waiting inside. So…” Victor said and turned back, ready to go.

Yuri grabbed Victor’s arm and turned him back around. “Do you even have a plan you butt-heads? What if the place is swamped with yakuza men?” He questioned.

“Or what if it’s a trap?” JJ added.

“Like I said, I would be happy to discuss, but I have to get to my husband.” Victor said again, more serious this time, leaving no room for argument.

He then looked through the glass door and saw a man leading Yuuri into an elevator. And Victor panicked. 

“No!” He called, he dropped everything he was holding, and rushed for the door. 

“Victor, stop!” Yuri called and darted after the older cop with JJ in tow.

Victor had no plans of listening. Yuuri was already out of his sight, and he was unarmed and exposed. They also ran a high risk of being in a hostage situation now, with Yuuri being the hostage, and that was not okay. Victor had promised that it wouldn’t happen again. 

And here they were. And it was Victor’s fault for getting distracted.

Victor practically punched the elevator button. He noticed how it was going past floor twenty-two, and continued up.

Victor swore in Russian and turned to the stairs.

“You better wait for the elevator, there is no way you’re running thirty floors.” JJ chuckled.

Victor stopped dead in his tracks.

“Do you think this is funny?” Victor questioned. And pushed JJ up against a nearby wall. “Do you?”

JJ shook his head frantically. “N-no…” He stammered out.

“Don’t try to tell me what I can or can’t do for my husband. And if you try to stop me, and Yuuri gets hurt… I’m going to make sure that you will never be able to show your face in New York, ever again.” Victor growled and released the Canadian. 

He then turned to the stairs and started to climb. He only had one goal in mind, and that was the most important one of all.

Save Yuuri, or die trying…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! Á la me... XD
> 
> And I will also make you wait for the outcome because next chapter will be... A flashback!!! #I'mJustThatEvil >:D
> 
> Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter. And thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	14. Worthy of your love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor finally manages to arrest the black ink-killer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK!
> 
> Words can not describe how much I love writing these chapters! <3<3
> 
> I hope you like them as well!! <3<3<3

Three years ago…

 

“NYPD, open up!” Victor called as he knocked on the door to the suspect psychiatrist.

Yuuri listened intently after sounds from the inside. He suddenly heard something falling and a lot of rustling.

“I think she might be running.” Yuuri whispered.

“Step back.” Victor ordered as he gained speed to kick down the door.

Yuuri noticed how Chris and JJ came up the stairs as well.

“How did you get here so fast?” Chris panted.

“Victor drove…” Yuuri answered, right before the door crashed down by the strength of Victor’s legs. 

“Freeze. NYPD.” Victor ordered to the woman standing by the window. 

Yuuri walked inside with his gun pointed to her. “Get down on your knees.” He commanded.

She glared at him rebelliously but did as told. Yuuri walked behind her and cuffed her hands. “You’re under arrest for the murder of fourteen people. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to…”

The woman suddenly began laughing hysterically. And Yuuri forgot what he was saying.

“I found the makeshift-lab.” Chris announced.

Yuuri looked to him and looked at the woman laughing, her eyes were glued to Chris, and Yuuri noticed how something was fuzzing in one of the bottles.

“Chris. Get away from there right now! We need to get out!” Yuuri called and practically dragged the woman outside in a surprising speed.

Just when they got out of the apartment, the lab exploded and a fire started.

“JJ get the fire brigade up here!” Victor ordered. “Chris, you good?” 

Chris nodded. “Yuuri… You saved my life.” He said as he placed his hand on his chest.

Yuuri blushed slightly. The woman took the moment of distraction and ripped herself free from Yuuri’s grip and began to run. But she didn’t get far before JJ had her caught.

“It’s JJ-style!” He exclaimed.

Victor rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“You see, new kid? This is why we usually don’t let the rookies do the arrests.” JJ winked.

Yuuri wanted to sink through the ground. He felt like the world’s greatest failure.

“JJ, get her down to the station” Victor ordered. “We need to get everyone to evacuate the building.”

“On it!” Chris called and pressed the fire-alarm-button. 

“We still need to make sure that everyone gets out okay.” Victor added.

“And we need to do it fast, there’s a good chance that the smoke will be toxic.” Yuuri added, feeling generally useless after losing his grip on the criminal.

“Okay, we’ll spread out. We’ll each take a different floor and meet downstairs in ten minutes. Go!” Victor ordered and turned to the first door. Chris ran down a floor and Yuuri ran up.

Yuuri went to the apartment that posed the highest risk of danger, the one right above the black ink-killer’s apartment. And knocked on the door. “NYPD. You need to evacuate the building.” He called.

No one answered. Yuuri was just about to classify the apartment as empty, when he heard a muffled squeal from inside. 

Yuuri didn’t waste any time, as he immediately kicked the door down. What he saw inside made him temporarily stop all of his movement. 

There was a naked woman, duct-taped to a chair. 

Her face was bruised, and her arms were filled with puncture wounds.

Yuuri swallowed his panic and moved into action. He used his keychain knife and cut through all of the tape. He then grabbed a nearby blanket that he wrapped around her. 

“Thank you!” She sobbed. Clutching the blanket around her.

“Of course.” Yuuri said gently. He supported her as they walked. He tried to kick away as many empty syringes as possible from the floor as they walked. He wanted to question her. But it really wasn’t the time. Not now…

…………………

They eventually got everyone out, and the woman was taken to an ambulance.

“Did she inhale the smoke?” One of the paramedics asked. A little bit further away from the woman while his co-worker took the woman’s blood pressure.

“I don’t think so, but she needs to be tested for sexual assault, and non-consensual drug abuse. And she also need to have her injuries treated.” Yuuri answered, he was still shocked from finding her like that.

“What happened?” The other paramedic asked the woman gently. Successfully gaining even Yuuri’s attention.

“He…. He… I…” The woman stammered and began crying again.

Yuuri’s heart broke for her. “I found her duct-taped to a chair. I’m not sure what happened, but please take care of her and we’ll send someone down for a statement, once she’s stable.” 

“Please!” The woman cried and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “Stay. I’m scared…” 

Yuuri looked to where Victor and Chris stood. And turned back to the woman. “Of course. I just need to tell my partner.” He said gently. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He told the paramedics.

Victor turned to him as soon as he arrived with a giant smile. “Great job Yuuri. Everyone got out and… What’s wrong?”

“I need to follow that woman to the hospital, I found her tied up and assaulted on the other floor, and she wants me to come with her to the hospital.”

Victor looked to the bruised woman in the back of the ambulance. “Of course, Yuuri. Keep us updated on her state.”

“Absolutely.” Yuuri agreed and walked back to the ambulance. 

“You are so in love with him.” Chris teased as Yuuri walked out of earshot.

“Don’t be silly, Chris. He’s my partner.” Victor protested.

“So if someone else where to go after him, you’ll be totally fine?” Chris questioned with a smug smile.

“Of course.” Victor lied with a strained smile. “We’re just partners, nothing else…”

“Okay, then…” Chris smirked. “Can I hitch a ride with you? JJ kind of left me stranded.”

……………………..

Yuuri was in the waiting room for the woman named Anna Middleton. She had been drugged, raped and abused, all in the period of three days. 

Inside the ambulance her heart stopped and they had to take her into emergency surgery. And he still had no idea who the offender was. Her family had been notified and they were on their way.

Yuuri was on his second cup of coffee, when a surgeon walked up to him. “Are you here for Anna Middleton?” He asked sadly.

Yuuri’s heart fell into his stomach from the look the surgeon gave him. “Yes?” Yuuri answered nonetheless. There might still be hope.

“I’m sorry…” He said and patted Yuuri’s shoulder sympathetically. “She didn’t make it through surgery.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to collect his emotions. He didn’t even know her, so why was he this upset? 

“Officer, did you know her?” The surgeon asked in concern. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No. I didn’t.” He suddenly felt his phone vibrate. It was Victor, telling him to get back to the station as soon as possible.

“I need to get back to the station.” Yuuri told him. “Thank you, for letting me know…”

……………………… 

“Yuuri is going be so surprised.” Chris said cheerfully. “He really deserves this party. Especially after saving so many people during his first two days in the station, there must be some kind of record, right?” 

Victor grinned. “He is really talented.”

“Too bad he didn’t get to follow through on his first arrest.” Chris said thoughtfully.

“He’ll probably be fine. He saved someone’s life. That’s more rewarding.”

“I suppose you’re right. Did you hear any updates from him?”

Victor checked his phone again. “He said he’s coming, so I suppose everything went fine.” 

“He’s coming!” Georgi announced and turned off the lights.

“Quiet.” Victor whispered, as they heard Yuuri’s footsteps growing closer.

The door opened and Georgi turned on the lights.

“SURPRISE!” They all cheered.

Yuuri just stood there. He had no idea how he was supposed to react

The big banner in the roof read ‘HERO’ and Yuuri was feeling like everything but that. But his co-workers didn’t need to know how miserable he felt. “Wow. Thank you.” He said sheepishly. he might as well humor them. 

Victor looked to him in concern. Yuuri really didn’t look like a cop who had just solved his first serial-murder-case during his second day at work. No, he looked like someone who had just lost someone close to him. But no one seemed to notice, as the music suddenly started.

“Let’s get this party started!” Chris cheered and opened a bottle of champagne.

……………………..

Yuuri didn’t usually drink. He didn’t like the flavor of alcohol. But this champagne managed to numb the pain he was feeling in his chest. And after six glasses of champagne, he started to forget why he was sad to begin with. 

That’s when JJ approached him.

“Yuuri. Good job with the black ink-killer.” He said cheerfully.

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled. Maybe he was a good cop. He had solved a murder case in two days, well with the help of Victor, of course.

“You see that beautiful woman over there? Isabella Yang? I’m going to marry her one day.” JJ said confidently.

“That’s nice.” Yuuri smiled, happy that this fellow officer had found love.

“She just doesn’t know what she’s missing yet, so I have a proposition for you…” JJ smiled suggestively.

Yuuri was confused. “For me?” 

“Yeah. I’ve seen the way you look at Victor. Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. I bet they would go crazy if we kissed each other.” He winked.

“But I don’t want to kiss you.” Yuuri said matter of factly. The alcohol wasn’t filtering his thoughts from his words anymore.

JJ huffed. “Fine. You’re not that hot anyway… And by the way, Victor is still a better officer than you will ever be. So what are you even trying to do by impressing him? You have no chance.” He scoffed and walked over to Chris.

Yuuri felt his heart break again. Which meant that he needed more of that magical champagne.

Halfway through his seventh glass, Victor approached him.

“Hey.” He greeted casually.

Yuuri swallowed his emotions. “Hey…”

“Is everything okay? You seem upset.”

Yuuri smiled gently and downed the rest of his glass. “I’m fine.”

“What happened to the girl? Is she okay?” Victor asked and noticed how Yuuri’s face darkened.

“She’s dead.” Yuuri said and started on his eight glass of champagne.

“Yuuri… I’m so sorry.” Victor said gently and placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri immediately shrugged it off. “I’m fine. I just…. I think I need some time alone.”

Victor nodded. “Of course…” He removed his hand and retreated back to Chris.

“Is he alright?” Chris asked.

“No. He’s not.” Victor declared. “Chris, I’m starting to think that this party was a bad idea…”

……………….

An hour later and Yuuri finally left the table with champagne. Victor considered him worriedly. He no longer looked like himself. All signs of his usual shyness were nowhere to be found.

He literally danced as he walked, and made flirty eyes with everyone. And was currently clinging to Georgi. Who looked terribly uncomfortable next to his new girlfriend, Anya.

“You have pretty eyelashes…” Yuuri slurred.

And Victor once again felt the weird streak of jealousy that he was constantly trying to suppress.

“Wow, Yuuri you’ve had quite a lot to drink…” Chris pointed out as he intervened. Yuuri threw his arms around the taller man to keep himself from falling.

“Chris. You’re very hot. Like supermodel-hot…” Yuuri declared as he pulled his hand across Chris’s naked chest.

Chris immediately turned to Victor with a smug smile. “Really?” He asked the drunken man.

Yuuri nodded. “I want to dance.” He said instead.

Chris chuckled. “Yuuri, you can barely stand.” 

Yuuri looked at him defiantly. “But I can dance.” He declared and pulled Chris with him to the dance floor.

Victor was too busy staring at Yuuri’s moves, that he didn’t even notice that he was drooling. 

Crap, Yuuri was beautiful. 

Yuuri suddenly began taking off his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. And Victor could have sworn that his lungs stopped working. 

“We should probably call someone to come and get him.” Isabella said thoughtfully as she showed up right next to Victor. “Do you know if he has any family in the city?”

Victor didn’t even hear her, as Yuuri laughed with his whole body and unbuttoned his shirt fully.

“Victor?” Isabella asked again and snapped her fingers in front of Victor’s face.

Victor looked at her distractedly. “What?”

“Are you drunk? You’ve only had one glass of champagne…”

“What are we talking about?” Victor asked. He quickly looked back to Yuuri who had proceeded in giving Chris a lap-dance.

“Does Yuuri have someone in the city, that can come and get him?” Isabella repeated.

“Uhm… he has a… a roommate…” Victor said as Chris disappeared and left Yuuri to dance by himself.

“Do you have a number?” She asked, snapping her fingers again. Victor looked right through them, as Yuuri was looking lost and alone.

“Excuse me…” Victor said and walked towards Yuuri with determined steps. “Yuuri?” He asked cautiously.

“Victor!” Yuuri cheered and threw his arms around Victor’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

Victor didn’t even care that Yuuri had been throwing similar compliments to most of the force by now. He still felt special with Yuuri clinging to him.

“Dance with me, Victor!” Yuuri pleaded and took Victor’s hand.

How could Victor possibly deny him that?

“You need to move your hips, like this.” Yuuri instructed and guided Victor. Victor melted at his touch.

After a few minutes of having Yuuri stumble around and teach Victor how to dance, Chris returned. 

With a stripping pole…

“Now we can have a real dance-off.” Chris smiled.

It took a lot of willpower for Victor not to fall down crying, in the middle of the dance floor when Yuuri left him for Chris.

Chris removed his pants.

“Show me what you got, Katsuki.” He demanded.

Yuuri pulled off his tie and tied it around his head. “You’re on Gicametti… Goiccimeti… Giaco… You have a very annoying last name…” 

Yuuri grabbed the pole and immediately fell down. “Oh… I’m still wearing my pants…” He giggled. 

If Victor didn’t have such a strong tolerance against fainting, he would have been on the floor when Yuuri kicked off his pants and revealed his glorious thighs. 

“Now we’re talking…” Chris smirked and allowed Yuuri to start. 

Yuuri and that pole looked like they were made for each other. Victor had never been jealous of an inanimate object before. But seeing Yuuri dance against it with his hips so close…

“How long are you going to deny it?” Chris grinned, as he looked Victor over.

“Deny what?” Victor asked innocently, feeling the muscles in his jaw give in as Yuuri poured champagne over himself.

“Fine…” Chris winked and walked over to Yuuri and began touching him.

Victor felt like screaming internally, and Chris knew it too. What Victor didn’t expect was Yuuri returning the touch, his hands traveling down to Chris’s ass.

Victor had enough. He walked over to Yuuri’s discarded pants and fished out his phone. What was that angry boy’s name? Phichit?

There was a Phichit in Yuuri’s phonebook. Victor pressed dial. There was no way that he would allow Yuuri to hook up with someone when he was this out of it. No way.

“Yuuri?” A sleepy voice answered the phone. “It’s midnight, are you okay?” 

“Phichit? Yuuri’s roommate?” Victor asked.

There was a lot of rustling. “Yes? What’s wrong? Is Yuuri okay?” Phichit asked, suddenly sounding wide-awake.

“He’s very drunk. And I think he will need some help getting home tonight.” Victor said, scowling when he saw how Chris’s hand was exploring Yuuri’s chest.

“Yuuri? Drunk? Are you sure?” Phichit asked in disbelief.

“He’s at the station. And I doubt he even remembers his address in this state.”

“I’m on my way.” Phichit declared. “Thank you for calling me.” 

The line went dead and Victor could only take his word for it.

He turned around and noticed that Chris’s hand started traveling towards Yuuri’s ass.

Nope.

Victor stormed forward. He would not allow Chris to take advantage of this wonderful man when he had his guard down. He was now Victor’s to protect.

“Chris.” Victor warned.

Chris chuckled. “Yuuri. Why don’t you dance with Victor for a while?” He said and practically shoved Yuuri into Victor’s waiting arms.

“Victor! You came back to me!” Yuuri exclaimed and started to dance against Victor.

“You’re welcome.” Chris mouthed with a wink. 

“Yuuri, you should drink some water…” Victor said and led Yuuri over to the water cooler.

He had to hold the plastic cup for Yuuri to make sure that he actually got the water in his mouth. His first try, left him soaked.

“You’re so kind, Victor…” Yuuri purred against him. “I wish you were my husband.” 

He’s drunk, he’s drunk, he’s drunk, he’s drunk, he’s drunk, he’s drunk… Victor told himself. “What?” 

“You’re so beautiful, and kind, and smart and brave and… I really like you… Like, like-like you.” Yuuri declared. And Victor suddenly felt his face go pink. Yuuri liked him?

“But you don’t like me back.” Yuuri said grumpily. “I’m a horrible police officer…”

What?

“Yuuri, no. You’re one of the best officers to ever walk into this station.” Victor corrected Yuuri’s hazy mind. “And… and I do like you too…” He admitted. Hoping that no one would hear.

“You do?” Yuuri asked. His eyes looked to be filled with every star in the galaxy. “That makes me so happy!” He cheered and hugged Victor close.

And was Victor imagining this or was Yuuri… dry-humping him?

Victor tried to stop him by placing his hand on his hip. “Yuuri…” He whispered lowly.

Yuuri pulled away and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “But if you like me. Maybe you will marry me someday?” He asked dreamily.

Victor wanted nothing else than to marry him right then and there. But he couldn’t say that out loud.

“Be my husband, Victor!” Yuuri pleaded and threw his arms around his neck again.

Victor’s face went completely pink.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked as he finally arrived. And Victor cursed himself for calling him in the first place. He was actually enjoying Yuuri like this.

“Phichit!” Yuuri shouted and pushed Victor away to cling onto his best friend. “You’re so cute. You have a lot of hamsters.”

“Yuuri? How much have you been drinking?” Phichit asked worriedly and glared at everyone around the station, hoping that someone would give him the answers.

“Phichit.” Yuuri said seriously. “I had to drink. To take the pain away.”

“Pain?” Phichit questioned. “Yuuri, what happened?”

Yuuri started crying. “She died, Phichit. I tried to save her, but I couldn’t… He killed her and I couldn’t do anything!” 

Phichit hugged Yuuri back. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

Victor felt like the worst person ever. He had completely ignored the fact that Yuuri had been hurt and sad, and actually enjoyed Yuuri in his drunken state.

“Do you need help getting him home?” Victor asked, desperate to make up for his horrible behavior.

“I drove here. We’ll be okay.” Phichit promised and adjusted Yuuri so he could help him out.

“No. Phichit. I can’t go home.” Yuuri protested. “I need to find the killer. I can’t let him get away with this…”

“Yuuri. You need to go home and sleep. You can find him tomorrow. If you’re not completely hung-over…” 

“Phichit you don’t understand!” Yuuri slurred as he sniffled. “I need to… It’s my responsibility. I couldn’t save her!”

“I know, I heard. But I need to get you home.” Phichit explained gently.

“Please text me once you’re home, to let me know that he got home okay…” Victor pleaded.

Phichit nodded. “Come on, Yuuri…” He said and struggled to keep Yuuri from falling over.

Victor looked around, and the party was clearly over. No one seemed to be in the spirit to continue after Yuuri’s outburst. 

“We should probably clean this up…” Chris said as he cleared his throat.

Victor nodded and cursed himself. How could he do something so horrible as to completely take advantage of Yuuri? The man who had admitted that he liked him. Victor knew that he was completely unworthy of that. Yuuri was an angel compared to him, and he deserved the best. 

Victor was going to make sure that he was just that. He would help Yuuri track this killer down. And he would make sure that Yuuri would never doubt his own abilities ever again. How could he for one second think that he wasn’t good enough for Victor? 

Victor would make sure that Yuuri never thought anything like that ever again. 

He would make himself worthy of Yuuri’s love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Yuuri and Victor has a new goal. I've decided to continue. And give them new cases! 
> 
> I really like this AU and will continue this for fun! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you're not mad at me for not giving you an ending... ;)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3<3<3


	15. Arresting the Oyabun part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan really isn't going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3

The elevator stopped and opened up, in probably one of the most luxurious corridors Yuuri had ever been inside. And right in front of him was a giant red door that opened up immediately.

“Akira.” The oyabun greeted. “…Come on inside.”

He stepped aside and held the door open for Yuuri. 

Yuuri felt panic overtake him. But he couldn’t let it show. He needed to stall until Victor arrived.

“Do we do this alone, or do you want one of your men with us?” Yuuri asked lowly and grabbed the tie of the man who had escorted him. He leaned in close and as carefully as he could, he grabbed the tiny switchblade from the man’s pocket and slipped it into his own.

“No. We’ll be alone.” The oyabun protested and gestured for his men to leave. “Like I said… You’re mine.”

Yuuri watched how he hungrily licked his lips. And stepped even further aside to urge Yuuri to go in.

Yuuri laughed nervously. Knowing that going inside meant going into danger. And he knew that if something happened to him. Victor would probably go on a murder spree. And he really didn’t want that for his husband.

“Hayato.” The oyabun snapped his fingers, and Yuuri felt the man behind him grab his arm and push him inside.

He then gave Yuuri a rough shove that sent him sprawling to the floor. Yuuri was quick to get up on his knees, but froze immediately when he heard the lock click from the door behind him.

“No place for you to run now…”

………………..

Victor was on floor twenty and completely out of breath. The elevator was still stuck on the top floor, which meant that Victor made the right decision of taking the stairs. He just needed to get to Yuuri.

He kept walking up against the steps determinately, when he suddenly came across his first yakuza man.

“NYPD, Freeze!” Victor ordered and pointed his gun against him. The man immediately did as told with a horrified expression.

Victor only had one set of handcuffs, and he couldn’t waste it on this man.

“Give me your tie.” He ordered.

The man looked confused.

“Now!” Victor snapped.

The man quickly started to remove it and held it out to Victor with shaking hands.

Victor took it and turned the man around so he could tie his hands behind his back, he then secured it to the stair railing. He finished by taking the man’s gun.

“Thank you.” Victor smirked before he continued to climb the stairs.

…………….

“So… You like it rough, huh?” The oyabun asked with a smirk and removed his tie. “I think I can give you that…”

Yuuri felt like a cornered animal. “I just realized that I can get my money elsewhere…” He said nervously and quickly got back up to his feet.

“Do you actually think that I will let you leave?” The oyabun laughed. And walked against him. 

Yuuri looked around. There weren’t a lot of things he could use for self-defense. He had the knife in his back pocket, but that was a last minute resort… He never killed, unless he had to.

“Can we discuss this like a business?” Yuuri stalled. “Half payment now, the rest after?” 

“I think I will take whatever I please. Then I will see if it’s worth my money…” 

Yuuri’s back suddenly hit the wall.

“Stay away.” Yuuri ordered.

The oyabun shook his head as he quickly strode forward to grab Yuuri’s throat. 

Yuuri was quick and reached for the blade in his back pocket. He stabbed it straight through the oyabun’s hand.

The Oyabun hissed in pain. “You fucking whore!” He roared and ripped the knife out of his hand and threw it across the room.

Yuuri was going to have to go hand-to-hand combat with the oyabun. He just hoped that he underestimated him. Since the oyabun was bigger in both muscles and size.

There was also a second option that Yuuri decided on… Play dirty. 

He grabbed the oyabun by the shoulders and kneed his groin. And as soon as the oyabun crouched together in pain, Yuuri elbowed the side of his face.

The oyabun let out a growl of frustration and crashed his entire body into Yuuri’s.

“I’m going to make you pay for that!” The oyabun snarled.

*Knock, knock, knock*

“NYPD! Open up!” Victor demanded. He sounded like he was out of breath.

Yuuri shoved the oyabun off him and rushed for the door as fast as he could. But just as his fingers brushed against the doorknob, the oyabun grabbed his hair and threw him backwards.

Yuuri landed on his back with a painful grunt. And before he had time to orient himself, the oyabun was on top of him and delivered a rough punch to the side of Yuuri’s temple. Successfully knocking him out.

…………………………

Victor was kicking and slamming into the door, like there was no tomorrow. There was no one answering, and he was sure that Yuuri was on the other side. He cursed the fact that the door that separated them was a thick wooden door that was seemingly unbreakable. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he thought back to the worst memory of his life, and he couldn’t help but to think that this was eerily similar. 

But he wouldn’t let it end the same way.

He would rather die first. 

Victor heard the elevator open up behind him and he momentarily stopped all of his thoughts.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re not getting the door open like that. You need to wait for the SWAT team.” Yuri scolded.

“Yuuri is on the other side.” Victor panted and charged into the door again.

Just when he was gaining speed for another tackle, the door was suddenly unlocked from the inside.

Victor opened the door and charged in without any traces of hesitation. He grabbed the man who was now known as the oyabun by the throat and pushed him up against a nearby wall.

“Where is he?” He growled in the man’s face as he could find any signs of Yuuri in the apartment.

The man had the nerve to smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Victor saw red and punched the man on his nose. “WHERE IS HE?” He roared in the man’s face.

The oyabun smirked again, unbothered by the blood pouring out of his nose.

Victor punched him again.

“Nikiforov. That’s enough.” JJ ordered and pulled Victor away.

Victor immediately shoved JJ away from himself and turned around to look around in the apartment.

“Yuuri!” He called as he opened the door to what was apparently a closet.

Yuri sighed and cuffed the oyabun and began to read his rights.

“Yuuri!” Victor called again. Rushing across the apartment to look inside the bedroom. Yuuri wasn’t there either.

Victor felt his heart begin to pick up speed up again.

Where the hell was his husband?

“Yuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think should happen! <3 I'm always open for suggestions! <3<3


	16. The past comes back to haunt us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is ready to walk through hell in order to save his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Yuuri woke up and felt extremely disoriented. His head was pounding and his body was bent in an awkward position. He tried to move, and quickly realized that it was impossible. Both of his arms and legs were tightly secured with rope. Fish-line – his mind supplied. No. Just normal rope… He wasn’t in that van, he wasn’t in that van, he wasn’t in that van.

Yuuri panicked, he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t scream, due to the duct-tape that was covering his mouth. 

This was a nightmare. He just needed to wake up. Yeah, that would work. Just wake up.

As Yuuri struggled, it began to feel more and more like the fish-line was cutting into his skin. And he could hear Hiro’s painful grunts from beside him.

Yuuri tried to scream. He didn’t know where he was. And he couldn’t move. He was trapped and locked away, and he was going to be the next one to die. He wanted Victor. He needed his husband more than ever to save him from this hell.

He cried for him. As loudly as he could… But the only thing that escaped him was more or less muffled sobs. He hadn’t been this terrified since he was eight years old. And he couldn’t believe that he was back here. Forced to relive his worst memory, for the rest of time…

…………………………….

“He’s not here.” Yuri sighed as Victor began to remove the paintings from the walls.

“He is.” Victor protested and felt along the wall.

“It’s been an hour. We should call it a night and interview the oyabun tomorrow.” Yuri suggested. “Yuuri could have gone down the fire escape and left.” 

Victor snorted. “If you think I’m leaving this place without my husband, you must be the dumbest police officer of all time.”

Yuri scoffed at the insult but said nothing.

“We’ve checked every single floor!” Phichit panted. “Yuuri is nowhere to be found.”

“That’s because he’s in here somewhere.” Victor said determinately and picked down another painting.

“He can’t just disappear.” JJ pointed out. “The only way I see him leaving. Is if he wouldn’t want Victor to find him.” 

Victor did his best to ignore that comment. Yuuri would have told him to take a deep breath and assess the situation. 

“I mean… Wonder-cop Katsuki wouldn’t let some old disgusting man get the better of him, right?” JJ smirked.

Yuuri’s traumatic childhood story was still haunting Victor to this day. And for JJ to say those words made something dark spark in Victor’s mind. And before he knew it, he had JJ pressed up against a wall with his fingers wrapped around his throat.

“The next comment you make about my husband will be your last.” Victor growled darkly and released JJ to cough after his breath on the floor.

Victor cleared his throat as the other police officers were staring at him in disbelief. “He’s in here.” He declared.

“I’ll check under the rugs again.” Phichit announced. He too, would never be able to leave Yuuri behind. He trusted Victor’s judgment. And if he said that Yuuri was still there. He was.

Chris sighed. He’d been working for twelve hours straight. “I’ll double check the closets.” He announced instead.

After picking down all the paintings, he moved over to the bookshelf, maybe there would be some sort of secret lever, like in spy movies.

He suddenly heard something. It was coming from the other side of the bookshelf. He was right.

“Over here!” He called and tried to pull out the giant oak-shelf by himself. “Yuuri! I’m coming!”

Chris, Phichit, Yuri and JJ joined him within seconds, but not even together where they able to get the bookshelf to move.

“Try the books.” Phichit suggested and everyone began ripping out the expensive literature and discarded it on the floor.

“Yuuri! Hold on!” Victor called. He knew Yuuri was in there. He could feel it. And he was scared. And Victor couldn’t have that. 

As every single book was out of the shelf, Victor began panicking even further. He was ready to scratch through the wall to get to Yuuri.

“See if you can find a lever or a button!” Yuri ordered and everyone but Victor began spreading out.

“Yuuri. I’m right here. And I’m not leaving without you.” Victor promised. “We’re getting you out, lyubov moya.”

It felt like an eternity of standing there against the shelf, until finally, finally. The shelf opened. 

“I swear to god! If you say JJ-style, I will knock your teeth out!” Yuri roared from somewhere.

Victor slid inside the room, before he barely fit through the opening.

But the scene he walked into made him even more upset than he already was. He expected to be relieved once he finally had his husband within his line of sight. He never thought that seeing Yuuri would cause his heart to shatter.

Yuuri was having a full-blown panic attack. He was lying tied up on a giant bed, in what was probably the oyabun’s sex dungeon. He was gagged and blindfolded and thrashing in his bonds.

Victor exhaled shakily before hurrying over to Yuuri’s side.

“Yuuri, hey. I’m here. I’ll get you out.” Victor gently declared as he started on removing the blindfold and the duct-tape.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried between wheezes of breaths.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Victor rambled as he started working on the ropes on Yuuri’s wrists.

“Please. Get it off.” Yuuri sobbed. “It hurts, Please, Victor. It hurts.” 

Victor’s shaking hands was working as fast as they could. But it was hard to reach the knots when Yuuri was constantly moving around. 

“I’m getting them off.” Victor assured. “You’re going to be just fine, baby.”

Yuuri sniffled as he tried to silence his sobs. He still tugged on the ropes as Victor managed to get the knots loose.

As soon as Yuuri could move his arms, he immediately threw them around his husband’s neck. “He got me… And it was so dark.”

“You’re okay…” Victor promised.

“What the hell is this place?” JJ questioned as he stepped inside the dimly lit room. “Is this a spike dildo?” He chucked and picked up an object from one of the shelves.

Yuuri shuddered and pressed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor tightened his hold. Horrified of what might have happened to the love of his life if he had been too late.

“I bet you’re not going to have some bondage role-play in a while…” JJ smirked.

Yuuri clutched Victor closer. And Victor tensed up like a spring. If looks could kill, JJ would be on the floor.

“Leroy, you should wait outside.” Chris ordered as he noticed Victor’s reaction.

“Giacometti… If you think you can order me around…” JJ mocked.

Chris sighed. “If you value your life, I suggest you step out.”

JJ scoffed and turned to Victor. Once actually seeing the furious look on his fellow officer’s face. He realized just how far he had crossed the line. He looked away and walked out without another word.

Phichit looked torn on whether he should go inside and try to help, or if he should stay out of their way, and make sure they weren’t overcrowded. “I’m going to make sure that the oyabun pays for this.” Phichit declared.

“You know that it’s not actually your case…” Chris pointed out. 

“I don’t care.” Phichit snarled. “No one hurts my friend like this. I’m getting another team up here. I’m not through before I have enough charges to lock that bastard away for good.” 

“Though words.” Yuri snorted to the Thai man.

Phichit glared at him. “Do you want to test me?” He questioned. 

Yuri raised his hands in surrender.

“And I’ll keep the good cases away from Leroy for a while. That’ll show him not to mess with Yuuri.” Phichit added.

“You’re not Yakov.” Chris said with a yawn. Beginning to feel exhausted after his long day.

“I have my ways…” Phichit assured. “And you should go home and sleep before you collapse.”

“I’m good.” Chris said as he wobbled slightly.

Phichit sighed and said something in Thai about stubborn people.

“I want to get out of here.” Yuuri finally said.

“Of course.” Victor agreed and helped Yuuri off with the ropes tying his feet together. “Where are your shoes?” He asked as he noticed that Yuuri had bled through his bandage.

Yuuri looked at his feet. “I-I don’t know…”

The other officers got to work and started to search through the drawers and lockers in the room. 

“Fuck.” Yuri cried and immediately shut the one of the lockers again.

“What?” Everyone asked in sync.

“Sex doll.” 

Nobody cared to comment on that.

“Hey. I found… Shoes?” Phichit said, as he looked up and down a big shelf covered with about a dozen pair of shoes. Next to each pair was a picture of a dead person on the bed. “Oh…” He said as realization dawned on him… Pictures of the oyabun’s previous victims…

“Fuck.” Chris sighed. And took the only pair of shoes that didn’t have an associated picture. He displayed them to Yuuri who nodded in response.

The idea that Yuuri could have had his own picture there made Phichit’s stomach turn. “I… I need to get some air…” he excused himself.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Chris promptly closed the door that held the evidence for murder, and brought Yuuri’s shoes over to him. “Nothing…” He said gently and handed Yuuri’s shoes to Victor.

Victor searched them through, so nothing would be planted in them, before helping Yuuri with putting them on.

“Thank you…” Yuuri sniffled. 

Victor helped Yuuri back to his feet and supported him as they made their way out of the horrible room and the even worse apartment. “You’re welcome…”

……………………

“I don’t want you out on the field for a while.” Victor said as he drove to the station with Yuuri in the passenger seat.

Yuuri made a noncommittal sound as he stared out the blurry window.

“I was so scared, Yuuri. I don’t even want to think about what could’ve…” He trailed off.

“I get it…” Yuuri agreed. “But I think I just want to get to a new case and forget about this. I tend to think too much when I’m behind a desk.”

“I know.” Victor sighed. “But you’re not going undercover. And we will not work separately.”

Yuuri nodded. “I don’t want that either. Being apart is always really hard…” 

“I’ll talk to Yakov.”

……………………..

“You can go and wait in our car. I’m just going to make sure that the Oyabun’s interrogation room is cold enough to freeze his water…” Victor declared as they parked the patrol car in the garage. 

“No, I’m coming with you.” Yuuri protested. “Phichit has my glasses, and badge, and gun, and…”

“Okay…” Victor interrupted gently. “I know… I didn’t mean to just drop them there…” 

“I get it, you got worried…” Yuuri smiled. “But now I’m blind…”

“I was terrified.” Victor admitted. “Next time you’re seducing an oyabun, I’ll be your sexy accomplice.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri chuckled fondly. “I can’t wait for that day.”

“But no oyabuns for a while…” Victor corrected. “My heart still needs some time to recover from this.”

“No oyabuns…” Yuuri agreed.

……………………

After getting everything done smoothly at the station, Yuuri and Victor were happy to celebrate their success with individual pizzas. Yuuri got one with pepperoni, while Victor got a pizza with bananas. 

They’d agreed to take tomorrow off in order to rest up from the case, and start fresh again on Monday. 

“So should I get wine or champagne?” Victor asked with a suggestive smirk.

“Wine.” Yuuri responded a bit to quickly.

Victor chuckled knowingly. “The champagne will expire one of these days, then we’re going to regret not having any…” 

“Then why don’t you have some?” Yuuri asked, even though he knew that his husband hated champagne. He had bought it as an anniversary joke on Yuuri. But the gift was not that well received, since Yuuri didn’t even remember the party. That’s the way Victor found out.

Victor didn’t answer that question. “Wine and pizza sounds delicious.” He said instead.

After they had finished eating, they curled up together in front of an old cop movie and pointed out all the errors, in the procedures and executions, a hobby they shared. 

They didn’t last long before they were both asleep on the couch. Yuuri only flinched awake when his phone went off. He glanced at the time and wondered who could possibly call him at 3.00 am. 

“Hello?” He answered anyway.

Victor woke up at the sound of his husband speaking.

“Who is this?” Yuuri asked the person on the phone.

The tone of Yuuri’s voice, made Victor go from groggy, to wide-awake in the matter of seconds. “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri put his phone on speaker. So Victor also could hear the breathing man on the phone.

“Whoever this is, I can track your call, and have you arrested.” Yuuri threatened. He knew it was a lie. He couldn’t exactly have someone arrested for breathing. But they probably didn’t know that. 

The breathing increased as if the person moved closer to the phone. “I’m coming for you.” The mad declared before hanging up.

“Give me your phone.” Victor ordered and opened his laptop. He was going to track down this bastard who had the nerve to threaten his husband.

Yuuri gave it away without any arguments. “It was probably just a prank-caller.” Yuuri defended.

Victor didn’t listen, as he was busy tracking the source of the number. His fingers froze once he got up the result.

“What?” Yuuri asked as he tried to peek over his husband’s shoulder.

Victor slammed the computer shut. “You were right, it was a hidden number. Probably a prank call.”

Yuuri looked at him suspiciously, Victor could be a smooth liar. But Yuuri was a great cop. “You’re lying.”

“Yuuri…”

“Just tell me who it was.” Yuuri demanded.

Victor reluctantly opened the computer and gave it to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Japan? You don’t think…”

“No.” Victor said immediately.

“But it’s the payphone closest to the prison… What if…” 

“No.” Victor said again. “It’s not him. You shouldn’t worry about it.” He was desperate to keep Yuuri calm. Desperate enough to ignore his own heart that was practically pounding through his chest.

Yuuri stood up and paced around their living room.

“Yuuri.” Victor said gently. “It’s not…” 

“Don’t.” Yuuri snapped. 

Victor took a deep breath. “We need to stay calm, and think this through. It could be someone from Japan playing a prank on you.”

“No one in Japan would ever use him as a way to play a prank.” Yuuri argued.

“But that doesn’t mean that it is him.” Victor did his absolute best to stay calm.

“But it is, Victor. It is the Tsuriito-Killer. And he’s coming for me.” 

Victor thought about it for a few seconds, before making up his mind. “Not if we get to him first…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure that this marks the end of part 1 of this AU, and the new plot has been introduced. I hope you're excited for it! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story! <3 And this AU... And I hope you like it as much as I do... <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all!! <3<3


	17. Another duty calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with his past catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back with this fic, and this is now the second part, that will focus on the Tsuriito-Killer from Yuuri's childhood.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“How did he even get my number?” Yuuri asked himself. He sat at the dinner table, surrounded by lot of papers and the Tsuriito-Killer’s files. He had them emailed over from Japan and printed out at home. He had called them last night to make sure that there actually was an escaped felon after him.

There was.

“I don’t know. But I really think you should get a new phone.” Victor answered for him. He brought breakfast for both of them and took his own file to read through.

Victor hated cases involving children. They never had a happy ending, and he hated seeing someone so innocent put through something awful. And the file he was currently reading made his stomach hurt. 

How could this monster do this?

“Victor, you don’t have to help. It’s Saturday… You should do something fun.”

Victor scoffed in response. He wasn’t going to let Yuuri handle this alone. And if this monster would be stupid enough to come even remotely close to Yuuri, Victor would make sure that he would regret it.

“Seriously.” Yuuri argued. “Call Chris and make him take you out to paintball or laser tag.”

Victor sent Yuuri a look that told him that anything he would say would be futile. 

Yuuri felt bad. He knew how much Victor hated this. His husband always made a conscious decision to stay away from all the cases involving children. And here he was. Trapped to suffer. But he also knew that Victor would never allow him to fend for himself. Especially not right now.

“We should at least do something else later.” Yuuri bargained. “We can’t allow this to control us. This man has already taken enough of my life.”

Victor felt his heart twist at the words. The files in front of him were awful. What this man did to them… And the thought that Yuuri could have been one of them…

“You’re staring.” Yuuri stated without looking up from his computer. 

Victor realized that he was. “Sorry, you’re right.” 

“About the staring?”

“No. About doing something later.” Victor said. “What did you have in mind?”

Yuuri shrugged. “What are the others doing today?” 

“Knowing Chris, he’s probably clubbing. Phichit and Seung-gil were going to a convention. And I’m not sure about the others… It’s been a very busy week.”

Victor wasn’t wrong. “Maybe only we should do something? Just the two of us?” Yuuri suggested. “Maybe go to the movies? Or go sightseeing?”

“Sightseeing? You know we live here, right?” Victor mused.

“But I’ve never been to the statue of liberty, or the Empire State building.” Yuuri protested.

Victor was momentarily stunned. How did he not know this? “You haven’t been there with Phichit, or someone else from school?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I was always studying.”

That made sense. Yuuri was the star of his class. And that probably didn’t come without hard work.

“Okay, my love… I will take you out tonight.” Victor said lovingly. “I’ll show you the entire city if you want me to.”

Yuuri smiled at him. “It’s a date.”

……………..

“I had no idea that you could actually go up in the statue of liberty.” Yuuri said in awe as they were walking home from a successful day of sightseeing.

“And now you know.” Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri closer to himself, breathing in his husband’s smell of shampoo and perfume.

“The view was amazing. I’m happy I got to share it with you.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor’s cheek.

“You’re so sweet, Yuuri.” Victor drawled. And leaned his head on top of Yuuri’s.

“Thank you for this day.” Yuuri said seriously. “You know I love you, right?” 

Victor frowned at the odd choice of words. “Of course I know.” He answered. “And you know that I love you just as much. If not more…”

“Pfft… Like that’s even possible…” Yuuri teased.

“Are you willing to test me?” Victor challenged. And nuzzled his face in Yuuri’s neck, where he knew his husband was ticklish.

“Victor, stop!” Yuuri laughed in panic as he tried to escape.

Victor held him tighter and started tickling his sides. Yuuri practically buckled over in laughter.

“Do you surrender?” Victor murmured against him.

“Never.” Yuuri laughed and pulled free so he could kiss Victor, right there, in the middle of the dimly lit street.

Victor swooned from the kiss, and let his fingers brush through Yuuri’s hair, in order to keep himself steady.

Yuuri pulled away and looked him deeply in the eyes with a teasing smile. “I guess I win…”

“HELP!” Someone suddenly called from the nearby alley.

Both Yuuri and Victor turned to the source of the noise. Their romantic moment was immediately broken as they quickly switched to cop-mode and sprang into action.

Since they were both off duty, they were unarmed. But that was no excuse to stand down when a citizen was in danger.

They quickly assessed the situation, and found that they were against an armed robbery. A gun was being pressed to a woman’s temple as she was taking off her jewelry and handing it over to the robber

“Hurry the fuck up.” The robber snarled and ripped off her necklace. “And the ring too.” 

Victor was quickly coming up with a plan, but before he had a chance to pass it along, Yuuri was already running towards the man, and tackling him to the ground.

Victor panicked as the gun went off. He was momentarily frozen before he quickly joined his husband’s side and kicked the gun away.

“What were you thinking?” Victor questioned his husband. “You could have gotten shot!” 

Yuuri didn’t answer, which only increased Victor’s worry. Yuuri was never impulsive. He always wanted a thoroughly thought out plan. He never just rushed in without thinking. That was normally Victor’s thing.

“Yuuri?” Victor snapped.

“Make sure she’s okay.” Yuuri said instead, and nodded in the woman’s direction.

Victor huffed out a breath of annoyance.

“Yuuri.” He said sternly.

“Victor.” Yuuri countered.

Victor shook his head in defeat and went over to the woman. “Are you okay?” He asked gently.

The woman nodded in response, as tears streamed down her face. “Thank you…” She sniffled.

“Do you have a phone?” Victor asked, while constantly shooting worried glances at his husband.

“Yes.” The woman answered shakily.

“Can you call the police?”

The woman nodded and took out her phone.

Victor walked back over to Yuuri. “She’s okay.” He reported.

“Good.” Yuuri said while tightening his grip on the robber’s arm.

“You’re breaking my arm!” The man cried.

“No, I’m not.” Yuuri argued. “If I wanted to break your arm I would put it in an angle like this…” He explained and repositioned the man’s arm.

“No! No, no, no, no, no… I’m sorry! You’re right, please don’t break my arm!” He begged.

Yuuri scoffed and readjusted his grip again. He didn’t feel like dealing with charges of excessive force, especially not on top of everything else. “Fine.”

………………..

Victor’s worry was increasing by the minutes. Yuuri always told him what he was thinking. 

He had never closed off like this. Yuuri talked cheerfully with Leo and Guang-Hong as they arrived to the scene, and he was speaking kindly to the woman, with that angelic smile that only he possessed.

Victor however, saw right through the act. Yuuri was hurting and he wouldn’t tell him why.

And as soon as they got home, Victor had enough.

“What’s going on with you?” He asked seriously.

“I’m tired.” Yuuri sighed and tried to walk off.

Victor grabbed his wrist. “You need to talk to me.” 

Yuuri jerked it free. “I don’t want to talk,” he snapped.

“You’re hurting.” 

Yuuri glared at him. “No, I’m not.”

“Yuuri…” Victor tried, but Yuuri as already walking away from him.

“Yuuri.” Victor tried again. 

That’s when Yuuri did something Victor did not expect, he turned around and pressed Victor up against the wall, before sealing their lips together.

“I told you that I don’t want to talk.” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s neck. “Now you could either fuck me, or you can leave me alone.” 

Victor didn’t like angry sex. He viewed sex as an act of love, and not some easy way to get off. And if Yuuri’s heart wasn’t in it, he didn’t even see the point.

But that didn’t mean that it was easy to turn down sex from Yuuri. Especially when he was trailing kisses along his neck.

“Yuuri…” Victor breathed.

Yuuri pulled away and looked at him. “Fine.” He said after seeing the look in his husband’s eyes. “Forget it.” 

“I’m worried about you.” Victor said gently.

Yuuri sighed and pushed away from the wall. “I don’t want you to be worried about me.” He said. “I just want to enjoy the time I’ve got left.”

Victor froze. “Got left?” He asked. “Yuuri, what are you talking about?”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s not like the Tsuriito-Killer is going to let me live for much longer…” 

Victor felt as if he had just been slapped by that comment. Did Yuuri have no fate in them? “He’s not going to hurt you.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Yuuri snapped. “If he’s been in prison for this long, he could have made contacts. He could have someone on a rooftop five blocks away, and just take me out with a bullet. Or he could stand on the street and stab me from behind. And you can’t prevent that. No matter how hard you try.” 

Victor’s eyes filled with tears. “He won’t do that.” He said determinately.

“He likes kids, Victor.” Yuuri said in disgust. “He wants to rape them and kill them, with a fucking fishing line… And I’m just a loose end that keeps him from doing that. He probably wants me dead as quickly as possible so he can carry on with his sick hobby.”

“You’re wrong.” Victor protested. He was probably in denial but that didn’t really matter. “For some reason, you’re special to him. Or he would have just started killing again.”

“I’m nothing but unfinished business to him.” Yuuri explained in frustration. Desperately trying to get Victor to understand. “He swore that he would kill me when the police took him away. He’s just making good on his promise.” 

Victor felt his heart drop to his stomach. “You’ve never told me that…”

“No I haven’t.” Yuuri agreed. “Just like I haven’t told you that I remember everything he told me, as he raped and strangled by best friend.”

Victor paled, suddenly feeling nauseous.

“You don’t want to know. Which is why I don’t want to talk to you.” Yuuri said with finality. “So unless you want to hear the gruesome details about my childhood trauma, I suggest that you back off.” 

“Tell me.” Victor said.

“Victor, no.” Yuuri protested.

“Tell me.” Victor said again, more forcefully. 

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t want to know.” 

“I don’t care. Tell me anyway.” Victor pleaded. “I won’t allow you to carry this burden alone, not for another day.” 

“You… You won’t handle it well…” Yuuri warned.

“I know.” Victor agreed. 

Yuuri sighed.

“Please.” Victor prodded. “You said yourself, that he had already taken enough of your life. He can’t take away your faith in us. I won’t let him.”

Yuuri wiped away an escaped tear that rolled down his cheek. 

“Tell me.” Victor pleaded one final time.

And Yuuri relented.

They were both crying at the end of Yuuri’s story, and Victor couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He just glared daggers at the roof as he was trying to come up with a plan that would keep Yuuri safe.

He didn’t believe that the Tsuriito-Killer wanted Yuuri’s death over with. No. He wanted it drawn out. Making a ritual out of it, he was a sick bastard who didn’t have the advantage of a logically thinking brain.

Yuuri was mostly right about the smart ones, the ones who planned, and had a somewhat reasonable motive.

Victor knew psychos. And this man was definitely a psycho. There was no real motive in raping and killing children. It was sick. Which made him predictable. 

And Victor would make sure that he wouldn’t get his hands on Yuuri, even if it meant breaking every law in the book. 

Yuuri was who was most important to him and he would do whatever he had to, in order to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you liked it! <3 A lot of angst... I know... But angst is my jam! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3<3<3


	18. A friend like Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri never wants to show his face again. Phichit won't have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!! <3
> 
> I really love writing these. As you might have noticed... ;)
> 
> I hope you'll like this as well!! <3<3

Three years ago…

 

Phichit knocked on his roommate’s door for the fifth time. It was Sunday, and he wanted someone to watch his favorite TV-show with. But Yuuri had been holed up in his bedroom the entire weekend. Leaving him with no company except from his hamsters. And they were beginning to lose interest in his commentary.

“You can’t stay in your room forever…” Phichit called.

Yuuri pressed his face deeper into the pillow. Phichit was wrong. Yuuri had just embarrassed himself in front of the entire police station. Becoming drunk enough to pole dance. (According to Phichit) He was never showing his face to anyone ever again.

“No one will even remember it tomorrow. New week, new mistakes, am I right?” Phichit asked in an attempt to be encouraging.

It didn’t work.

“I’m never leaving this room.” Yuuri declared.

Phichit sighed and opened Yuuri’s door. If Yuuri really wanted privacy he should hide in the bathroom or somewhere with a lock.

“Phichit. Wha-?” Yuuri asked in disbelief as his roommate broke all social codes in the book.

“This does not define you. Sure you danced, and cried and clung to Victor like a koala, but everyone does crazy things when they’re drunk, which is why I don’t drink.” Phichit explained.

Yuuri glared at him. “I’ll try to remember that, if I don’t die from humiliation first.”

Phichit sighed in annoyance and ripped away Yuuri’s duvet and pillow.

“Hey!” Yuuri protested.

Phichit continued with his abduction of Yuuri’s items.

“Stop.” Yuuri pleaded and stumbled after him into the living room.

Phichit dumped his things in the couch. “If you’re going to feel sorry for yourself, you might as well do it while watching Criminal minds.”

“I don’t feel like watching anything…” Yuuri grumbled.

“Please…” Phichit drawled. “You can help me profile the criminals, before they do it in the show.”

“The criminals are fictional.” Yuuri pointed out. “And so are the cases.”

“But you love to do it…” Phichit stated and waved the DVD box in front of Yuuri. “Pretty please…?”

Yuuri sat down, admitting defeat. “Just… Don’t mention the party.” He pleaded.

“Of course.” Phichit chirped and started a new episode among the seasons.

“Don’t you have an essay due tomorrow?” Yuuri asked skeptically, as the theme song was playing.

Phichit paled. “Yes…” He said quietly.

“Have you started?” 

Phichit pointed to the TV, in an attempt to dodge the question. “Look at that private plane. You think we’ll get to ride one, once I graduate?”

Yuuri sighed. “You’re not going to be able to graduate if you don’t study.” 

“But it’s such a boring topic…” Phichit pouted.

“What is it?” 

Phichit groaned. “About philosophical ethics and how it resonates with the prosecution system…”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up. “Get your laptop and book. I’ll help you.” He offered.

“Can’t you just write it for me?” Phichit asked hopefully. “I’ll pay you in ramen.”

Yuuri chuckled fondly. “Don’t get any ideas… Get your book.” 

Phichit sighed but did as told. They spent a few hours studying, while having the TV show as background noise.

Yuuri felt his eyelids begin to droop. And before he knew it, he was falling asleep in the couch.

Phichit finished his essay and wondered if he should wake Yuuri up. He seemed so peaceful and it would be a shame to ruin that.

So Phichit adjusted the duvet so that it was covering Yuuri. He then snuck into his room as quietly as he could. Hoping that Yuuri would at least have a peaceful night before he had to get back to his brutal line of work. 

……………….

Monday eventually came around and Yuuri woke up to the sound of Phichit, brushing his teeth, only inches from his face. He immediately flinched awake.

“Phichit. Personal space…” Yuuri scolded sleepily, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“Youbve fed afleep ind de coch…” Phichit explained with his voice muffled by the toothbrush.

Yuuri blinked at him uncomprehendingly.

Phichit held up a finger, before he rushed to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. “You fell asleep in the couch.” He called.

Yuuri patted himself down, in search of his phone. When he finally found it, he squeaked. He was almost late.

So not only would he be seen as an alcoholic, only after his first week, but he would also as a dysfunctional one, which was so much worse. So he rushed up from the couch, and almost tackled Phichit on his way to his bedroom.

……………..

Yuuri arrived to work five minutes before he was supposed to be there. And about half an hour before the morning briefing, in perfect time but completely out of breath.

“Why the rush?” Chris chuckled as he noticed the panting police officer. “Victor is not even here yet.” 

Yuuri leaned against a nearby wall out of exhaustion and began to calm his breathing. Thankful that he at least didn’t have to embarrass himself in front of Victor, right now.

“Did you run here or something?” Chris asked with a smirk. 

Yuuri nodded, seeing no point in lying. He had overslept, and running was his only option. 

“Don’t you live across town?”

Yuuri was almost back into his normal breathing pattern. “Only sixty blocks.” He corrected.

Chris whistled, impressed by the achievement. “So I’ll take it you’re in good shape?”

Yuuri didn’t know how to answer that. So he just nodded again.

“Good to know.” Chris stated as if he was taking notes of it.

Yuuri decided to let it go, as his breath finally evened out. He had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, but that wasn’t any cause for concern. At least he wasn’t drenched in it.

“Yuuri?” Victor suddenly asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Yuuri quickly spun around to face him.

The silver-haired man was holding two Starbucks cups. And he was looking at Yuuri like he was the biggest mystery in the universe, eyes wide and glimmering in awe.

“Victor.” Yuuri greeted. As he adjusted his shirt that had been wrinkled after his run.

Victor’s eyes followed his movements.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked as Victor kept staring at him.

Victor had spent the entire weekend trying to convince himself that his mind was making Yuuri look better than he probably did, that no human could ever be as beautiful as made Yuuri appear in his mind.

But there he was, face sparkling with a thin layer of sweat, cheeks tinted into a light shade of pink. And Victor had never been more infuriated with a man before.

“I… I got you coffee.” Victor offered and handed Yuuri’s cup to him. His plan was to get Yuuri coffee, and give it to him in a way that would make the Japanese man cheer in awe. He just hadn’t figured out how, and now it was in Yuuri’s hand.

“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri smiled gratefully.

That would do. Victor could never hope for a better reaction. Seeing that beautiful smile was a million times better than any fake reaction Victor’s mind could possibly manufacture.

“You’re welcome.” Victor smiled back.

And for a moment, they just looked at each other, and the world could just as well have stopped spinning. Nothing else mattered.

“Yuuri… I…” Victor started before Yakov harshly interrupted him.

“Nikiforov, Katsuki! What are you standing there for? Get in here!” He snapped.

Yuuri’s eyes quickly searched out the clock. It was already eight. Where did time go?

“Of course, sir.” Yuuri agreed and bowed politely.

Yakov actually softened at that. “Nikiforov, don’t let your bad habits influence your new partner.” He scolded.

Victor just smirked. “Of course not… sir.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes in him, before slowly backing into the briefing room.

Yuuri looked to Victor for an explanation about the awkward exchange.

Victor smiled at him. “After you, officer.” 

Yuuri blushed but went ahead. Completely unaware that Victor was checking him out as he walked.

…………………..

“How did you do it?” Yuuri asked in awe, as they got out of the briefing room. Yakov had put them on Anna Middleton’s case. Seemingly out of the blue. And Yuuri had a strong feeling that Victor had something to do with it.

But the silver-haired man just smiled and waved off the question. “How do you want to approach this case?” He asked instead.

Yuuri realized that he would have to accept Victor’s secrecy for now, and simply focus on the case. “I’m not sure… We should probably talk to the landlord and see who was renting the apartment she was held in. I don’t really want to bother her family today.” 

Victor understood. They would have to talk to her family eventually, but going after the offender first, was still a valid option. “Okay then. Would you like to drive?” 

Yuuri was slightly surprised by the question. He did have a license, but he had barely driven since he moved from Japan, and even though he had an American license, he was still confused by right-sided traffic. And Victor did seem more comfortable behind the wheel. “I think I should leave driving to you. You’re very good at it.”

Victor soaked the praise in, like a sponge. Yuuri liked his driving. He might actually be the first person to ever have said anything like that. Maybe he should ask Yuuri out on a road trip, or maybe that would be too much, too soon…?

“You do know that Victor drives like a maniac?” Chris smirked as he suddenly appeared at Yuuri’s side. “I think there’s something in his Russian biology…” He winked to Victor, letting him know that he meant no offence.

Victor didn’t feel offended by the comment at all. But did Chris have to stand with his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders?

Yuuri looked immediately uncomfortable. “Well….” He started lightheartedly. “At least he isn’t Asian… There’s apparently a running joke in America, about Asians being bad drivers…” 

Everybody knew that but they still nodded as if it was news to them.

“So, Chris, this has been nice. But Yuuri and I need to get back to work now…” Victor said and gently pushed Chris away from his future husband. And replaced the blond man’s arm with his own. 

Chris just chuckled in amusement. “Jealous, much?”

Victor smiled at him, with his perfect heart shaped smile. “Of course! I wouldn’t want you to steal my brilliant new partner away from me…” He winked to Yuuri, attempting to make it all seem like a joke. 

Yuuri chuckled. He didn’t really believe that there was a chance that anyone would try to steal him away. He really wasn’t that good of a police officer. 

But Victor kept leading him out, almost as if he was serious with his statement. Which was utterly ridiculous in Yuuri’s opinion.

“So… How fast do you think we’ll be able to solve this case?” Victor asked, in an attempt to break the silence. “We solved the serial killer case in two days. Do you think this will be wrapped up before lunch?”

Yuuri laughed at that. “I suppose we’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think? <3<3 Let me know with a comment! <3<3 It keeps me motivated! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3


	19. The winner takes it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's monday. A new week, means new challanges for the married couple. They are handed a new case, and they raise a challange between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3 There's a lot going on, and hopefully it won't feel too jumbled. <3

“Good morning.” Chris greeted as the two police officers stepped into the station at noon.

“Morning.” Victor answered and tightened his grip on Yuuri. 

Yuuri was nervous, knowing that he had to talk about his past to their captain, Yakov. Even though Victor would be with him it would still be horrible. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be treated differently.

“Yuuri?” Chris prodded.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Sorry?”

Chris chuckled. “Good morning.”

“Oh, good morning.” Yuuri answered. “Sorry, I’m… Distracted…” 

“I can see that.” Chris agreed. “Any particular reason?” 

“Later.” Victor said, trying to keep his voice firm but not rude. Chris was concerned, but Yuuri was his priority.

Chris nodded in understanding and got back to his cup of coffee.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked gently.

Yuuri looked up at him. “Just nervous.” He admitted. 

Victor kissed his temple. “You’ll be fine.” 

“You’re a fucking cop?” A voice roared.

Yuuri looked up, quickly finding the source of the voice. 

It was the Oyabun. What was he still doing there?

Victor tensed up and stepped in front of Yuuri. Acting as a human barrier to his husband.

“Whore! You’re dead! You hear me? You’re fucking dead!” The Oyabun continued, as he was being pushed into another room. 

“What is he saying?” Victor asked lowly.

It took a moment for Yuuri to register the question. He had gotten so used to the Japanese language that he barely realized that the Oyabun was speaking it.

“Nothing.” Yuuri assured stiffly. He was beginning to get sick of death threats being thrown at him. But Victor didn’t need to worry about that right now.

“What is he even doing here?” Victor muttered and angrily made his way to Yakov’s office.

Yuuri followed suit. He noticed the signs of Victor’s anger, and he knew that he would probably have to interfere at some point. Or Yakov would lose what little hair he had left.

“Why is that disgusting piece of trash still here?” Victor questioned while gesturing to the closed door opposed from Yakov’s.

Yakov looked up from his papers with little enthusiasm. “We took him in for further questioning…” He explained, having heard the man’s outburst. “He still has a lot of connections that we need to get ahold of.”

“He just saw Yuuri!” Victor snapped. “And he doesn’t need more to deal with right now.” 

“Victor, I’m fine.” Yuuri protested. “He’s not going to do anything…”

“Do you know what he almost did?” Victor asked Yakov. “Do you know what almost…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the words.

“This is a dangerous line of business.” Yakov sighed. “And I know that Katsuki is aware of that.”

“I am.” Yuuri chimed in. “I know what I’m getting myself into, Victor is just being dramatic.”

Victor huffed in annoyance. 

“He tends to be that….” Yakov chuckled.

“I’m just giving everyone a fair warning.” Victor exclaimed “That if I see the oyabun as much as glancing Yuuri’s way… I’ll put a bullet in him.”

“Victor.” Yuuri scolded. Victor was blowing this out of proportion.

“Warning heard and noted, we’ll keep him out of your sight…” Yakov agreed.

Victor nodded in gratitude.

“Anything else?” Yakov asked, absentmindedly scratching his scalp.

Victor looked to Yuuri. 

Yuuri shifted his weight between his feet. Suddenly feeling nervous. “I would like to talk with you about a possible case…”

Victor closed the door to Yakov’s office.

……………….

By the time Yuuri was finished with telling Yakov about his childhood trauma coming back to haunt him, Yakov was completely stunned. His hand was clenching his chest and his eyes were wide.

“Oh.” He said hoarsely. “I had no idea.”

“I will of course handle everything as usual, and I will no ask for special treatment or anything of the sorts.” Yuuri said, trying to keep his voice even. “I only want to catch him before he could hurt anyone else.”

Victor squeezed his husband’s hand in reassurance.

Yakov cleared his throat. “But are you sure that you want Victor on the case?” He asked seriously. “No offence, Victor. But you’re not exactly level-headed when it comes to him.”

Victor rolled his eyes. Knowing better than to argue, but he still hated to acknowledge that Yakov was right.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri said determinately. “Victor is one of the best cops in this country. And I know that he is motivated to close this case as soon as possible.”

Victor nodded in agreement, the sooner as this bastard was off the streets, the better.

Yakov grumbled for a few seconds, carefully contemplating his choices. 

Victor was ready to fight him on this. And that wouldn’t be worth the suffering or the loss of hair. But it would be stupid to allow the two best cops on the force, to run around on a possible goose chase. 

“You can make this a case.” Yakov agreed. “But…” He stood up, feeling his knees crack from underneath him. “You can only focus on it, when there actually is something to focus on. Right now, it’s barely a case. Let him at least enter New York, before you arrest him.” 

That sounded fair. “Yes, sir.” Yuuri agreed.

Victor looked at Yakov defiantly. Not feeling good about this compromise. “But we need to be able to drop any case on short notice. Only so we’re able to focus on what’s truly important.” He argued. “I won’t allow Yuuri to get hurt.” 

Yakov sighed in defeat. “Fine.” 

That was all Victor needed to hear. He beamed and turned to his husband. “Ready for work, love?” 

Yuuri smiled back at him and nodded. “Of course.”

………………….

A few hours passed. And they were yet to receive another case. So Yuuri was absentmindedly scrolling through surveillance cameras from airports in Japan, while Victor was searching the roads. If the Tsuriito-Killer weren’t planning on walking to America, and then swim across the ocean, they would probably find him eventually.

“Anything?” Victor asked after a long time, snapping Yuuri out of his bored trance.

Yuuri shook his head in response. “Not yet…”

Victor sighed. “If he’s swimming, a shark better eat him.”

“Poor shark.” Yuuri chuckled.

“Or the Loch Ness monster.” The Russian exclaimed. “A monster eaten by a monster. That would be perfect.”

Yuuri snorted. “Then he must be taking a very weird detour. Since the Loch Ness monster resides in Scotland.”

Victor’s eyes widened with interest. “How do you always know everything?” He asked and slid his chair closer to Yuuri’s. “It’s like you have the entire Wikipedia in there…” 

He placed his finger on Yuuri’s forehead.

“Victor…” Yuuri drawled. “The residence of the Loch Ness monster is common knowledge. I’m afraid you might be the only one who didn’t know about this…”

Victor clenched his chest in feigned hurt. “You’re making things up, to hurt my ego…”

Yuuri smirked. “Chris. Where’s the Loch Ness monster from?”

Chris perked up. “Scotland.” He answered confidently. “Why? Did Victor claim it was from the ocean again?”

Yuuri laughed fondly.

Victor pouted. “This is bullying…”

“I’m sorry, love.” Yuuri half-laughed while playing with Victor’s hair. “You know I love you, despite your lack of knowledge in mythological creatures.”

Victor relaxed at Yuuri’s touch. Leaning into it while closing his eyes. “Wait. Are you saying that the Loch Ness Monster isn’t real?” He asked in surprise.

Yuuri sighed with a smile. “At least you’re pretty…” 

Victor could live with that.

Suddenly, a heavy object was dropped down on the desk. Yuuri let go of Victor’s hair and came face to face with Yakov.

“Murder case.” The captain said and left.

Yuuri reached for the discarded file, but Victor beat him to it.

“Yakov! I don’t want this case.” Victor called after him, right after opening the file. 

“If you want a paycheck, you’ll do it anyway.” Yakov called back and slammed his office door.

Yuuri used the distraction to take the folder from his husband’s grip. He flipped it open to see what evidence they had. There wasn’t much. Five men dead, their necks sliced open and bled dry. 

“Didn’t we just arrest that cannibal?” Yuuri asked. “It might be a copycat. Bleeding them dry to cook their blood?” 

“But that cannibal was so gross…” Victor protested. “I don’t want to do it again. I want another case.”

“Why are you acting so dramatic?” Yuuri asked in amusement.

Something flashed in Victor’s eyes.

“Have I been naughty…? Officer?” He asked, moving closer.

Yuuri’s face went completely red as he frantically looked around the station, hoping that no one had heard that.

It seemed like the young Yuri had. He was glaring at them in pure disgust and Yuuri’s felt his face turn even redder.

“Disgusting.” Yuri muttered and took and angry sip of his coffee. Then turning away to reluctantly join his cheerful partner, JJ.

“Victor… Please don’t say that at work.” Yuuri scolded in embarrassment.

Victor took great pleasure in seeing Yuuri blush like this. “Do you need to… spank me?” He drawled and blinked up at his mortified partner

Yuuri choked on air. And wondered how much effort it would be, to move to an inhabited island, live the rest of his life alone and survive on coconuts. He would do anything to escape this shame.

Leo and Guang-Hong looked completely petrified, as they were silently staring at the married couple.

“Victor.” Yuuri hissed and grabbed his husband’s wrist to pull him out so they could get to work.

Victor was grinning like an idiot, and turned to Chris. “I guess I’m in trouble now…” He said to his friend.

Yuuri pushed Victor into the elevator and desperately pressed the button to the garage. 

Chris whistled. “Don’t forget your safe-word, Nikiforov!” He called right before the doors closed.

“I’m dying…” Yuuri groaned and pressed his face into the elevator corner. “Why would you kill me like this?” 

Victor laughed. “Please don’t die, my love. How would I ever go on?” 

Yuuri glared at him. “Says the man that killed me…”

“I’m sorry.” Victor was still smiling, so the apology wasn’t that genuine.

And Yuuri came up with the perfect way to pay him back for it. He took off his glasses and placed it in his back pocket.

He noticed how Victor’s eyes widened when he spontaneously pressed the red button. The elevator stopped with a startling scramble and the alarm started ringing.

Yuuri pulled his fingers through his hair, successfully slicking it back. He noticed how Victor’s jaw dropped slightly. And he knew he was winning. 

“Bad men, needs to be punished…” Yuuri murmured. Trying to get into character.

Victor backed until his back hit the elevator wall. 

Yuuri smirked at that. “And I don’t think a spanking would be… adequate.”

Victor swallowed thickly. 

Yuuri pressed up against Victor and unbuttoned the top buttons of his husband’s shirt. “Do you really want to play with me…? Vitya?” He asked lowly.

Victor gasped.

“Hey! Are you okay down there?” Yakov asked through the elevator speaker. 

“We’re fine!” Victor called. And his face turned pink as he noticed how high pitched his voice was. He quickly cleared his throat. “We’re fine.” He corrected himself. “I just…”

Yuuri kept unbuttoning his shirt and Victor’s breath hitched as his husband’s fingers traveled across his bare chest.

“Victor?” Yakov snapped in annoyance. “The alarm is destroying everyone’s eardrums!” 

“I accidentally p-pressed the button…” Victor said loudly. Yuuri was carefully kissing along his neck. And it was driving Victor crazy.

“Then un-press it!” Yakov growled.

Victor was too weak. He was completely at Yuuri’s mercy. 

“I will…” He gasped and tried to stifle a moan about to escape him. Yuuri was merciless and knew exactly how to dissemble Victor. Piece by piece and then put him back together in a euphoric state. Victor had the same knowledge about him, but he was definitely not in charge right now.

“Today!” Yakov roared.

Victor was forced to pull away so he could reach the button. 

When they get home tonight. Victor would so get him back for this…

“Yuuri, please.” Victor pleaded desperately.

Yuuri chuckled against his neck. “Are you sorry?” 

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed as Yuuri bit his earlobe gently. “I’m so very sorry. I will never embarrass you again.”

Yuuri knew it was a lie. But he would take it. At least he got a sincere apology. So he backed away and pressed the button for Victor, the alarm stopped and the elevator moved. 

Victor exhaled shakily. “You’re too good at that. It’s like playing tag with The Flash.”

“I hope you learned your lesson…” Yuuri smirked before he adjusted his hair and got his glasses back on.

The door opened and the garage was reveled. Yuuri stepped out first, his expression completely innocent. Almost like he hadn’t just turned Victor into a helpless man in distress only seconds ago. It was kind of sad that no one would ever believe him if he told them about his husband, the most amazing man in the entire universe. He held the face of an angel, but he could just as easily change into the most sinful devil, leaving Victor a completely powerless mess. 

“Are you coming?” Yuuri asked, smiling brightly.

Victor snapped out of his trance. And went to follow the godlike creature he married. Yuuri stopped him after a few steps with a coy smile. It took a few extra seconds for him to realize that Yuuri was buttoning up his shirt again.

“You shouldn’t walk into the morgue with an unbuttoned shirt.” Yuuri said matter-of-factly. “Or people might think that you’re some kind of weirdo…”

Victor licked his lips as he looked down at his husband, carefully planning the evening for them. 

Vengeance would be sweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... two cases and a more... personal challenge... ;) I wonder who will win... I will have to change the rating if they take it too far... XD But I can't wait to write it! <3<3
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and that you're excited for more! <3<3 Please let me know! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all! <3<3


	20. Romantic evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor plans a romantic evening for him and his husband. But everything doesn't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know I mentioned Mila working at the police station in chapter 2 and 14. But I changed that and replaced her with Anya and Isabella. I know... I'm a terrible writer, changing my mind even after the first part of the story is done. But I'll make it woth your while... I hope! <3 
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter. There's no smut, just fluff... XD

The morgue was as always cold and not especially cozy, it smelt like rotten meat and disinfectant. And even though Yuuri was analyzing the dead body with a lot of concentration, Victor preferred to keep his distance.

“Look how deep this is.” Yuuri marveled over the dead man’s corpse, pointing to his neck.

Victor was both proud and slightly worried about his husband’s ability to notice important details in the rotten flesh. 

“It couldn’t been done with just any knife.” Yuuri continued. “The person who did this definitely had this intended purpose.”

Victor hummed in agreement.

“Not to stress you or anything, but we’re closing in ten minutes.” The mortician said carefully, as she placed a few papers in her folder.

“Of course, Sara, we’ll only be a few more minutes.” Victor assured. “Right, honey?”

Yuuri looked up from the dead body. “Oh, of course. We’re done here.” He said and made some final notes. 

“How is my brother, by the way?” Sara asked gently and closed the morgue cooler for the night.

“He’s good.” Victor responded. “He and Emil just caught the burglars from last week.”

Sara smiled. “I’m glad he’s doing well.” 

“Sara, did those people from the house fire arrive yet?” A red-haired woman asked in concern.

“Oh. That’s an old paper, it was filed last week.” Sara explained. “I can take care of it.” She offered

The woman shot her a grateful smile and handed the paper before she caught sight of the police officers.

“Of course.” Sara chuckled gently. “Mila, this is Victor and Yuuri, they work with my brother with the police. Officers, this is Mila, she is new here.”

Mila reached out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Victor immediately recognized the accent. “You’re Russian.” He stated while shaking her hand.

Mila nodded. “I’m born in Moscow.”

Victor smiled. “I’m from St. Petersburg.”

“I thought your accent were familiar. My uncle is from there.” Mila chirped happily before turning to Yuuri.

“I’m not Russian.” Yuuri chuckled as he noticed Mila eying him curiously. “Just married to that one.” He gestured to Victor.

Victor threw his arm around him proudly. “And I am very happy about it.” 

“So am I.” Yuuri declared. Gazing up at his husband.

“Aww, you’re too cute.” Mila gushed. 

“Aren’t they?” Sara agreed. “But they really should get going, unless they want to be locked in the morgue for the rest of the night…”

“Please no.” Victor exclaimed while tightening his hold on Yuuri and hurriedly leading him towards the door. “We’re going now, have a nice evening.” He waved as he practically dragged Yuuri out. Almost making them both stumble in his haste.

………………

“I think I forgot my pen.” Yuuri muttered as he went through his notes in the car.

“We’ll get it some other day. I didn’t want to stay there all night…” Victor claimed, pressing the gas a little further.

“Why?” Yuuri asked in surprise. “It’s not like we have anything else planned.”

Victor grew quiet.

“What?” Yuuri asked. Knowing his husband too well than to trust his silence.

“What?” Victor mimicked, while shooting his husband an innocent smile.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “You’re planning something.” He accused.

“What makes you think that?” Victor laughed nervously.

“Do you want me to profile your behavior?” The Japanese man asked in challenge.

Victor knew he had to admit defeat. “I’m planning a surprise for you.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “What kind of surprise?”

“Answering that, defeats the purpose. Don’t you think?” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri eyed him worriedly. “If you’re planning on getting extension again, I just need to remind you about the rash that you…”

“I’m not getting extensions.” Victor chuckled. “I learned my lesson… But this will be a surprise you will enjoy.” He declared and sent Yuuri a suggestive wink.

Yuuri’s eased up at that. “Oh…” He said with a light blush. “But can we have dinner first? I’m kind of starving.” 

“Me too.” Victor admitted. “And I need to get some other things for tonight…”

Yuuri smiled before suddenly remembering something. “Can you get milk too? I checked the fridge this morning and we’re completely out.”

Victor sighed. “Yuuri…” He drawled. “I’m trying to build up the mood here.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “I’m always in the mood for you.”

Victor shivered.

“But should I get dinner while you do some… other shopping?” Yuuri asked.

Victor thought about it. “Or I can just grab dinner on the way home… Or it will probably get cold.”

“So you want me to just go home and wait for you?” Yuuri asked in disbelief as Victor parked the patrol car in the station’s garage.

Victor smirked. “Exactly.” 

………………………..

Victor was contemplating his choices. Would rose petals be too much? Probably not…

“Can I help you?” An employee asked in concern, having noticed Victor’s thoughtful pondering by the flowers.

“No, thank you.” Victor smiled politely and grabbed the roses.

She caught a quick glance at his shopping basket, and after seeing the chocolate, whipped cream and a box of condoms. She decided to leave the Russian alone. He probably knew what he was doing…

Victor didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He was more excited than anything else. Yuuri was waiting for him… But he still needed something that would actually surprise his husband. He was playing this too safe.

He looked around the store when he caught sight of something perfect. There was a Halloween costume hanging at the shelves, a police uniform. Well, that one was for children, but Victor did have one on his own. He hadn’t used his in years and it was probably hanging safely, deep in the closet. He wondered how Yuuri would react if he put it on…

Role-play was something they had only tried a little bit, but never in uniforms and never an actual scene. 

That was going to change…

Victor quickly made his way to the register and sent his husband a text while he waited in line. He needed to know what to get for dinner.

Yuuri was quick to reply.   
____________________  
Pasta or dumplings <3   
____________________

Victor felt like pasta would be a good choice. It was closer to their apartment, which meant that he would be home faster. So he sent a bundle of emojis back. Telling Yuuri about his decision. Yuuri sent back a couple of hearts, and Victor had never felt more blessed.

“Next.” The cashier called and looked at Victor expectantly.

Victor began placing his groceries on the conveyor belt. 

The cashier eyed the items with raised eyebrows but made no comment. 

Victor smiled at her proudly. Victor knew that she knew what he was going to do this evening. The only thing she didn’t knew was how hot Yuuri would look, covered in whipped cream and moaning in pleasure. But that was for Victor’s eyes only. She could continue to stare at him uncomfortably if she wanted.

“That’ll be twenty dollars and thirty-four cents.” The cashier stated. 

Victor handed her the money and continued on his way. 

…………………..

It was dark by the time Victor had gotten their take-out. He didn’t have to walk far to reach their apartment. It was only up the street and to the left and he would be home. And Yuuri would greet him by the door and their night together could finally begin.

But just when he was about to turn the corner, there was a loud bang coming from the alley.

He froze dead in his tracks, as he got an intense feeling of being watched.

He carefully placed the groceries and food on the ground, and carefully drew his gun. If this was the Tsuriito-Killer, he was going to be sorry. Victor had planned the perfect evening for him and Yuuri. If this bastard would come to destroy it, he was definitely going to receive a bullet as punishment. Victor was not in the mood for this.

“Get out of the alley with your hands on your head.” He demanded when he caught sight of a shadow.

Victor first believed he was hallucinating, but it looked like the figure split in half and ran towards him on the ground.

He immediately lowered his gun when he realized that I wasn’t a vicious killer at all… It was a dog, a big brown poodle.

“Hi.” Victor greeted. “Are you friendly?” He reached out his hand cautiously and the dog licked it.

Victor smiled fondly and scratched the dog behind its ears. “Do you have a name?” He asked when he noticed that it didn’t have a collar. And by the looks of it, it seemed to have lived on the streets for quite some time.

It leaned into Victor’s touch and whined in content. 

Victor couldn’t leave it. He couldn’t live with himself if he did.

“Are you hungry?” Victor asked the dog.

The dog’s eyes widened, and Victor could have sworn he saw tears in them.

“Of course you are.” He agreed and glanced up towards their apartment. Yuuri probably wouldn’t mind, would he?

“Come here.” He said and patted his leg. 

The dog quickly followed, allowing his tongue to roll out as he followed his new friend happily.

Victor grabbed his bags and opened the door for the fluffy creature. 

The dog bounced in and looked around in every direction, wondering where to go next. 

Victor pressed the elevator button. The dog sat down next to him and waited patiently. Whoever his past owner was, had definitely trained him well. Victor briefly wondered if he was looking for him.

The elevator dinged and the dog walked in and sat down. Victor pressed their floor and the elevator moved.

“I wish you had a name.” Victor told the dog, who just tilted his head in curiosity. 

“So cute…” Victor whispered in amazement. 

When the elevator doors opened, the dog jumped out, and once again looked around, as if asking which way to go. 

Victor directed him to their door and unlocked it. “Yuuri.” Victor called and the dog ran ahead of him. 

“Victor, I was just about to…” Yuuri started, right before the dog tackled him. 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped and immediately rushed forward to make sure he hadn’t gotten hurt. 

Yuuri was gently laughing as the dog licked his face. 

“A dog?” He asked in surprise. “I have to admit, I really didn’t expect this…” He petted the dog as he smiled fondly.

The dog’s tail wagged happily as he sniffed the man on the floor. 

Victor glanced inside the kitchen, and noticed that Yuuri had lit candles and made the table. Everything was prepared for a romantic dinner.

“I found him right outside.” Victor admitted. “He seemed hungry and I couldn’t leave him out there alone.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly. “He doesn’t have an owner?” He asked and looked after a collar as well.

Victor shook his head. “I don’t think so… He looks like he have been living on the streets for a while…”

“All alone?” Yuuri whispered. His eyes softened in sympathy.

“Can we keep him?” Victor asked. Hating how much he sounded like a child.

Yuuri nodded. “We can’t leave him alone like this.” He stated matter-of-factly. “But we should probably get some supplies for tomorrow… Dog food and other things.” 

The dog lied down on the floor and rolled over to his back, wordlessly asking for a belly rub.

“He looks just like the dog I had when I was younger, Vicchan.” Yuuri smiled in recollection. “But this guy is much bigger…”

Victor sat down on the floor and petted the dog as well. “I suppose we will have to postpone our romantic night together…”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “I suppose you’re right…” 

“And we should probably give him a name.” Victor pointed out.

Yuuri hummed in agreement. “Do you have any ideas?” 

Victor thought for a moment, taking in the dog’s appearance. And after a moment of thinking, the perfect name came to mind. 

“How about Makkachin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is in the story! <3 I just really love him, and I needed him! <3 (Don't worry. He is and will always be, completely safe in my stories. Even this one.)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. <3 Leave a comment and tell me what you think! <3<3 All love to you!! <3<3


	21. Two hours, one arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor search out the landlord to ask him a few questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!!!
> 
> Okay... So this is my attempt at being funny... I hope you laugh. I have a very bad sense of humor. But I felt like this fic needed some laughs. Especially after all this angst... 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Three years ago…

“Are you ready for this?” Victor asked gently.

Yuuri wasn’t moving. He just sat in the passenger seat and kept his eyes locked on the apartment building.

“I’m ready.” Yuuri agreed. Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts. “Do we know his name?”

Victor opened the file. “John Smith. Came into possession of the building back in 2008, and his record is far from clean…” 

“John Smith?” Yuuri questioned. “That sounds oddly similar to a fake name.”

“It’s the prince from Pocahontas.” Victor pointed out.

The fact that Victor sounded so serious about it, forced Yuuri to stifle his laughter. There was however something very comforting in the knowledge that Victor had watched Pocahontas, and that he cared enough to remember the names of the characters.

“What charges does he have?” Yuuri asked as he cleared his voice. Trying to keep his laughter at bay.

Victor read through the file and skipped to his criminal record. “Assault, violating public property, drunk driving, possession of cocaine and ‘other narcotics’ and shoplifting…” 

“Nice guy.” Yuuri muttered sarcastically.

Victor smirked “At least he’s not sleeping with a twelve year old…”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows at the very odd choice of words.

“You know, since the original Pocahontas was twelve…” Victor clarified. “And the movie shows a love story between them…”

“You’ve done your research…” Yuuri mused.

Victor couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “It’s a good film, just a few factual errors. But I love the music.”

Yuuri was just about to respond when he noticed the landlord walking around the building with cleaning supplies.

“What is he doing?”

Victor turned around to see for himself. “Let’s ask him.” He said with a wink, before unbuckling himself and stepping out of the patrol car.

Yuuri followed him.

“John Smith?” Victor asked and reached for his badge.

The man must have literally left the ground in his fearful jump. “O-officers?” He stammered nervously. “To w-what do I o-owe the p-pleasure?” 

“We just have a few questions about the events that took place last Friday.” Yuuri said while eying the man’s bucket in suspicion.

“The e-explosion?” John Smith asked. “I’m sorry… I… I have nothing to do w-with it…”

“We’re actually here to investigate the murder of Anna Middleton.” Yuuri said sternly, and watched how the man paled.

“I don’t know a-anyone by that n-name…” He stated.

“Really?” Yuuri asked. “That’s odd, considering she was one of your tenants.”

John started twisting the garbage bag in his grip. “I didn’t k-kill anyone.”

“No one said anything about that.” Victor smiled. “Like we said, we just want to ask you a few questions.” 

………………….

John insisted that they should take the conversation up to his own apartment, instead of standing in the streets. Which is what they did. As police officers, they knew that the most obvious place to look for clues, that might tie this man to the murder, would be in his home. And if he was offering…

But neither Yuuri nor Victor let their guards down. The landlord unlocked his door and asked them to wait in the living room while he made them something to drink.

“We’re not accepting anything from him.” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, voice serious. “I don’t trust him and something tells me that he might poison something.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. But the feeling of Victor’s breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine. Which was not good. It was very distracting.

Yuuri shook the unwanted feelings away and focused on the apartment, or anything that might connect John Smith to the murder. But it wasn’t easy. Victor was standing very close to him. And he smelled really good. 

Yuuri decided to check the man’s bookshelf, mostly to get away from Victor, but also to search for clues.

“You have a lovely home.” Victor called. Even though his face scrunched up in disgust, when his eyes met a moldy cheese resting in a mousetrap by the door. 

Yuuri could hear the sarcasm, but he hoped to god that this man couldn’t.

The apartment was a dump mixed with a disaster. Everything was either damaged or broken, and the couch was more of a trashcan, than a place to sit. 

“Thank you.” John called back before he emerged with a tray of coffee cups. “I… I brought coffee.”

“We just had coffee.” Victor smiled. “So I think we will have to sit this one out, if we wish to sleep tonight.”

He sent Yuuri a meaningful look that Yuuri had a hard time deciphering. 

“O-of course.” The landlord nodded. “P-please, sit…” He gestured to the couch across from him, the couch that was more of a trashcan. 

Victor was not going to let Yuuri sit down on a pile of trash. “I’m sorry but my partner has a knee injury that prevents him from sitting down. And I would like to stand in solidarity.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. What was Victor talking about?

“Right, Yuuri?” Victor smiled to him.

“Uhm, yeah.” Yuuri agreed skeptically.

Suddenly, something flashed in Victor’s eyes.

He turned to he landlord. “He’s actually in severe pain.” He said sadly. “And I know this is completely inappropriate for an officer of the law to ask, but I care for him, and I’ve become very desperate, and I heard that you might have something new. Something fantastic…”

John’s eyes widened. “Where did you hear that?”

“Is it true?” Victor quipped, smile increasing. “If you’re able to help him, we will of course grant you immunity, for all the crimes you have committed, in the past and in the future.”

Yuuri had never seen anyone lie with this kind of confidence. And it would really take a lot for this man to believe it. Or he would just have to be really stupid.

“It’s far from ready.” John protested. “It’s barely done with the first stage.”

“Have you tested it?” Victor pushed. “Maybe using human test subjects? Is that what Anna Middleton was to you?”

John paled. And suddenly darted out of his couch and stormed for his bedroom.

“Get him.” Victor ordered before following himself. 

Yuuri was closer and therefore almost able to catch him. He managed to grab his shirt but the ragged piece of cloth came off easy and he was able to escape into the dark room and lock the door behind himself.

“Is there a fire escape?” Yuuri asked hurriedly.

Victor looked out the window and nodded in affirmation.

Yuuri looked to the front door. “Try and get the bedroom door open, I’ll catch him from the other side.” He said before he rushed out. 

Victor tried to tackle the door a few times without success. And he kept hearing something rustling from the other side.

“Come out with your hands above your head. And you will not get hurt.” Victor tried. 

There was no answer.

Victor took a few steps back and charged before kicking the door in.

The door flew open, and Victor barely saw the shadow of the man before he disappeared out of the window. 

“Freeze!” He called anyway, but the man hardly listened. So he cursed and followed him. Hopefully Yuuri was already down there and ready to greet the man. 

But before Victor went through the window, he caught sight of something lying on the bed, an opened safe and an ammunition box.

This man was armed. And he was heading towards Yuuri. Victor had to warn him, or stop this man before something horrible happened. Something that would result in losing the potentially best police officer that New York has ever seen.

And the man Victor was hopelessly and completely inappropriately, in love with…

……………………

Yuuri briefly wondered if he should go back upstairs. No one had escaped through the window, and Yuuri’s guess would be that Victor had somehow gotten inside to arrest him. 

But just as he was about to turn back to the door, the window flew open and the man began racing down the fire escape like his life depended on it. And not even two seconds later, Victor was following suit.

Yuuri hoped that John hadn’t seen him yet, so he would be able to catch him by surprise. With Victor behind him, he would have nowhere else to go but down.

“Yuuri, he has arm!” Victor called.

Yuuri frowned in confusion. What did he mean ‘he has arm’? Did he lose an arm? Break it? What happened up there?

He didn’t have too long to think about it before the man reached the ground and Yuuri was able to tackle him to the ground.

“Careful!” Victor called in fear.

Yuuri didn’t understand. Didn’t Victor trust him with a simple arrest?

That’s when he caught sight of the gun. The landlord aimed it at him with a furius expression.

Then it made sense. 

Victor was trying to warn him that the man was armed. And now Yuuri would die. 

Of course.

Yuuri always suspected that his death would be caused by his own stupidity, or his lack of understanding Russian accents.

“Goodnight, cop-pig.” The man grinned. Taking of the safety of the gun, but it never fired. Instead, the man screamed.

Yuuri snapped out of his trance and realized that Victor was standing on the man’s wrist and the gun was discarded on the ground next to him.

“You’re quite the daredevil, aren’t you?” Victor panted.

Yuuri could see the fear through the smile Victor had covered his face with, and the guilt hit him like a bag of bricks.

“I thought you said, that he had arm.” Yuuri blurted.

Victor stared at him for a few seconds before a cheerful laugh rang out in the alley, easily covering the landlord’s scream of pain. “Why in the world would I say that?” 

Yuuri didn’t have a good answer. 

Victor crouched down and handcuffed the man’s wrists, making sure to tighten it extra on his bruised one. “We should take him back to the station.” Victor said. “Do you mind taking that arm he had, so we can get going?” 

Yuuri blushed but made no comment. Instead, he took the discarded gun from the ground and followed Victor back to the patrol car.

He would probably laugh about this in a year… Or ten…  
…………………..

“Really?” Chris said in disbelief as the duo entered the station with a suspect in handcuffs.

Victor sent him a confident smirk.

“No way. You did not catch the killer in less than two hours.” Chris said and pointed to Victor accusingly.

Victor wiggled his eyebrows in response, and led the landlord inside the interrogation room with Yuuri’s help.

Once he was handcuffed to the table, they stepped outside. Allowing the man to grow nervous before the interrogation would start.

“Did he just walk up to you and confess?” Chris asked. Still not believing his eyes.

“I think we just got lucky.” Yuuri explained. Desperate to get all the curious eyes averted somewhere else.

“Chris.” Victor said, placing his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Looking him dead in the eye. “We just arrested John Smith.” 

Chris broke down in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was that... A little shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it! <3<3
> 
> Let me know what you thought. And what you think about this entire story, I'm really interested to know! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and kudos to all! <3<3


	22. Unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor takes care of Makkachin, when someone suddenly knocks on their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! <3<3 I finally had some time to update this... ;)
> 
> I have like 12 or something stories, that I'm currently working on. So it doesn't leave a lot of time for this story... But I'll continue to to my best. I will never abandon a story, so you don't have to worry about that! <3
> 
> But I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“Are you sure this shampoo is approved by veterinarians?” Yuuri asked as he read the back of the bottle.

Makkachin was standing in their bathtub, soaking vet. Looking at his new owners expectantly.

“The clerk said he uses it on his own dog.” Victor shrugged as he placed out towels on the bathroom floor for once Makkachin was ready. “Do we blow-dry him once he’s done?” He asked.

Yuuri looked uncertain. “Google it?” He suggested.

“On it.” Victor announced.

Yuuri poured some shampoo into the dog’s fur and massaged it in. “You’re going to look so good once you’re clean.” He told the dog.

“Yuuri!” Victor cheered. “We should get him this police uniform for dogs.” He pressed the phone to Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri’s eyes widened with amazement. “That is adorable.” He stated before turning back to the wet dog. “Do you want to be a little police officer?” He asked.

Makkachin huffed in agreement.

“I wonder if we can get Yakov to pay his salary…” Victor said thoughtfully.

“In what?” Yuuri asked. “Dog treats?”

“He can’t very well be working for free.” Victor pointed out. “Isn’t that considered slavery?”

Yuuri snorted. “Google it?”

Victor did. “It’s apparently considered a philosophical question.” 

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as he checked the temperature of the water.

In that moment, Makkachin decided that he had been waiting for long enough and decided to get the shampoo off on his own.

“No!” Yuuri squeaked. But it was too late.

Makkachin was already shaking himself off. And the entire bathroom was inevitably covered with lathered dog shampoo.

…………………

“He’s so fluffy.” Victor cried. “I’m going to die.” 

Yuuri turned the hairdryer off and pulled his fingers through Makkachin’s fur. “He feels just like Vicchan.” 

Victor smiled at his husband. “I’m sure they would have liked each other.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Vicchan liked everyone. He was the sweetest dog in the world.”

“You haven’t really talked about him a lot.” Victor said gently as he started to pet Makkachin as well.

“Sure I have. He was my therapy dog.” Yuuri claimed.

Victor’s hand froze. How did he not make that connection?

Yuuri glanced to his husband worriedly. “Victor, it’s fine.” He assured.

Victor smiled half-heartedly. “I wished I could have thanked him in person.” He admitted. “For taking care of you.” 

“He would probably appreciate it.” Yuuri chuckled. “He worked really hard… It couldn’t have been easy to socialize with a mute kid. He really was a saint.”

Victor felt his chest clench at the statement. Yuuri always tried to keep it light. But Victor rarely laughed at his husband’s dark sense of humor. Especially when it was about him.

Makkachin barked and successfully snapped Victor out of his dark line of thoughts.

*Knock, knock*

Someone was at their door.

“It’s almost midnight.” Yuuri pointed out. 

Victor glanced between the door and his gun. Immediately suspecting the worst.

Yuuri stood up and walked towards the door. When Victor suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “What if it’s him?” He asked.

“Why would he knock?” Yuuri quipped.

Victor frowned. “Crazy people do crazy things… Just… Stay back and let me handle it.” He said and went for his gun.

“Keep the safety on.” Yuuri warned. “We want him arrested not dead.”

Victor nodded. And looked through the peephole. Once he saw who it was, he placed his gun aside and opened the door.

“Chris?” Victor asked in confusion.

Chris laughed. “Victor? Why are you in my apartment?” He looked inside. “Hi, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned. “Chris, are you… drunk?”

Chris almost stumbled over his own feet. Luckily Victor steadied him easily.

“Do we take him to the hospital?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Nah, I’m fine…” Chris giggled. “But seriously, why are you in my home? And where did you put my key? I can’t find it…”

“Chris, can you state the alphabet?” Victor asked seriously.

Chris smiled. “A, B, C, D, E, F… G… H, oh, a dog!” He exclaimed and sat down on the floor.

Makkachin greeted him happily. 

“What do we do?” Yuuri asked.

“Let him crash here over night?” Victor suggested. “I don’t want to drive him home, just so he can choke on his own vomit…”

Yuuri cringed in sympathy. “I’ll make up the couch.” He announced. “Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep on out new dog.”

“He’s so fluffy!” Chris cried. “I love him.”

“Come on, Chris.” Victor said gently and helped his friend to his feet. “I’ll get you some water, just sit down on a chair for me.”

Chris wobbled but allowed Victor to lead him until he was seated.

“You’re the best person.” Chris slurred while waiting for his water. “You would never stand anyone up, would you?” 

“Is that what happened?” Victor asked and handed him the glass. “Did someone stand you up?”

“Not someone.” Chris cried. “Everyone! I’m gonna die alone.”

“Chris…” Victor started.

“No.” Chris sniffled. “You found love. I’m going to die alone and unloved…”

Victor had never seen Chris liked this. Sure, it wasn’t the first time he had come to them drunk off his ass. But he usually flirted with them and gave them some disturbingly graphic stories about his latest sex act. But he had never been this upset.

“You’re not going to die alone.” Victor assured. “You’re surrounded by people who love you. And if you want to find someone, you will. You just need to give it some time.”

“I’m twenty eight.” Chris pointed out. “I’m too old to find love.”

“Okay, now you’re just being completely unreasonable.” Victor snapped. “If you want to find love, you will find love. If you want to go out clubbing and have short-term relations, you will have that. You live like you choose. Age is completely irrelevant.”

Chris’s eyes filled up with even more tears. 

“I’m sorry.” Victor apologized as he realized that he had just made matters worse. “I’m not good with crying people.”

“I’m not a crying people. I’m a crying friend, and you hurt me.” Chris cried.

“I’m sorry.” Victor apologized again.

“The couch is made up.” Yuuri stated as he went back into the kitchen, only to find that Victor looked at a complete loss of words while Chris was crying hysterically. “What happened?”

Victor shrugged as innocently as he could. “Why do you leave me alone with crying people?” He asked.

“He wasn’t crying when I left.” Yuuri pointed out.

Makkachin barked in agreement.

“Fine, gang up on me.” Victor exclaimed, feigning hurt.

The corners of Yuuri’s lips quirked, he was slightly amused by his husband’s dramatics. “Will you help me get him to the couch?”

Victor nodded.  
……………………

Chris fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. He hugged his blanket close to himself as he let out a loud snore.

“Well, this night wasn’t going as I planned.” Victor sighed.

Yuuri chuckled. “At least we’re not dying from boredom…”

Victor grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him towards himself so he could kiss his cheek.  
He took great pride in Yuuri’s blush. And he briefly grieved that he missed today’s opportunity to see more of that.

“Do you think Chris will be okay?” Yuuri suddenly asked. His voice filled with sympathy.

“Yeah, he just needs to sleep it off. He will be back to sexually assaulting police officers in no time.” Victor said fondly.

“He doesn’t do that…” Yuuri defended. “He’s just… Affectionate in general.”

Victor would like to present all the evidence to prove that he was right. Like how Chris treated Yuuri when he was just getting started. But deep down he knew that Chris didn’t have any ill intentions. And he never did anything to anyone that would ‘cross the line’, and he always stopped if someone got uncomfortable. Well, except Yuuri. But that was just to prove a point to Victor…

“Besides, if he hadn’t pressed your buttons like he did, we might not be together right now…” Yuuri stated.

“What?” Victor gasped. “Of course we would.” 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri prodded. “You tend to get more affectionate when you’re jealous…” His tone was more teasing now.

Victor huffed. “I do not.” 

“Do you remember when you thought I had a boyfriend named Chihoko?” Yuuri continued. “That was the first time you kissed me.” 

Victor had to laugh at the nostalgia the memory brought to him. “That was a nice kiss.” He agreed.

“One of my favorites.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Is it better than this one?” Victor asked and leaned in so he could claim his husband’s lips.

*Knock, knock*

Victor let out a breath of annoyance. “Why is the world cock-blocking me?” 

Yuuri glanced to the door. “Who could it be now? Phichit is out of town. Do we know anyone else who would stop by unannounced?” Yuuri asked in concern.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

“Stay here.” Victor ordered.

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor once again grabbed his gun and looked through the peephole. But there was no one on the other side.

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor looked back at Yuuri with a shake of his head.

“They left?” Yuuri questioned in disbelief.

“I guess so.” Victor said and slowly backed away from the door. 

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

“What the hell?” Yuuri breathed. 

Victor scowled at the door.

“Who’s coming?” Chris slurred from the couch. Suddenly awoken by the intruding knock.

“Here…” Victor said and handed Yuuri his gun. “If anything jumps me, shoot it.”

Yuuri nodded and turned off the safety. “Ready.”

Victor gave him a look of approval as he unlocked and swung the door open. He was not prepared for what he saw.

There was a man lying on the floor. Hands tied together with an almost invisible thread. Fish line. He was crying into his gag, before he suddenly looked up to Victor with desperate eyes.

“Yuuri, call 911.” Victor pleaded as he crouched down to help the man.

Yuuri grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number almost automatically while walking up behind his husband to assess the situation. “Oh my god.” He gasped.

Victor removed the man’s gag before starting on the fish line. 

“Please…” The man sobbed. “Help…” 

Yuuri heard the dispatcher on the phone, but he couldn’t get out any words. The image of the man brought him back to his childhood, and he felt his airways closing in on him.

“Hello? Try and stay calm, we’re sending out help to your location. Please stay on the line.” The dispatcher said calmly. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in concern, as he suddenly heard his husband wheezing behind him.

Yuuri’s eyes were completely transfixed on the man’s wrists and how the fishing line cut into his skin as he struggled. He could almost feel it on his own, like an itch.

Victor knew he needed to help Yuuri. “Chris.” He snapped. He needed his friend to sober up and help him. 

Chris wobbled a little as he walked, but he seemed coherent. 

“Help him.” Victor ordered and gestured to the man on the floor. 

Chris nodded. He seemed confused but he did as told.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Pryanichek, can you hear me?”

Yuuri just gave him the phone with shaking hands.

Victor placed the phone aside, knowing that help was already on the way. “Yuuri, I need you to take a deep breath for me.” Victor instructed.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered to him before returning to the man.

“Don’t look at him.” Victor snapped and turned Yuuri around. “Look at me and try to breathe. Please, luchik.” He said more gently.

Yuuri inhaled shakily.

“That’s great, love.” Victor praised. “And out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the Tsuriito-Killer is into sending gifts... Just not the wanted ones... ;)
> 
> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger... ;) #NotSorry
> 
> But I hope you liked this chapter... <3<3<3
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! <3<3 #CommentsBringsMeLife #CommentsSupportThisStory


	23. Unexpected visitor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out more about the Tsuriito-killer. Unfortunately, it's not good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Victor managed to calm Yuuri down enough for him to be able to focus again. A few minutes later, the paramedics and the police, finally appeared at the scene. 

Yuri and JJ were the ones on duty.

Victor ushered Yuuri back into the apartment. Assuring him that he would take care of everything.

Yuuri just had a panic attack. And even though it had passed, Victor still believed it to be better that Yuuri just stayed back so he wouldn’t have another one. Yuuri, to his surprise didn’t protest. He just went inside and sat down in the couch next to Makkachin.

Victor glanced to him worriedly, when Yuri suddenly stepped into his line of sight.

“Oi, what happened?” He asked.

JJ and the paramedics handled the man on the floor.

Victor shrugged. “New case…” He didn’t know how specific Yuuri wanted him to be, if he was allowed to reveal his traumatizing childhood-story or not. 

“And what is the case about?” Yuri pushed. “Or is it normal for you to get people delivered to your doorstep like this?” He gestured to the man who was now crying into JJ’s arms. 

“No, it’s not.” Victor said uncaringly. “But I can’t reveal any detail about the case.”

Yuri huffed in annoyance. “Fine.” He snarled. “But that guy is my case. And you’re a witness. So you better answer my questions, or I’ll have you arrested for obstruction of justice.”

Victor snorted. “I would really like to see you try…” 

“Test me, old man.” Yuri challenged. 

“Okay, everyone calm down.” Chris slurred. “There is a very good explanation for all of this… I just… I don’t know it right now…”

“Why is he here?” Yuri asked in disgust. “Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know about your disgusting sex-life.”

Chris grinned. “Why, jealous…?”

Yuri gagged.

“Chris is just crashing here for tonight. He was too drunk to even know where he was.” Victor explained. “He doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“Of course I do.” Chris protested. “You got a dog.”

Victor sighed. 

“Where’s Katsuki?” Yuri asked. “Maybe he’ll be of some use…” He tried to walk past Victor when Victor blocked his path. 

“He’s resting.” Victor stated. “I’m not letting you upset him.”

“Victor, it’s fine.” Yuuri called from inside. “You can let him in.”

Victor groaned inwardly at Yuuri’s ability to eavesdrop and reluctantly stepped aside. Yuri pressed past him, and determinately entered the apartment. 

“What the hell is going on over here?” Yuri asked heatedly. “Do you know that guy? Do you know who did this?”

“Calm down.” Victor snapped, and once again blocked Yuri’s path from his husband. “If you can’t handle your temper, you’re not fit to handle witnesses.”

Yuri took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Happy?”

Victor glanced to Yuuri to make sure that he was okay with all of this.

They only needed to exchange looks, for Victor to know that it was safe to let Yuri continuing his unprofessional way of questioning.

He nodded to Yuri, who immediately jumped at the opportunity to play cop.

“Who’s that man outside?” The younger Russian asked seriously.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri answered. “I’ve never even seen him before.” 

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked in disbelief. “I mean, you can’t really deny the similarities.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Why? Because we’re both Japanese?” 

“No, because…” Yuri trailed off. “…You’re both wearing glasses.” He all but snapped.

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. “Uhm, just because we’re both wearing glasses, doesn’t mean I know him…”

Yuri nodded in defeat. “Well, do you know who did this?”

“Yes, me and Victor are already on his case.” Yuuri stated. “There is no need for more cops to get involved.”

“Tough, we’re already involved.” Yuri quipped. “He’s our witness now.”

“Until tomorrow.” Victor pointed out. “It’s our case. If you want it, you can talk to Yakov. But your chances aren’t looking too good…”

Yuri scoffed.

Suddenly, JJ appeared with an uneasy look on his face. “I think you might want to hear this…” He said, looking uncharacteristically worried.

Yuuri and Victor moved in perfect sync to the hallway outside, where the paramedic wrapped the man’s wrists with bandages.

“Koshi, can you tell them, what you just told me?” JJ asked.

The man nodded. “The man who did this… He wanted you to kill me.” 

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

Koshi sniffled. “He said… He…” He took a shaky breath in order to collect himself. “He said that you would kill me. He said that you are the chosen one… This… This is a game to him. A test. He wants you to be like him.”

“Be like him…?” Yuuri repeated. Like he didn’t understand the concept of the words.

“He likes you…” Koshi continued. “He has your picture… He… He spoke of you, as if you were a close relative to him.” 

Yuuri felt nauseous. He never expected this case to be easy, but he also thought that the Tsuriito-killer’s goal was to kill him, not make him into some kind of twisted version of a sidekick. 

Either way, he would never do it. He’d rather die.   
………………………………

Yuuri couldn’t sleep that night. He stayed awake, staring at the roof. Victor woke up from time to time and tried to get Yuuri to fall asleep, but it always resulted in Victor falling asleep himself.

Eventually, Yuuri gave up and decided that if he wasn’t going to sleep, he could just as well get some work done. So he freed himself from his husband’s arm and sneaked out to the kitchen with his laptop. 

He looked trough the files, both the ones from the Tsuriito-killer and the ones from their current case. 

He didn’t notice anything he hadn’t noticed before. So he started looking up knife-shops in New York for their current case. That would at least get them something to do once Victor woke up. A part of him knew that he wouldn’t be able to learn anything new about this case before whoever was behind this, killed again. But that didn’t mean that he shouldn’t try.

Yuuri let out a sigh of annoyance once he found out how many shops in New York there was that sold knives. Not to mention that there was probably a black market for them as well…

His spirit was however lifted when a furry head bumped into his thigh.

“Hey, Makkachin…” Yuuri greeted. 

Makkachin let out a yawn and glanced to the bedroom. 

“You should go back to sleep, it’s still night.” Yuuri told the dog. 

Makkachin tilted his head in question.

“Do you need to go for a walk?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. 

The dog’s tail began to wag back and forth, answering his question. 

Yuuri smiled and closed his laptop. He put his phone in his pocket, in case Victor would wake up in worry, and left their apartment with Makkachin.

The air outside was crisp and nice, just what Yuuri needed to sort out his thoughts. Makkachin seemed to enjoy it as well. He was surprisingly calm and well behaved for a dog from the street. He didn’t pull his leash or bark at strangers. He just walked beside Yuuri at a slow pace and did his business.

Yuuri couldn’t be more grateful.  
………………………….

Victor shot out of bed when he reached out his hand and didn’t feel his husband beside him.

“Yuuri?” He called and threw the cover aside. He rushed out into the kitchen and noticed Yuuri’s laptop resting on the table.

“Yuuri?” Victor called again. All he got in response was a groan from Chris, who was still asleep on the couch.

Victor’s mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenarios, and just when he decided to call up the entire station to their home, the door opened.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed in relief and pulled his husband into his embrace.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Victor hugged Yuuri tighter. “I just… I woke up and you… You weren’t there… And I thought…”

“Victor…” Yuuri said soothingly. “I took Makkachin for a walk. I brought my phone you should have called… How long have you been up?”

“A few minutes.” Victor admitted. “I know I’m over-reacting, but after this day…”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I worried you, I should have woken you up.”

“No, no. Don’t be silly. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Victor stated and carefully let Yuuri go.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri assured. 

Victor smiled in relief. “You should go to sleep.” He said after a while. “Have you slept anything at all?” 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. Victor would find out, even if he lied.

“Lyubov moya, you need sleep…” Victor explained, as if Yuuri didn’t already know that.

“It’s four in the morning.” Yuuri pointed out. “We’re getting up in three hours.”

Victor looked between Yuuri and their bedroom. “We’ll start working when you’re finished sleeping. We’re just going to interview people today, anyway.” Victor declared and gently led Yuuri towards their bed. “Now it’s sleepy time…”

“Victor…” Yuuri drawled. “I can walk to the bed myself.”

Victor chuckled before suddenly sweeping Yuuri off his feet and carrying him bridal-style. “Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.”

Yuuri hugged Victor close so he wouldn’t fall. “You’re a ridiculous man.”

“You know you love it…” Victor mused as he gently placed Yuuri down on the bed.

“I do.” Yuuri admitted. “And I love you.”

Victor flopped down next to Yuuri, before rolling up on top of him. “I love you too.”

“Victor, I can’t move.” 

“That’s because you’re supposed to sleep.”

“Victor…” Yuuri protested.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed but made no further protests. He couldn’t deny that it felt good to have Victor this close. He could feel his husband’s heartbeat and breathing, and it was calming him down like nothing else could. 

So Yuuri closed his eyes and felt how he was slowly drifting off to sleep by the help of his husband’s presence.

“Goodnight, Victor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of reversed. Last chapter started with fluff and ended with angst. This chapter was the other way around.I hope you liked it! <3<3
> 
> Please leave a comment on your thoughts! <3<3 Just so I know that I'm not wasting my time on writing somethig horrible... <3<3<3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you readers! <3<3


	24. Information and ex-boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor handles a missing-person case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback! 
> 
> It was so long ago since I wrote on this. I thought people had forgotten, but I got a comment recently, asking me to continue, and who am I to deny my readers? <3
> 
> So I hope you like this little chapter! <3<3

Three years ago…

Ever since the arresting of John Smith, Victor and Yuuri had taken on one case after another and solved them within days. 

Yakov had even taken them in for questioning at one point, believing that the police-duo was somehow creating their own cases to solve. But of course the investigation didn’t lead him anywhere. 

Victor and Yuuri were simply a great team. And they were only getting better with time, and as trust began to grow for each other, they became more and more efficient. 

They were able to split up and work cases from both angles, and it always seemed to take the criminals by surprise. 

Yuuri was slowly realizing that he was starting to fall in love with Victor. But he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it, without possibly risking his job and Victor’s respect.

But he did however have a real hard time with finding out exactly what Victor felt for him. He sometimes got romantic vibes from his partner. Especially when they were off duty, 

Victor always clung to him and spoke way too affectionately to be platonic. And when they were on duty, Victor acted professional, but he always snuck in flirty comments or dirty jokes.

Yuuri tried to ignore all of that. It was just his love-induced brain playing pranks on him. And besides, they were perfect as they were. Just being able to work in Victor presence was enough for him.

Victor was ready to scream into a pillow almost every day when he got home from work. For a detective, Yuuri was horrible at picking up on hints. And he really couldn’t understand what was going on between them. One moment, Yuuri was asking him to be his husband. And the next, he’s acting as they were complete strangers. 

But they were very good friends, that much was for sure. Yuuri was one of the most talented detectives Victor had ever seen. His brain was like an encyclopedia of knowledge. And he was great at picking up on criminal behavior, small details that held great significance. He was never wrong, and Victor kept getting surprised.

Right now, they were working on a missing person- case. And since the first twenty-four hours were the most critical, they were working around the clock.

“How is it going with that security tape?” Victor asked.

Yuuri took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Nothing so far…” He stated. “Any news from the lab?”

Victor shook his head sadly. “No, not yet.”

Yuuri slammed his laptop closed. “I don’t understand.” He exclaimed. “She can’t just go up in smoke.”

Victor nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” 

“And who would take her? She’s a pregnant woman in her thirties. Her husband is clear. He was on the nanny cam with their three-year-old at the time she got missing.” Yuuri continued. “She didn’t have a weird ex-boyfriend, and she didn’t have any enemies. Is this some kind of opportunity kidnapper, or what? He wants a kid, and she just happened to have one on the way?”

Victor shrugged. “Sounds a bit too far fetched…”

Yuuri sighed. “You’re right.”

“We’ll find her.” Victor assured with a gentle smile. “We have the best record in the station. If anyone is going to find her, it’s us.”

Yuuri smiled back as he joined Victor’s side with the other evidences, the report from the husband, and statements from the employees at the supermarket, in which she had gone missing from.

“The cashier said she was stressed.” Yuuri read out loud. “And that she practically ran out of the store.”

“Why would she be stressed?” Victor asked.

“Maybe she wanted to go home to their other kid?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Isn’t she a stay-at-home mom?” Victor quipped. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Yes?” 

“Why would a stay-at-home mom, rush to get back to her child if her husband was in charge?” Victor asked. “I don’t know a lot about motherhood, but I remember when I lived with my aunt and her three children. The only time when she wasn’t stressed was when she took me to the supermarket. She said that she appreciated the quiet whenever she had it.”

“Everyone is different.” Yuuri pointed out. “But I agree that it sounds strange for her to almost run out…” 

“Unless…” Victor prodded.

“Unless she didn’t trust her husband with their daughter.” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“Or if she was going to do something else before anyone noticed that she was gone.” Victor finished.

Yuuri opened up his laptop again and put up a map of New York. “If you were Joanna Gideon. Where would you go?” He asked.

Victor opened up her file on his own laptop. “Joanna Gideon, 32 years old. Married to Max Gideon and have a daughter, Georgia. Her address…” He skimmed through the description in search of something that stood out. “She used to be a chef.”

“I doubt that she would visit any restaurants between running errands and going home, unless she had any business there…” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “What else does it say? Does she have a criminal record?” 

Victor hummed as he logged into their service. “Yes, she actually does.” He said in surprise. “Mostly for driving under the influence.”

“Influence?” Yuuri asked. “Is she an addict?”

Victor nodded. “Or she used to be… Meth.”

“Wow…” Yuuri said. He really didn’t expect something like that. “So do you think she’s re-lapsing?”

“She might…” Victor agreed. “It’s a lead, at least.”

“We just have to talk to the local dealers. See if they know anything.” 

“Great.” Victor said sarcastically. “I don’t suppose you know any local dealers?”

Yuuri blushed slightly. “I actually dated one.” He admitted. “Not local, but I think I could ask him about it.”

Victor almost fell off his chair. Yuuri dated a dealer? When, how? And most importantly, why? He cleared his voice awkwardly. “You dated a dealer?”

“It was in college, and I didn’t know he was a dealer.” Yuuri assured. “I broke it off as soon as I found out, but he still texts me from time to time, trying to win me back. So I think I could ask him if he knows anything.”

“You’re getting in touch with your drug dealer ex?” Victor questioned. He couldn’t help the flare of jealousy that struck him. “Is it safe?”

Yuuri nodded. “Chihoko is harmless.”

Victor didn’t know what to say. “And it’s just this once?” He asked in concern.

“I don’t plan on getting back together with him, if that’s what you’re asking.” Yuuri said as he took up his phone to text his ex. He got a response immediately. “I’m going to meet him at a nearby bar.”

“Now?” Victor questioned. “It’s almost midnight.”

“We’re on the clock, Victor.” Yuuri stated with an assuring smile. “I’ll be fine.”

A part of Victor wanted to talk Yuuri out of it. It didn’t sound safe. Drug dealers weren’t exactly his favorite kind of people. He found them untrustworthy and dangerous, and they shouldn’t be around Yuuri. Even though he knew Yuuri was capable on taking care of himself, he still didn’t want him to be in any kind of danger.

“What bar are you meeting him at?” Victor asked. “In case something happens, I might need to pick you up quickly.”

“Oh…” Yuuri said with an understanding nod. “Do you know puzzles? It’s like a block away from here.”

Victor wrote it down. “Okay.”

Yuuri nodded in goodbye, as he put the gun in his holster and went for the door.

“And Yuuri?” Victor called.

Yuuri turned to him with a questioning look on his face. “Yes?”

Victor groaned inwardly as he felt too scared to say what he truly felt. “Be careful.” He said instead.

“Of course.” Yuuri said soothingly. “I’ll see you later.”

Then he left.

And Victor was stuck sulking at his desk, dreaming about the day when he would finally gather up the courage to declare his love for Yuuri.  
……………………….

Yuuri walked into the bar where he would meet Chihoko. He had ended on good terms with him, so he wasn’t that worried about seeing him. He did however not like the bar he had chosen.

It was too crowded, and he somehow always ended up getting groped on bars like these. But he managed to get to the bar itself before anyone put their hands on him. 

He also didn’t like being the first one to arrive. It was something horribly awkward about sitting in a bar while waiting for someone. He felt like he was too much out in the open. And he groaned inwardly when a man sat down uncomfortably close to him.

It was as if some creeps smelled his reluctance to socialize, and went out of their way to push him into it.

“Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?” The man slurred.

Yuuri could smell the thick scent of alcohol on his breath. “No thanks.” He said as politely as he could.

“How bout’ something else…?” The man asked and put his hand on Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri immediately seized his wrist. “Put your hands on me again, and I’ll break it off.” He said darkly and threw the man hand away from his grip.

The man’s eyes widened as he stumbled away. “Fucking bitch…” He snarled as he disappeared into the crowd.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned to the bartender.

“Tough day?” The bartender asked as she cleaned out a glass.

Yuuri nodded tiredly.

“Can I get you something?” The bartender offered. “You look like you need something to take the edge off.”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink.” Yuuri explained. “I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh.” The bartender said, fluttering her eyelashes. “Girlfriend?” 

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh…” The bartender said and walked off to serve someone else.

Yuuri sighed in relief. That’s when he finally saw the familiar face of his ex-boyfriend. But he felt his heart twisting when he saw how wrecked Chihoko looked. He was definitely on something.

“Yuuri.” Chihoko greeted.

“Hi.” Yuuri said as Chihoko wrapped his arms around him. “It’s good to see you.” 

Chihoko nodded against his shoulder. “You too…”

Yuuri gently pried Chihoko away so he could look at him more closely. His hair had gotten thinner and his skin had gotten worse. But he still looked like he used to, attractive and kind. “How have you been?” He asked in concern.

Chihoko shrugged. “You know…”

Yuuri cringed a little. That didn’t sound too good. “Well, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Chihoko smiled sadly. “I’m sure you’re the only one…”

“That’s not true.” Yuuri protested gently. “You have a lot of friends who care about you.”

Chihoko laughed humorlessly. “They only like me because I deal.”

Yuuri felt his heart break slightly. “Have…” He took a second to gather his thoughts. “Have you ever considered, you know? Stopping?”

“Nah.” Chihoko sighed. “It’s my life, I suppose this is what I’m meant to do.”

“Nothing is set in stone.” Yuuri said gently as he placed his hand on Chihoko’s shoulder. “You can do whatever you want.”

Chihoko smiled slightly. “Thank you.”

Yuuri squeezed his shoulder in quiet assurance before clearing his throat. “Hey, I actually have a question for you.” He said awkwardly.

Chihoko tilted his head curiously. “What?”

“Do you know who has the territory in Tribeca?” 

Chihoko chuckled fondly. “Are you on a case?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Well, they are three different people…” Chihoko stated. “Kenny O’Malley, Jerry Thompson and Lauren Smith.” 

“Do you have their addresses?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure, but why should I give them to you?” Chihoko asked.

“A woman has gone missing in that area.” Yuuri explained. “She used to be an addict, and we’re thinking that she might have re-lapsed. We need to talk to the dealers and see if they recognize her and knows where she might have gone.”

Chihoko looked skeptical. “Why don’t you just let her be? If she’s re-lapsed, I’m sure she’ll go back eventually…”

Yuuri sighed. “She has a family, and she’s pregnant. And if she hasn’t re-lapsed, we still need to exclude that possibility.”

Chihoko looked reluctant, but he eventually took out his phone. “I’ll text you their addresses.”

Yuuri smiled. “Thank you.” He said gratefully. “And they will never know I got them from you.” He promised. 

Chihoko nodded. “Can you call me afterwards?” He asked. “Let me know if you found her?”

Yuuri nodded. “Of course.” He glanced to the door worriedly, contemplating if it was appropriately to leave like that.

“Go.” Chihoko urged. “Save the day.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Thanks again.”

Chihoko smiled back as Yuuri left him there, alone in the bar. He let out a sad sigh as the Japanese man disappeared from his line of vision. “I miss you…”  
…………………………

Victor picked up his phone on the first ring. “Yuuri?”

“Hi, I got the addresses of the local dealers.” Yuuri stated. “Are you ready to go when I’m back?”

“That was fast.” Victor pointed out. “He just gave them out, just like that?” He asked skeptically.

“He did.” Yuuri said. “He wanted to help.”

“Fine.” Victor relented. “Where are you now?”

“I’m here.” Yuuri said as the doors to the elevator opened. “You ready?”

Victor smiled as he grabbed his coat. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Yuuri will have to spend some time with helping his friend, and Victor will immediately assume the worst... XD These dorks and their lack of communication cracks me up sometimes... XD 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure how many of you are still reading this story. But if you want me to continue, I would be grateful if you told me!! <3<3 
> 
> If I don't have any readers, I don't really see the point in continuing this... So give a holler if you have time! <3<3 
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading!! <3<3


	25. A game of cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor tries to get closer to the Tsuriito-killer, and reaches an unexpected decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there are still people reading! <3<3 So I decided to bring you another chapter! <3<3 (I'm also hiding from my bigger stories due to anxiety and negative comments) But I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri slowly blinked awake the next morning. The bed felt unusually cold without Victor by his side. And he wasn’t surprised when he reached out his hand but felt nothing but sheets.

He was just about to seek his husband out when he head him hum something from the kitchen. Victor usually hummed things when he was lost in thought or happy. But considering the events from the past days, he seriously doubted that Victor would be happy enough to hum.

He then heard a sizzling sound, followed by the incredible smell of bacon. Victor was making breakfast. That was enough to get him out of bed on any day. 

He gently pulled the duvet aside and put on his slippers and glasses, before sleepily shuffling his way out to the kitchen to see his husband master their frying pan.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Victor greeted as he caught sight of him. “Hungry?”

Yuuri nodded and silently closed the final distance between them, so he could lean more of his sleepiness onto the man he loved.

“Yuuri, you can’t fall asleep on me.” Victor chuckled, as Yuuri grew heavier on his shoulders.

Yuuri made a sound of disagreement.

“I was planning to bring you breakfast in bed.” Victor admitted.

“Can’t we bring the bed to the breakfast?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily.

Victor laughed at that, dark and warm, and it made Yuuri’s heart flutter with love.

“Why don’t you take a seat, luchik?” Victor asked with a kiss to his husband’s temple. “It will be ready in a moment.”

Yuuri nodded before he remembered yesterday’s events. “Where’s Chris?” He asked worriedly.

“In the station.” Victor stated, as if it was obvious. “It’s almost noon.”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped to the clock, only to confirm Victor’s statement. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked. “We’re not going to get anything done today.”

“You needed to sleep.” Victor shrugged. “And like I told you last night, we’re only doing interviews today.”

“Still…” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“We’ll be fine.” Victor assured as he poured the bacon over to their plates and nodded to the dinner table. “Let’s eat.”  
…………………………….

Yuuri loved Victor’s cooking. He was so talented. He always managed to get the bacon just right. 

“Where do you want to go first?” Yuuri asked before taking a sip of coffee.

“I think we should go and see Koshi.” Victor said thoughtfully. “See if he remembers anything else.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement before frowning worriedly.

“What’s on your mind?” Victor asked gently, he was able to sense his husband’s worried thoughts within seconds.

Yuuri looked to their front door suspiciously.

Victor looked at his husband and the door to see if he could figure out what Yuuri was thinking.

“I was just…” Yuuri trailed off. “Yesterday… How did he get into the building with Koshi?”

Victor’s eyes widened, he didn’t even think of that. “Maybe he snuck in when someone walked out?”

“He couldn’t have done that.” Yuuri protested. “Not with a tied up man in his arms.”

Victor knew he was right. “Maybe he placed something on the door to keep it from locking and returned later?” 

“There wasn’t anything on the door when we got home from buying things for Makkachin.” Yuuri pointed out.

“What do you think?” Victor asked. Yuuri looked like he knew something he didn’t.

Yuuri shook his head in denial. “I’m probably just being paranoid.”

“We got a tied up man delivered to our doorstep yesterday.” Victor pointed out. “If there’s a time for us to be paranoid, it’s now.”

Yuuri nodded before taking a calming breath. “What if he… lives here?” He asked cautiously.

“No.” Victor said. “That’s not possible. He was in Japan a few days ago. And no one of our neighbors have moved.” 

“Maybe he knows someone here then?” Yuuri suggested. “Someone must have buzzed him in. The door is locked after 10pm.”

“I know.” Victor agreed. “But who would he know here? And who would let him in? A Japanese killer shouldn’t have that big of a social network, especially not in New York.”

“I have a theory…” Yuuri stated. “If I was a killer, and I wanted to get close to my victim. There is one other way to do so…”

Victor looked to him in interest. 

Yuuri sat up straighter before continuing. “He must know where I live. Since, well… Every evidence is pointing towards it…” He trailed off slightly. “But point is, he must have watched me, or us. And taken in the condition of the building, and either he snuck in during daylight, and hid somewhere in the basement. Or he might have taken over the apartment of one of our neighbors.”

“You mean that he killed them?” Victor asked.

“I would do it if I was him.” Yuuri said. “It gives me the key, access, a place to live, a place to take victims, a place to make a plan and a place to spy.”

Victor couldn’t help but feel that it did make a lot of sense. 

“But that do leave a few follow up questions though…” Yuuri continued. “If he killed someone in our building, and he knows where we live, why hasn’t he done anything else? Why is he playing games?”

“Because he’s crazy.” Victor stated. “He wants to scare you, he wants you to know that he’s coming for you, which is why he called you first, and also why he keeps terrorizing you.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “But should we try that instead?”

“Try what?” Victor asked in confusion.

“Search our building.” Yuuri elaborated. “If we start kicking in doors, he won’t be able to hide.”

Victor nodded and finished his coffee. “Let’s go.”  
…………………………

Yuuri and Victor both felt kind of embarrassed over how little they knew about the people they shared a building with. A single mother pushed her baby into Victor’s arms so she could save something from the oven, and a very odd looking hippy-dude tried to convince them about the good effects of weed. They had no idea that they shared a building with either.

But after knocking on every door, they realized that it would be futile. No one looked even remotely like the Tsuriito-Killer. So they decided to give up and pay a visit to Koshi instead. 

Maybe he would be able to supply them with some more information. But just as they arrived to the hospital, they bumped into JJ and Yuri.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked in confusion. “Did Yakov send you?”

“This is our case.” Victor stated. “We’re here to talk to a witness.”

Yuri’s face darkened. “You’re too late.”

“What?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

“He died.” JJ filled in. “Strangled to death with a thin thread of some sorts, outside the hospital, right after he got discharged. We just finished talking to the nurses to see if they saw anything.” 

Yuuri felt his heart stop at the mention of the thin thread, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was suddenly being watched.

“What?” Victor exclaimed. “Why weren’t we notified about this?” 

“We got called in for murder, we didn’t know it was him.” JJ explained. “He just got identified.”

“Yeah, by us.” Yuri chimed in. “And we’re getting the fucker that killed him. So you’re going to tell us everything you know about this case.”

Victor sighed in annoyance. “Listen, kid…”

“I’m not a fucking kid.” Yuri snapped.

JJ placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about him.” He apologized cheerfully. “He has some anger issues to deal with.”

Yuri’s head snapped to JJ immediately. “Stop undermining all the fucking time…” He growled.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Katsuki?” JJ suddenly asked, making Victor forget all about their conversation and focus solely on Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he took in Yuuri’s blank expression. “Yuuri?” He prodded again and carefully reached his hand out to touch his husband’s upper arm. 

Yuuri immediately flinched away as his breathing picked up drastically.

“Hey.” Victor soothed gently. “You’re okay…”

Yuuri looked around frantically. He just knew that the Tsuriito-killer was watching him, watching them. Playing with them, somewhere, from the depth of the shadows.

“He’s not here.” Victor assured. “He’s long gone by now.”

Yuuri shook his head in denial. “He’s here…” He argued. “He’s watching us.”

“No.” Victor stated and stepped closer to his husband. “He’s not here.”

Yuuri turned around. He had to be around, somewhere.

“Yuuri.” Victor snapped.

Yuuri flinched but looked to him. 

“Breathe.” Victor coached. “He’s not going to hurt you. We’re four police officers in here. We’re in a hospital. We’re safe.”

Yuuri did his best to breathe in, but he hiccupped and couldn’t feel the air reach his lungs. He tried to remember what his therapist told him when he was younger. That the panic attacks was just his mind trying to process the events. But that knowledge in itself wouldn’t make them any less scary. He just needed to know that he would survive them. And he would eventually feel better.

Yuuri thought that he should have gotten used to them by now. But alas, he hadn’t. It still felt horrible, the painful clenching in his chest, the lack of air, the sound his brain did, how everything moved too quickly but also not at all. 

The Tsuriito-killer had been here, right outside the hospital. He had killed someone. Someone he wanted Yuuri to kill. Was this his way of communicating? What did he want? Why would he kill him after they had already talked with him? Shouldn’t he have poisoned him or something? To make sure that he died before he was able to tell Yuuri and Victor anything at all.

Was he actually that sure that his plan would succeed that he hadn’t even made a back-up plan? Or maybe he just had to strangle people with fishing-line? Maybe it was a compulsion. But why would he use that compulsion to play games? It didn’t make any sense.

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuri questioned. 

“Yuuri?” Victor tried for the fiftieth time. It was as if Yuuri had locked himself inside his own head. He was completely unresponsive to Victor’s attempts to reach him. He just stared at the floor while breathing heavily.

“Is there something wrong?” A nurse suddenly asked as she passed by.

Victor shook his head as he kept his attention to Yuuri. “I got this.” He assured. “Yuuri, baby, please look at me?”

Yuuri didn’t.

Victor sighed sadly. He wished that he could just open a door and go into Yuuri’s brain and help him out when this didn’t work. 

But suddenly, after what felt like forever. Yuuri looked at him. “Victor?” 

Victor released a sigh of relief. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded slowly as he took a deep breath. “I… I don’t think I can do this anymore…” He stated brokenly as tears began to fill his eyes.

“What?” Victor asked worriedly. “We’ll get him, we’re almost there, I… I can feel it…”

Yuuri shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can.” Victor argued. “Come on, let’s go to the car and get you calmed down.” He moved his hand to Yuuri’s back, but Yuuri immediately stepped away. 

“No, I… I…” Yuuri stuttered over his words. “I can’t work this case anymore… Victor, it’s… It’s ruining me.”

Victor felt his heart break for his husband. But on some level he understood. There was a reason why cops usually weren’t allowed to work on cases they were too close to. 

“Okay.” Victor agreed. “We’ll go down to the station and talk to Yakov.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, please, not now… I just…” His breathing picked up again, and Victor panicked accordingly.

“Okay.” Victor exclaimed, waving his hands in an attempt to sooth Yuuri. “It will be fine, whatever you want.”

Yuuri nodded but promptly avoided eye contact.

Victor made a second attempt to lead Yuuri away, and he felt relieved when it worked. But they only managed a few steps before JJ grabbed Victor’s arm

“Does this mean that this is our case now?” JJ asked hopefully.

Victor threw a glare over his shoulder. “We’ll see.”   
……………………………..

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked cautiously, as he had managed to get Yuuri to eat some food and drink some water. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Calmer.” He stated before taking a few seconds. “But I haven’t changed my mind…”

Victor nodded thoughtfully. “I understand. It was probably a mistake to take this case from the start.”

Yuuri sighed. “I know…”

“I just…” Victor started in frustration. “I wanted to be your hero. I wanted to be the one to lock that creep away for good, after all he has done to you. It was selfish of me.”

“You are my hero, Victor.” Yuuri stated. “You have saved me more times than I can count, and this case doesn’t undo that. You’re not selfish, you’ve never been.”

Victor smiled slightly. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”

Yuuri smiled back. “I’m just speaking the truth…” 

“Okay.” Victor agreed. “We’ll drop the case… But we’re not giving it to that self-absorbed bastard and Mr. Anger management.”

Yuuri snorted. “Is that what they’re called now?”

Victor chuckled slightly. “You can’t say it’s inaccurate.” 

“I really can’t…” Yuuri mused. “But who do we give it to? Phichit and Chris?”

“If you don’t mind?” Victor asked gently. “I mean, Chris knows a little of what’s going on, and I’m sure Phichit knows about… ‘him’ as well?”

Yuuri nodded. “He does.”

“So it’s settled then.” Victor stated. “Do you realize that this is he first time we’re dropping a case?”

“I guess that’s true, but that doesn’t mean we can let our guard down.” Yuuri pointed out. “It just means that we’re done playing his games.”

“We’ll stay safe.” Victor said in agreement. “And if he shows his face, we’ll be ready.”

Yuuri felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Now they were no longer in any risk to walk into the Tsuriito-killer’s trap. Which meant that they finally had the opportunity to make their own. 

And with a little help from their friends, anything was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cops to the case! <3<3 Well, you gain some, you lose some... Don't worry, Yuuri and Victor will definitely not drop the case completely, but I can understand that Yuuri didn't want to continue. He has to put his health first! <3<3 And of course Victor supports him. <3
> 
> In the next chapter: Victor and Yuuri fills in Chris and Phichit on the Tsuriito case. JJ and Yuri tries to find out more about the case, because they have nothing else to do beside desk jobs, thanks to Phichit...
> 
> I hope you're excited! <3 Thank you for reading! <3<3


	26. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor tries to focus on another case, after handing the case of the Tsuriito-killer over to their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making a quick little update before going to sleep... <3<3 I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri looked to the door of Yaakov’s office worriedly. He and Victor had just talked to him, and now he was speaking to Chris and Phichit. Handing over the Tsuriito-killer’s file, and so on.

But that meant that he and Victor would have to fill them in on it. And Yuuri only had a few minutes to prepare, sure he had the whole day yesterday, but it somehow didn’t feel like it was enough.

“You shouldn’t worry.” Victor said gently as he handed Yuuri a cup of coffee. “They won’t judge you.”

“I know.” Yuuri agreed. “But I can’t help it. I have no idea how they will react.”

“They will be good.” Victor assured. “But if you don’t want to do it, I can handle it alone.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Yuuri said. “Besides, I’m a witness. I will have to talk to them sooner or later.”

Victor nodded thoughtfully. “Well, if it gets too much, just let me know.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

Suddenly the door to Yakov’s office opened and it didn’t take long for Chris and Phichit to make eye contact with the married couple.

Phichit was the first one to move, he strode forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I’m so sorry.” He said gently. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded against his friend’s shoulder. “I’m getting there.” He admitted. “I just wish he could just disappear, you know?”

Phichit nodded and pulled away. “We’ll make sure of it.” He stated. “Do you want to go somewhere else and fill us in?”

Yuuri looked to Victor who shrugged, silently telling him that it was up to Yuuri.

Going somewhere else would be nice. It would be more relaxing, and it would also take them away from the rest of the stations prodding eyes.

Yuuri looked back to Phichit. “I’d like that.” 

Phichit smiled to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s go, Yuuri-kun.”  
………………………..

“Ugh, look at them.” Yuri scoffed, as the station’s elite walked out of the station like it was no one’s business. “Do they always just come and go as they please?”

JJ sighed. “One of their many privileges.” 

“It’s not fair.” Yuri snapped. “We have the same rights as them. We’re just as good cops. How come they put us with desk work, while they can just fuck around, without even doing anything?”

“They do have a completely empty pile of unsolved cases.” JJ pointed out. “And Yakov is apparently Victor’s uncle or something… So Victor gets away with almost anything.”

“Well, we could have a clean pile of unsolved cases too, if we only got a chance to finish them, and not being kicked out and put behind a desk.” Yuri snarled. “I bet that we could get that killer before those losers.”

JJ snickered. “You’re a bold little rookie, aren’t you?”

Yuri growled angrily. “Fine, if you want to stay there and rot, I can find the killer myself.”

“You really think I’ll let you have all the glory?” JJ questioned as he stood up. “I never back down from a challenge.”

Yuri smirked. “I’ll drive.” He declared.

“Yeah, right, short stuff.” JJ snorted and took the car keys away from him. “If you find the killer, I’ll think about it. Until then, you can watch the king.”  
…………………………………….

Back at Victor and Yuuri’s apartment, Makkachin slept peacefully as the cops spoke about the Tsuriito-Killer. 

Phichit hogged the tissues after Yuuri re-told everything he remembered about the events from his childhood. Victor held Yuuri’s hand through all of it, while keeping himself from crying again. He knew that if he broke, Yuuri would break as well. And if Yuuri cried, everyone would cry, and Phichit might choke on the tissues. 

“I hate him.” Phichit declared with a sniffle when Yuuri was finally finished. “I’ll make sure he’ll end up in the darkest pits of the worst high security prison in America.”

“So will I.” Chris agreed. “You did good telling us about everything. It couldn’t have been easy.”

“I’ve been talking about him so much these past days, I think I’m starting to get used to it.” Yuuri admitted. “I just hope that I won’t have to do it for that much longer.”

“You won’t.” Victor assured. “We’re leaving this case in good hands.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“We won’t let him get close to either of you.” Chris stated. “And we’ll do whatever we can to catch him as soon as possible.”

“You can trust us.” Phichit chimed in. 

“I know.” Yuuri smiled slightly. “Thank you.”  
…………………………………..

Later that day, Yuuri and Victor decided to focus solely on their other case with the killed men. Now when they only had one thing to focus on, it was all the sudden a lot easier. 

They managed to contact local knife dealers and found a woman who had a robbery a few days before the murders started. 

They were about eight robbers and they didn’t take any money, just a very rare ritual knife from the middle ages. 

Yuuri and Victor thought that that was enough of a lead to follow, so they were now on their way to review the security footage. 

“I hope they are doing okay.” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Do you think they might need some more help?”

“We told them everything.” Victor stated. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“It’s weird…” Yuuri then said. “You know, dropping a case.”

“Well, we would probably have to do it sooner or later.” Victor chuckled gently. “I’m sure our list of solved cases are starting to scare the others…”

“Turn here.” Yuuri guided. He was the one with the GPS. 

Victor did. 

“It’s just up there to the right.” Yuuri continued. “We have free parking for an hour, I don’t think we’ll be much longer than that, right?”

Victor shook his head. “This is us.” He pointed out. “If it takes longer than thirty minutes, I will book a meeting with Yakov to discuss our retirement.”

“Like you would ever be able to retire.” Yuuri mused. He knew his husband too well.

“Maybe I’ll start a private detective agency?” Victor continued. “Get a pipe… Oh, and a hat.”

Yuuri snorted. “And maybe get you a trench coat too, while we’re at it?” 

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed. “And maybe we’ll get you a mustache and a cane?”

Yuuri laughed at that. “Come on now, Sherlock.” He said fondly. “We got a case to crack.” 

“You know my methods, Watson.” 

Yuuri shook his head fondly and grabbed the file before stepping out of the car. 

Victor followed him into the tiny little knife store, where a woman was ready to greet them. 

“Thank you for coming.” She said gratefully and shook their hands. “They were a couple of police officers here the day after the robbery, but they only told me to get in touch with the insurance company.”

“Well, this case might just have gotten a little bit bigger.” Victor said as he looked around the store for clues.

“Were you here during the robbery?” Yuuri asked gently. 

The woman shook her head. “No, I had closed for the evening. But I got called here when the alarm went off.”

“And what time was that?” Yuuri asked as he gave the files to Victor and took out his notepad.

“Around 8pm.”

Yuuri nodded. “Did you watch the security footage yourself?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, but they were wearing masks, so I couldn’t see if I knew them or not.”

“May we see the tape?” Yuuri asked.

The woman nodded and led them behind the register and picked up her laptop. “I didn’t believe my eyes when I first saw the masks.” She said. “They were so creepy.”

She opened a file with the correct date, and fast-forwarded to the time of the robbery. 

Both Victor and Yuuri watched intently. Ad as soon as they saw the masks, Yuuri gasped.

“I know those masks.” He announced. “We’re dealing with copycats from a cult in Sonora Province from 2010. They all had similar masks, and they also drained their victims of blood to give as a sacrifice to Santa Muerte.”

Victor raised his eyebrows. Yuuri would never stop surprising him. 

“What?” The woman asked in confusion. “But why would they need my European knife from the middle ages?”

Yuuri looked back to the screen. “There’s eight of them, and judging by their postures, they don’t look to be especially old. I don’t even think they’re over eighteen.”

“I’d guess between fourteen to sixteen.” Victor filled in. “And judging by the rest of their outfits, I wouldn’t expect them to be from wealthy families. They probably keep the money from the victims after the sacrifices.”

“But why didn’t they take the money from the register?” Yuuri asked. “If they come from poverty, wouldn’t they take money wherever they can find it?”

“That depends on their motives.” Victor said thoughtfully. “If they are a religious cult, they might have some rules or something.”

Yuuri nodded. “And we know how their vehicle looked, so I think we should take a walk up the street, and see if any other stores have caught the license plate with their security cameras.”

“You’re right.” Victor agreed and turned to the woman. “Thank you for your help, we’ll take it from here.”

“Let us know if you find something else.” Yuuri said with a smile before following his husband outside.

“How long did it take?” Victor asked.

Yuuri checked his phone. “Twelve minutes.” 

Victor smirked. “We still got it.” 

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “We’re still not done yet.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Victor waved off. “We’ll have this all wrapped up by tomorrow.”

Yuuri chuckled lightly before his phone suddenly started to ring. “It’s Phichit.” He announced before answering. “Phichit?”

“Yuuri.” Phichit said seriously. “Chris and I think that you and Victor should check into an hotel for the night.”

Yuuri frowned worriedly. “A hotel? Why?”

“We found him lurking outside your building.” Phichit said sadly. “We almost caught him but…” He sighed. 

There was a moment of silence.

“But what?” Yuuri prodded.

“JJ and the new kid got in the way.” Phichit said, now sounding annoyed. “They thought that if they caught the Tsuriito-killer themselves, they might earn some respect at the station. They clearly didn’t realize that it’s because of stunts like this that nobody likes them.”

“But no one got hurt, right?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Well, JJ has a black eye, delivered by the new kid.” Phichit said more lightly. “Apparently they don’t get along.”

Victor moved closer to Yuuri so both of them could listen to the call. 

“Maybe they should talk to Yakov about being replaced. Isn’t Otabek working alone?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t want a new partner right now…” Phichit said. “But we’ll see if there’s a way to just separate JJ and Yurio, before they kill each other… Or someone else.”

“They’ll both probably end up behind a desk…” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “By the way, isn’t that where they were supposed to be?” He questioned.

“Yes, they were supposed to do desk work, but they apparently thought it was a better idea to put themselves and others in danger by interfering in a case that wasn’t theirs.” Phichit said tiredly. “But we’ll see what we can do about it.”

“Okay. Victor and I will find someplace to stay, but can you bring Makkachin for us? He’s still in the apartment.” 

“Of course.” Phichit agreed. “Just text me the address.”

“Thank you, Phichit.”

Yuuri could almost here Phichit smile across the line. “Any time.”  
…………………………….

Yuuri and Victor marveled over how much they got done during the day. They tracked the vehicle down, but found it abandoned. But they managed to find some different kinds of DNA, so now they only had to wait for the lab to do their work.

Phichit and Chris came over with takeout food and Makkachin when New York began to light up for the night, and they spent a few hours just hanging out, talking about Yuuri and Victor’s case and having an over-all peaceful night.

But just when Chris and Phichit were about to leave, Yuuri’s phone rang again.

“I don’t recognize the number.” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“Answer and put it on speaker.” Victor urged. “It might be the lab.”

Yuuri nodded and did as told. 

“Hello?” Yuuri answered. 

“Help…” A boy’s voice spoke.

Yuuri froze.

“He’s gonna…” The boy sniffled. “Please, I’m scared…”

Yuuri felt his heart break. “Were are you?” He asked gently. 

The boy inhaled shakily. “Please…”

Yuuri felt his insides twist. This was his fault. “I can help you, if you tell me where you are.” Yuuri urged gently. “Please, help me help you.”

“Help…” The boy pleaded again before the phone was suddenly taken away from him.

“Hello, Yuuri.” The man greeted in Japanese.

Victor immediately stiffened and reached for the phone, but Yuuri moved out of his reach immediately. “What do you want?” Yuuri asked, he too switching to Japanese. 

“You.” The man stated. “Let’s trade.”

“Me for the boy?” Yuuri questioned.

The man chuckled. “Exactly.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. He couldn’t let the boy get hurt. He just couldn’t. “Where?” He asked.

“The alley behind your apartment.” The man said. “Come alone in an hour, or the boy dies.”

The line went silent.

“Yuuri, what did he say?” Victor asked immediately.

“He…” Yuuri trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. “He wanted to trade.”

“Trade what?” Phichit prodded.

“The boy.” Yuuri said vaguely. “…For me.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Victor snapped. “There will be no trade.”

“I’m not letting a kid get hurt because of me.” Yuuri quipped.

“It’s not because of you.” Victor argued. “It’s because of him. You didn’t let him out of prison, and you didn’t turn him into a killer.”

“But it’s my fault he’s here.” Yuuri claimed. “If I hadn’t moved here, that kid wouldn’t be in danger right now.”

“It’s not your fault.” Victor assured. “You need to stop blaming yourself, and we need to come up with another plan.”

“Victor’s right.” Chris agreed. “You’re not going to do this alone.”

“But if I don’t go alone, he’ll kill him.” Yuuri exclaimed. “And we can’t let that happen.”

“Then we’ll need another plan.” Phichit chimed in. “We’re not letting you get hurt.”

“Exactly.” Chris agreed. “Besides, this is our case now. Which means that me and Phichit will come up with a plan, and if you try and leave, we’ll be forced to arrest you for obstruction of justice.”

“I know I can’t go alone, I’m not stupid.” Yuuri argued. “But what else do we do? Send you to spy on the roofs with snipers? That’s too big of a risk, especially with a kid.”

“We’ll come up with something else.” Phichit assured. “Trust us.”

Yuuri looked to Victor who looked back at him worriedly. Victor would not let him out of his sight. That much was clear. Not that Yuuri would want him to. He had no intentions of leaving the others behind without a plan, but they were on a ticking clock. 

And they needed to act now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun... Stakes are being raised... What will they do?? <3<3 Hahaha! <3<3 Thanks for reading! <3<3 I really hope you liked this chapter! <3<3


	27. Old scars being re-opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops set their plan in work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the long drag... XD I've been busy with stuff... <3 
> 
> But I hope you'll like this new chapter! <3<3

Victor hated this plan. He hated it almost as much as he hated the Tsuriito-killer. 

It was as if no one listened to him. His only demand was that Yuuri would stay out of harm’s way. And there he was, in harm’s way.

“This is a stupid, stupid plan…” Victor said as he glared at the screen that showed him his husband walking towards the meting place with the Tsuriito-killer, alone.

They were following Yuuri’s destination by local security cameras. At least for as long as they could.

“It’s your husband’s plan.” Chris reminded him sympathetically. 

“And it’s your case, why would you allow him to do something so reckless?” Victor questioned in frustration.

Chris looked at him apologetically. “If you couldn’t stop him, there is no need for me to even try…”

Victor scowled in frustration. “You could at least have…”

“Stop talking.” Phichit snapped before adjusting his headphones and turning back to the microphone. “Yuuri, remember that you’re not in this alone. Just try to convince him to give up the child. And keep your focus on that. Don’t follow any of his commands until you’re certain that there actually is a kid to worry about. We’ll go from there.”

“Where is he?” Victor asked and turned back to the screen again.

“He’s almost there.” Phichit stated in concern. “Almost…”  
……………………..

Yuuri did his best to sooth his own breathing. He couldn’t lose it now. A panic attack at a moment like this could result in horrible consequences. So he needed to stay calm.

“Remember, if things go bad, run to us. Or go for the gun. If you shoot him, it was self-defense. Chris will handle the paperwork.” Phichit said.

Yuuri smiled slightly as he hears Chris’s protest in the background.

“Can I talk with Victor?” Yuuri asked. If things did go wrong, and he would end up killed, he really wanted to spend his last moment listening to his soulmate.

“Of course.” Phichit agreed.

There were a lot of scratching sounds from the seats being shifted, until he finally heard his husband’s voice.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri felt a little bit of relief flow through him when he heard his husband. “Will you stay with me?” He asked pleadingly.

“Of course.” Victor promised. “Though better and through worse, right?” 

Yuuri smiled half-heartedly. “Right.”

He then rounded the last corner and he felt the blood freeze in his veins. There was a white van standing parked there. And he suddenly felt like he was eight years old again. He immediately looked behind his shoulder.

The last time he was in this position, the Tsuriito-killer had caught him from behind. He had pressed a chloroform-drenched rag against Yuuri’s face and taken him into his van. Yuuri still remembered the sound of the man’s breathing over him as he wrapped his wrists together with fishing line. 

He remembered Hiro crying beside him, and he remembered how the Tsuriito-killer described his death. How fun it was going to be to rape, and choke the life out of him.

“Yuuri, are you still with me?”

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Victor’s voice.

“Yeah.” Yuuri said as he tried to clear his throat to keep his voice even. “I’m with you. Listen, there’s a van parked out here. It’s a Renault from… I would guess 2007, with a New York license plate, KVC 4532, probably stolen…”

Yuuri heard shuffling noise and mumbling between Phichit and Victor. They both sounded upset and too far away from the microphone for Yuuri to hear.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri. I want you to come back. It’s not worth risking your life. You’ve given enough, we need a new plan.” Victor said urgently.

Yuuri looked at his wristwatch. “Victor, we have ten minutes.”

“I don’t care.” Victor declared. “Come back now.”

Yuuri felt his heart break slightly for his husband. “You know I can’t.” He said sadly. “I can’t let a kid die.”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice cracked slightly. “Please…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Yuuri was. He hated that he had to do this. And he especially hated that he had to do this to Victor. 

But having his husband with him, gave Yuuri the courage to walk up there and slam the door to the van. He quickly took multiple steps back. He wasn’t going to risk being pulled in.

“Open the door.” Yuuri demanded, trying to channel his inner cop. 

Nothing happened.

Yuuri could almost hear his own heart. It pounded so hard he was worried his chest might burst by the force of it.

“Please, I’m scared…” A boy suddenly spoke form inside the van. “He’s gonna…”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. That wasn’t a voice. That was a recording.

He backed away slowly when he suddenly felt something cold and sharp against the back of head.

“Get in the van.” A voice spoke in deep and husky Japanese.

Yuuri froze. When the sharp object made a clicking sound.

It was a gun.

“Now.”  
……………………………

Victor felt his breathing picking up. “It was a trap.” He said as his heart sped up. “It was all a trap.”

Chris immediately picked up his phone, calling the station. “Georgi, close all the roads and send out all the patrol cars we have. We need…”

Phichit picked up his own phone as well and made a report of the stolen vehicle. 

Victor was just brokenly listening to his husband’s ragged breathing as the doors to the van opened. 

“Yuuri, I’m here.” Victor reassured his husband. “Just try to keep your breathing under control, and know that you only need to hold on for a little while. You’re wearing a tracker, and we’re shutting off all the roads. He isn’t going to get you this time.”  
……………………………..

Yuuri did his best to stay calm and listen to Victor’s words. But it was far from easy, especially now, when he was trapped in a van with the man who ruined his childhood.

“Hands behind your back.” The Tsuriito-killer said darkly.

Yuuri had no other choice but to oblige. He kept trying to convince himself that it was only for a little while. That he would soon be safe and back with Victor.

But as he felt the fishing line digging into his old scars, he began to struggle.

He couldn’t stay calm. It was killing him. It hurt so much. 

“Yuuri, please stay calm.” Victor pleaded. “We’re coming for you, love.”

He trusted his husband with his life, but right now, he really couldn’t take his words to heart. 

“Don’t fight me.” The Tsuriito-killed snarled. “You will only make it so much harder for yourself.”

Yuuri refused to give up, so he followed his instincts and used swiftly kicked the older man in the knees.

It seemed like the element of surprise worked, and the killer fell to the ground with a thud.

Yuuri quickly used the moment to his advantage and went for the fallen gun. But with his wrists tied together behind his back, it was far from easy. And he just managed to grasp the pipe of it, before it was snatched from his hands.

The gun went off and Yuuri immediately backed up against the wall of the van.

“Yuuri?” Victor gasped. “What happened?” 

Yuuri couldn’t answer, since the gun was now pointed at him. There was a small hole in the roof, from where the bullet had disappeared into the dark of the night. 

“I warned you.” The Tsuriito-killer growled before walking up and delivering a kick to Yuuri’s stomach, making him whimper with pain.

Yuuri could hear Victor switching to Russian as he walked away from the microphone, leaving him alone.

“Now…” The Tsuriito killer said with a wolfish grin. “Let’s do something about those legs.”  
……………………………….

Victor allowed his fury to steer him.

He was not going to sit idly by, while his husband was left alone with a murderer. 

Never.

He needed to help.

“Victor, stop.” Chris called as he ran after him.

“I swear to god, Chris. If you try to stop me right now, I will knock you out.” Victor declared.

Chris sped up so he was walking right next to Victor. “You’re going to put Yuuri in danger.” He said seriously.

“He’s already in danger.” Victor snapped. “He’s with a killer.”

“An unstable killer.” Chris corrected. “If you corner him, he will definitely kill your husband.”

Victor froze momentarily, tears falling freely from his eyes. “I need to do something.”

“I know.” Chris said sympathetically. “But we’re going by the book. We have a hostage situation, and we need to act accordingly. A SWAT-team is on their way to him. You can help by keeping Yuuri calm. You’re the only one who can do that right now.”

Victor looked back at the door and listened to Yuuri sniffling through the speakers.

His heart broke into a million pieces as he nodded dejectedly and allowed Chris to lead him back to the microphone.

He cleared his voice carefully before speaking. “Yuuri, I’m still here, okay?” He said gently. “And I’m not going to leave you…”  
………………………………………

Yuuri felt the fish-line digging into his ankles as he uselessly tried to get free. The Tsuriito-killer loomed over him like a preying monster, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Phichit was trying to keep him calm, but he sounded just as panicked as Yuuri felt, and it did little to make the situation any less dangerous. 

That’s when Victor came back, and kept telling him that he was there, and that he was not leaving him.

“You look so pretty like that.” The Tsuriito-Killer stated as he played with more fishing line between his fingers. “No wonder you were my favorite…”

Yuuri listened to Victor’s voice instead. He was doing all he could to keep the monster’s voice away from his thoughts.

“Well, we have no time to lose…” The Tsuriito-Killer suddenly said and crouched down so he was hovering right above Yuuri. 

Yuuri did his best to back away, but it was pretty much useless. 

He watched how the Tsuriito-Killer grabbed a backpack and took out an encased syringe. “I won’t kill you.” He assured. “I’m far from done with you.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously as he tried to figure out what that meant.

He thought that the Tsuriito-Killer wanted him dead. What else could he possibly do to him?

“Just relax, beautiful…” The Tsuriito-Killer said gently. “And I’ll see you soon…”

Yuuri felt the sting as the needle broke the skin on his neck. “Please don’t…” He pleaded. He could feel whatever being injected making his vision blurry, and he slowly felt like he was leaving his own body.

“Yuuri? What’s happening?” Victor asked. “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything but allowing his eyes to close themselves against his will. 

And he was left to his destiny in pitch-black darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but LET ME HAVE MY ANGST!!! <3<3 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! <3<3 Love you guys! <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all! <3<3<3


	28. A long road ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is willing to do whatever it takes to get Yuuri out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this fic... So I'm sorry for leavin you on the cliffhanger for so long XD 
> 
> I got a comment on it a few days ago and got reminded, so here you get a chapter I wrote ages ago XD I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“Yuuri?” Victor tried desperately for a fifth time. There was no sound of Yuuri being alive and he was slowly starting to panic. “Yuuri?”

“Victor, he’s going to be okay.” Chris stated. “The SWAT team is just around the corner. They will get him out.”

Victor shook his head in disbelief. “I need to do something.” 

“Stay.” Chris urged. “Or I’m sure that Yuuri will kill me if he finds out that I allowed you to leave like this…”

“I need to help him.” Victor claimed as he tried to push the fellow officer out of the way. “I can’t let him be alone with him... I can’t let him…” He trailed off as he couldn’t get the unspoken words out.

“He won’t,” Chris assured. “There is no way that he’s going to get away with him. And help is literally around the corner.”

Victor heard how the Tsuriito-Killer said something to Yuuri, but Yuuri didn’t answer.

“We need a translator,” Victor said urgently. 

“We’ll get one,” Chris said calmly. “But not now.”

Victor nodded and did his best to take a deep breath.

”It’s going to be okay, Victor,” Chris assured. ”Just try and stay calm and let us do our job.”

Victor glared at the speaker, from which the Tsuriito-Killer’s voice spoke from. He hated that this killer was speaking to his unconscious husband. 

Who knew what else that psycho was doing to him while they were alone in that van?

A part of Victor didn’t want to know.

”They’re right outside now,” Chris said gently. ”They’ll get him out.”

Victor heard the Tsuriito killer curse in Japanese when the SWAT-team finally banged on the vehicle.

”This is the NYPD, get out of the vehicle with your hands on your head.”

Victor held his breath.

This was it.

He could only pray that he wouldn’t panic and hurt Yuuri.

”Let me go and talk to him,” Victor pleaded as his mind suddenly became clear. ”I can convince him to let Yuuri go.”

Chris shot him a skeptic look.

”I can do it,” Victor assured. ”I know how he’s thinking, I’ve studied him for weeks now, I know his MO, his past, everything, please, let me try…”

Chris exchanged looks with Phichit, before releasing a sigh of defeat. ”Fine,” he relented reluctantly. ”But be careful.”

Victor nodded. ”I will.”  
……………………………

Victor were escorted to the van by Chris and Phichit, and got the megaphone from the leader of the SWAT-team.

He tried to think of it as a normal case, and deny the fact that it was his husband on the other side. If he thought of it as any other hostage, it should probably be fine. 

Or at least he hopefully wouldn’t start crying on the spot.

Victor braced himself before pressing the speaker button. “Kirai Akazawa, let the hostage go,” he said calmly. “You have the advantage, if you follow our instructions, we will make you a good deal.”

“I’m not letting him go!” came a cry from inside the van. “He’s mine.”

Victor fought the urge to growl out his next line. “You’re a smart man, Mr. Akazawa, you know that there are only a few ways that this can end,” he continued, despite himself. “Either you’ll kill your hostage and then yourself, kill your hostage and surrender yourself, kill yourself and surrender the hostage or surrender all together, and get plenty of benefits.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“What kind of benefits?” The killer from inside asked. 

Victor racked his brain. “We could get you your private room at a good prison, access to internet.”

“I want a computer in my own room,” the Tsuriito-killer demanded. 

Victor knew perfectly well why a disgusting creep like him wanted a computer on his own room. “Okay,” he reluctantly agreed.

“And I want a meeting every week with my Yuuri,” The tsuriito-killer stated. “One hour.”

“You can’t make those kind of promises,” Chris spoke quietly in his ear, “It’s not up to you.”

“I’m getting my husband out of there,” Victor snapped, “Even if I have to go to prison myself.” he turned back to his megaphone. “That can be arranged,” he agreed, “Just as long as you let him out alive.”

Silence.

Deafening silence. 

Then the door opened.  
…………………………………….

Yuuri hated being in this limbo of consciousness. He wasn’t sure if he was awake or not, his dreams were realistical, and he could feel the pain in his wrists. 

The pain from the fishline.

He wasn’t sure if he was still in the van or not. He felt as if he was lying on something soft, but he could always be mistaken.

Somewhere around him, he heard voices, some from strangers, sometimes Victor and sometimes that monster that had him.

He knew he had to wake up. He had to wake up and get away from the man who had been haunting his nightmares for the past twenty years. 

He just wanted to wake up…

Yuuri opened his eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, voice hoarse and tired.

Yuuri’s eyes darted around before finally setting on his husband’s beautiful, blue eyes.

It filled him with calm for a moment, before his vision swam.

Everything was so bright, and Yuuri clenched his eyes shut in order to spare himself from the pain of the intruding light. 

That was when a horrible thought hit him; that the Tsuriito-killer could return at any time.

“Yuuri, calm down, love. You’re safe,” Victor stated as he placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.. 

Yuuri looked around fearfully, until he realized that Victor was right, he was in a hospital, and the Tsuriito-killer was nowhere in sight.

“We got you out,” Victor continued. “The bastard has been arrested, he’s never touching you again.”

Yuuri did his best to take a deep breath. He trusted Victor above all else, and if he said that he was safe, he was safe.

Victor reached forward and pressed the call button, one of the nurses had instructed him to press it when Yuuri woke up. “I’m just going to call a nurse here so they can take a look at you,” he explained to his husband. 

Yuuri nodded as he caught sight of his bandaged wrists. 

“Yuuri?” Victor said worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri reached for his wrists, mind set on taking off what was binding him.

“Yuuri, no,” Victor said and took Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Leave them on.”

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand in an attempt to search for comfort. He hated to admit how scared he was. He was usually never scared. He could walk in in the middle of a shooting with a clear head. 

Now he was basically as brave as a four-year-old, going to the doctor for the first time. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” a person in scrubs suddenly asked.

Yuuri’s first thought was that they were addressing Victor, before he remembered that they were married. “Yeah?” he answered cautiously. 

The nurse walked inside fully. “I’m just going to take a new blood sample on you, to make sure that the drugs are going out of your system, and make a quick examination to make sure that there aren’t any side effects to worry about.”

Yuuri nodded in response and allowed the nurse to do his job, flinching slightly when he jostled the tubes attached to his arm.

“How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.

“Okay,” Yuuri replied. Physically he was fine, everything else was just in his head. But that would probably heal over time.

Victor didn’t look convinced by that statement. 

“Well, you were hit by xylazine, or horse tranquilizer, so you will probably feel very drowsy for a while longer,” the nurse explained. “Luckily, there wasn’t a lot, so we’re positive that you will make a full recovery.”

Yuuri nodded again.

“When can I take him home?” Victor asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” the nurse replied. “We like to keep him here during night, to make sure that there aren’t any complications before the drugs are completely flushed out.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand gently. “I’ll wait with you,” he promised. “I’m not leaving your side.”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully, “Victor, what time is it?”

“Almost 9.00am.”

Yuuri’s frown deepened. “Shouldn’t you go to work?”

“My husband is in a hospital,” Victor said with a slight smile in an attempt to seem reassuring. “I think I can take a day off.”

“Are they going to be okay without us?” Yuuri asked. “I mean, this is going to have tons of paperwork and…”

“They’ll be fine,” Victor cut him off. “Try not to worry about it, just focus on feeling better.”

Yuuri didn’t want to focus on that. He needed to get back to work. If it was something his mind was great at- it was spiraling. And if he spent too much time thinking, he would only spiral down to a pit of darkness. And he swore that he would never return to it.

“Well, a doctor will be here in a few minutes to give you the full rundown of how your recovery will look like,” the nurse said as he made some scribbles in a journal. “Just press the button if you need anything.”

As soon as the nurse left, Victor turned back to Yuuri. “How are you really feeling?” knowing that his husband wasn’t prone to telling strangers about his well-being.

Yuuri shrugged. “You know…” he said vaguely. “A few old wound has been reopened… But I’ll be fine, I just need to get back to work.”

Now it was Victor’s turn to frown. “Actually, I was talking to Yakov, and we thought that it might be good for both of us to take some time off.”

“Time off?” Yuuri questioned like Victor was speaking a different language. 

“Yeah,” Victor confirmed. “I mean, I can’t really get back to work before my suspension wears off, and I thought that after all of this, it might be good for you to take some time to relax and recover.”

Yuuri blinked to Victor in disbelief. “You got suspended?”

Victor shrugged. “Apparently it’s not really okay to agree to give criminals exactly what they want and then go back on the promise.”

“What did you promise?” Yuuri asked. 

“Whatever he wanted,” Victor said grimly. “I was willing to give him the world if it meant that he would let you go unscathered.”

“But isn’t it different when it’s a hostage situation?” Yuuri asked. “I mean, it’s not up to the police what happens afterwards, your job is to make sure that no one gets hurt, nothing you say is legally binding.”

“Well, I also ignored protocol, and got myself involved in a case that was given to my fellow officers, and I also might have punched the Tsuriito-Killer when you were safe and he was in handcuffs,” Victor admitted sheepishly. “...And threatened to kill him…” 

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed. 

“I know, I know…” Victor grumbled. “I handled it poorly… And you don’t need to lecture me, Yakov did it thoroughly enough.”

Yuuri backed down. He couldn’t blame Victor completely, if the situation was reversed, he probably would have lost his temper as well.

“But at least we can get that vacation we always talked about,” Victor said. “We can travel someplace sunny, see a beach, get some well-deserved rest. We’ll even bring Makkachin, I’m sure he would love to lay in the sun.”

“But we’re still working a case. The case with the cult, we were so close to solving it…” Yuuri protested.

“Yeah, that case belongs to Yurio and JJ now.”

“They can’t solve it,” Yuuri snapped. “They can barely drive a car together, much less solving a case.”

“Give them a chance,” Victor pleaded. “It’s out of our hands either way. We just need to focus on us. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Yuuri had a hard time believing that. 

His job was who he was. He couldn’t just let it go and allow people to get hurt around him. But he also knew that he didn’t want to go back without Victor. So that meant that they just had to wait out the suspension. 

They had a long road ahead to recovery, for the both of them.

All they could wish for was that they would come out stronger on the other side. And that some time off would do them good. They loved each other, and hopefully that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that this will wrap up the second part of this fic <3 
> 
> Now we have solved two big cases. The one with the Oyabun and the other one with the Tsuriito-Killer XD 
> 
> I wonder what the next one will be... ;) <3 
> 
> Well, I think the next part will be a flashback, then we'll see what the boys will do next XD You're welcome to leave suggestions <3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3 Mostly for reading but also for being so patient <3 
> 
> Love you guys! <3


	29. Not the jealous type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is not appriciating the fact that Yuuri is getting closer to his ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited flashback chapter! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Three years ago…

Victor had never considered himself to be the jealous type.

Well, that was probably before he met Yuuri Katsuki, a man so beautiful that he could put the angels to shame.

Everything Yuuri did made Victor fall even more in love with him.

He was so smart, and kind, and funny, and pretty, he was everything Victor looked for in a man.

But unfortunately, Yuuri was looking at someone else.

Chihoko.

Victor could gag on the stupid name alone. 

Chihoko was definitely not good enough for Yuuri, he was a junkie and a dealer, and Yuuri was an angel.

Yuuri deserved to be with someone wonderful. If Chihoko had been a brain surgeon or a astronaut, or someone else with his life under control, Victor might have been able to accept defeat.

But he wasn’t going to allow Yuuri to waste his love on someone that would use him and leave him unappreciated.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked with determination as they stepped out of the police car at yet another crime scene.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked with a gentle smile.

Victor almost swooned, it was such a beautiful smile. 

“I was just thinking…” Victor said. “What are you doing after work?”

“Today?” Yuuri asked in surprise. “Oh, uhm, I promised Chihoko to help him look for an apartment,” he admitted sheepishly. “He has decided to stop using and get his life together… I’m just helping in any way I can.”

There was that stupid name again.

Stupid Chihoko.

“Why do you ask?” Yuuri asked.

Victor quickly snapped back to reality. “Oh, nevermind, I was just thinking that this case could cause us to do some overtime. So I wouldn’t set any plans in stone.”

“Oh, right,” Yuuri agreed. “Well, work is my first prioritization, so if it comes to that, I’ll just tell Chihoko that I won’t make it. He’s an adult, he’ll be alright.”

Victor absentmindedly wondered if there was something he could do to ensure that Yuuri stayed away from the horrible drug dealer.

“So what am I looking at?” Yuuri asked one of the coroners as he and Victor walked up to the crime scene and he took out his notepad.

Victor sighed dreamily. 

Why did Yuuri have to look so handsome when he was taking notes?

“A dead man, early thirties, cause of death was multiple stabbing injuries in the chest and higher stomach, definitely murder,” the coroner replied with a cringe. “It happened sometime around 3:00 am.”

Yuuri crouched down to take a closer look.

“Do we have an identity?” Victor asked as he joined Yuuri’s side, but instead of looking at the corpse, he took in their surroundings.

“His name is Sam Wellington, according to the license in his wallet,” the coroner replied as he reached up the wallet to Yuuri with gloved hands.

Yuuri put on his own a pair of gloves and took the wallet carefully. He opened it and noticed that there was several dollars in there, and a bank card.

“This wasn’t a robbery,” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“It might have been,” Victor pointed out. “They just didn’t steal money.” 

“The chances for that are very low…” Yuuri stated. “Unless he smuggles diamonds for a living, or something else that’s valuable, I’m having a hard time realizing what could be important enough for someone to steal from him. And stabbing in an ally seems far too clumsy for someone who’s into that line of business.”

“So what are your thoughts?” Victor asked, wishing he could get to know that beautiful mind of Yuuri’s even better.

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “There doesn’t seem to be any other injuries, which rules out a fight. Someone took him by surprise. Maybe a date gone wrong?”

“Stabbing is usually not a woman’s choice of weapon,” Victor stated.

“Who says he was dating a woman?” Yuuri quipped in amusement.

“Statistics says that over 90% of the population is made up by heterosexuals,” Victor shrugged. “So I just assumed.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that statistic. “Well, there are still females that are known for stabbing their victims.”

“How high is the probability?” Victor quipped.

“Low,” Yuuri sighed. “What do you think?”

“Well, considering that it’s in an alley, and just outside a club, I’m thinking execution by a gang,” Victor said as he looked around some more. “There are cigarettes on the ground, and he has a lighter in his breast pocket, I’m thinking that he might have been waiting for someone or discussing something with someone over a smoke. Things turned rouge and he didn’t have a chance to react.”

Yuuri looked to Victor in awe.

“There are small stabbing wounds,” Victor continued. “Probably a pocket knife. If it had been planned, it would have made more sense to use a butcher knife. Small gangs are known for carrying those small knives around. If it had been a more powerful gang, they would have used guns.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “So you think that we might be able to find the perpetrator by finding the gang?” he asked.

“I think it’s a good place to start,” Victor stated. “Let’s go inside the club and ask the owner if they saw anything last night.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “You can take the club and I can go across the street, they have a security camera pointing this way, it might have caught something.”

“Sounds good,” Victor smiled before turning to the coroners. “Send us a full report after the autopsy.”

“Of course,” They agreed as they took out a bodybag.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Yuuri said before walking off.

Victor couldn’t help but to admire the view.

Yuuri’s pants were very flattering.

He forced himself to look away. Why did he have to be such a creep about his partner?

Yuuri deserved better.

Victor sighed tiredly before making his way into the club.

Hopefully he might find some answers.  
……………………………….

Yuuri squinted at the security footage, as he tried to make out the blurry shapes from the night before.

It was almost pitch black, and the quality of the camera was anything but good.

Luckily, there was a streetlight that lit up the murder scene. 

Now he just needed to wait for the murder to take place.

“Finding anything?” Victor suddenly asked, making Yuuri flinch.

“Oh, no,” Yuuri quickly assured. “Or, well, not yet.”

“Well, the club was a bust, he didn’t know anything or anyone. He spent yesterday with a woman and didn’t see anything else,” Victor said apologetically. 

“Was there a guest list?” Yuuri asked.

“I got a copy,” Victor said in triumph. “But so far they’re just names, no addresses, no phone numbers... No nothing.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to hope that the security camera will give us another lead…” Yuuri said as he turned his focus back to the screen.

Victor pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

Yuuri couldn’t help but to notice how good Victor smelled. He had to be wearing some kind of perfume.

But he didn’t know why. He had never heard about a police officer who cared enough to put on perfume in the mornings.

“Did you see that?” Victor asked as he pointed to the screen, his arm almost touching Yuuri’s cheek. “Someone is coming out from the door.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and forced his brain to focus. “It’s our victim,” he remarked.

“And that’s our killer,” Victor said as he pointed to a young man with a cigarette that walked out from the shadows.

Yuuri moved closer to the screen, and noticed that Victor was doing the same. His face was only inches from his own.

Yuuri subconsciously held his breath and stared at the screen. He watched how the killer stabbed the man efficiently before running off, luckily towards the camera.

They had a face.

Yuuri pressed pause and quickly took a screenshot. 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile as he looked at his brilliant mate.

Yuuri mailed the picture to himself before he got up from the chair and stretched stiffly. “I hate sitting in chairs,” he admitted. “Remind me to never take a desk job.”

Victor chuckled fondly. “I’ll try to remember that,” he promised.

Yuuri smiled to him. “So we should probably get to the station, run his face through our systems and hope for a mugshot to show up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Victor said fondly, before he suddenly realized that they might get this case wrapped up before dinner time. “Unless you want to get lunch first?” he asked.

“Lunch?” Yuuri repeated. “You mean like takeout?”

“Or we could go to a restaurant?” Victor suggested. “You’ve been working so hard lately, it would be my treat, a thanks of sorts.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said as his cheeks turned into an adorable shade of pink. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Victor beamed happily.

Now he just needed to find the slowest restaurant in New York so it would drag out the day.

Sure, it was slightly unprofessional to allow a murderer to walk free, but on the other hand, Yuuri had just accepted to go on a date with him.

And Victor was not willing to rush away a date with Yuuri.

If their day happened to grow longer than planned, maybe that wouldn’t be the end of the world either.

That would mean that Yuuri would be with him and not some… Chihoko-person...

Victor never considered himself to be the jealous type, but when it came to Yuuri…

No one could really blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus on this story! (^w^') All of you who follow me know that I've been busy with my other stories, but I figured that it was time to bring this one back to life! <3
> 
> I hope you liked this update! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3


	30. Lost memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor spend some time to Japan as they wait for Victor's suspension to wear off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm back at this... Apparently... (^w^') <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this! <3

“I hate this,” Yuuri finally stated after spending two hours in the sun on a beach, thousands of miles away from New York.

“It’s a vacation,” Victor pointed out. “The point is to relax, not glaring at the sea.”

“I want to work,” Yuuri admitted. “There’s no crime going on in the sea.”

Victor snorted. “There might be murderous mermaids.” 

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “You should put on some sunscreen,” he said matter-of-factly and handed Victor the bottle. “You’ll turn red as a tomato otherwise.” 

"I thought you wanted action?” Victor mused. "What's exciting about sunscreen?"

“I want action that doesn’t include smearing you in aloe vera all night,” Yuuri stated.

“Always so picky,” Victor teased as he smeared himself in the sunscreen.

Yuuri looked to the dog that was resting in the shade of his chair, right beside his water bowl.

“I’ll take Makkachin for a walk,” Yuuri declared. “I… I need to walk, I’m restless.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed as he put away the sunscreen, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “Bring your phone and watch out for mermaids.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri snorted. “I will.”

They had taken a vacation to Japan during the hottest months of the year. 

Victor hoped that being close to his family might help Yuuri recover. It was also a wonderful distraction to spend time with the Katsuki family while he waited for his suspension to wear off.

Yuuri however didn’t feel relaxed at all. He felt as if his family was coddling him, and being back in Japan brought back a lot of bad memories from the first time he had been face to face with the Tsuriito-killer. 

But he was happy that Victor seemed to be enjoying himself.

Makkachin’s bark brought Yuuri back to reality. 

“Yeah, boy,” Yuuri agreed. “We’ll go home soon… We just have to wait for your other dad to get his fill of sunshine.”

Makkachin wagged his tail as Yuuri gave him attention.

Yuuri smiled fondly as he looked around the empty beach.

Most of the locals were probably at home, trying to keep their temperatures down. He, Victor and Makkachin were basically the only ones around. 

Yuuri was just about to whistle on Makkachin and go back to Victor, when he suddenly noticed something weird.

A backpack was lying at the edge of the forest. 

Yuuri approached it with caution as he reached for his phone, ready to call his husband.

He crouched down and carefully zipped it open. 

Books. 

It contained books. 

Probably a student that had forgotten it during a beach adventure.

Yuuri sighed. “Makkachin,” he called, but the dog seemed to be preoccupied. “Makka?” he asked as he approached the dog and gently pulled him away from what he found so interesting. 

He almost gasped as he noticed the plastic bag with a bloody knife inside. 

He took a closer look to make sure that Makkachin hadn’t licked the blood itself before he called his husband.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, immediately on edge.

“I… I think I just stumbled upon a murder case…” Yuuri admitted. 

He could hear Victor starting to walk. “Tell me that you didn’t commit it yourself in your urge to find a crime to solve?” he pleaded.

“Vitya,” Yuuri scolded him for the accusation. “No, this seems to be a week old, maybe more…” plants had started to grow around the plastic, and that didn’t happen overnight.

“Did you call the police?” Victor asked as Yuuri could see him approach in the distance.

“I did,” Yuuri assured. “The best one in America.”

Victor snorted fondly as he hung up the phone and jogged the last bit of the way.

“Yeah, that’s murder,” Victor confirmed as he also saw the plastic bag with the bloody knife. “Did Makka…”

“No, no, I pulled him away before he was able to reach the blood,” Yuuri assured.

Victor nodded in approval as he looked around the crime scene. “Strange…” he remarked. “There’s a murder weapon but no body…” 

“Uhm, there…” Yuuri cleared his throat. “There might be one deeper in the forest,” he pointed out. “There is an abandoned backpack…”

Victor looked to his husband in disbelief. “No, Yuuri, we need to call the local police,” he stated. “We have no lab, no records, no nothing. We’re not even technically police officers right now. We’re on suspension.”

“You are on suspension,” Yuuri pointed out. “I’m on temporarily leave.”

“Yuuri,” Victor warned. 

Yuuri met Victor’s eyes and knew that it wasn’t an argument he was going to win, not to mention that he didn’t want to solve anything without Victor.

So there was nothing else to do besides giving up. 

“Fine,” Yuuri reluctantly agreed. “You win,” he looked to the forest longingly. "Let's call the police..."  
………………………………….

“Hello there,” Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother greeted on accented English as the married couple returned to Yu-Topia. “Did you have fun on beach?”

“Yeah, mom,” Yuuri assured, not convincingly. He was still bitter about handing over a case to the Japanese police. Especially since they seemed to have no idea what they were doing. 

Hiroko frowned worriedly as she switched to Japanese and approached her son.

Yuuri responded with equally flawless Japanese and Hiroko hugged him.

Makkachin bumped his head against Victor's thigh to let his owner know that he was there for him.

Victor smiled and scratched the dog's head as he took in the heartwarming scene before him. He had never wished that he was fluent in Japanese more than now, as Hiroko said something to Yuuri that actually brought a genuine smile to his face. 

Victor shifted on his feet thoughtfully, wondering if he should speak to Yuuri or not.

“And Vicchan,” Hiroko smiled as she walked over to the Russian and gave him a hug as well. “I’m glad to have you here… I’ll make you tea.”  
…………………………………….

“What did your mom tell you?” Victor asked curiously as they finished their tea, not really enjoying it because of the still overwhelming heat.

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Well, first she asked me if I was okay, and then she told me to cheer up before I start looking like a real police officer.” 

Victor smiled gently at that. 

Yuuri did look a bit worn out. 

“I’m going to take a cold shower,” Yuuri declared as he stood up and took off his shirt. “It’s so hot everywhere.”

Victor nodded as he fanned himself. But he didn’t know if it was because of the hot weather or his hot husband.

“Would you like to join me?” Yuuri asked as he reached out his hand for Victor.

Victor took it gratefully. “I would love to.”  
………………………………….

After the shower, Yuuri pulled Victor into his old room and towards the bed. 

Victor was still in awe over Yuuri’s old bedroom.

It had so many adorable things that really documented Yuuri’s growth as a police officer. All from detective books to his own magnifying glass. A few newspaper articles, one where even Victor was mentioned. 

It was too cute.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked as Victor wouldn’t join him on the bed.

“Oh, I just need to take it all in,” Victor admitted. “This room… It’s so much you in it. I can’t help but to love it.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Come here…”

Victor happily closed the distance between them as Yuuri took his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I don’t want to lose my husband to my old bedroom,” Yuuri mused as he kissed Victor again. 

A few quick, soft kisses were exchanged between them

“You wouldn’t lose me to anything,” Victor assured between kisses. “I love you far too much.”

Yuuri smiled into the kisses. “I love you too.”

Victor smiled and climbed on top of Yuuri in the bed, deepening the kiss, before the bedroom door suddenly swung open. 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri’s older sister Mari groaned as she turned around and covered her eyes.

“Mari!” Yuuri cried, switching to Japanese. “Have you ever heard about knocking?”

“I’m not used to you having men on top of you in the room where you grew up,” Mari protested. “Are you both dressed?”

“We wouldn’t have sex in the middle of the day!” Yuuri exclaimed as his face turned crimson. “And Victor is not a man, he’s my husband.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mari agreed as she turned back to them hesitantly. “Are you both coming for dinner or not?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered before looking to Victor. “In a second.”

Mari nodded. “At least hang a sock on the door or something,” she grumbled as she walked away.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked as Yuuri took a calming breath.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah.. It’s just… It’s weird to be back at home…”

Victor wouldn’t know.

He didn’t have a home to come home to like Yuuri did. His parents were dead, and he hadn’t spoken to his aunt, cousins or other relatives in over ten years.

They were mostly glad that he left Russia as he turned twenty, it meant that he wouldn’t be their responsibility anymore.

But Victor had accepted his poor family situation a long time ago, and he was happy with the life he had now.

A life with Yuuri as his only family. 

But the Katsukis and Makkachin were all very nice additions.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “That’s what Mari came to tell us,” he explained. “She told me that dinner was ready.”

“I need to learn Japanese,” Victor sighed. “I feel like I’m missing everything.”

“My family is not used to speaking English,” Yuuri stated. “We’ve only been here a couple of days, hopefully it’ll get easier for you.”

“Can’t you teach me Japanese?” Victor asked. “We have almost four weeks with nothing to do, and I’m a fast learner.”

“Oh, I- I can try,” Yuuri agreed with a shy smile. “If you really want to learn?” 

“I do,” Victor drawled. “It’s such a pretty language.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed with a soft smile. “I’d be happy to teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a true workoholic XD <3 Victor is too, but he's better at hiding it, and he is four years older XD <3 
> 
> They are still so much fun to write though <3
> 
> It's also fun to take some time away from the brutal angst XD <3 
> 
> They have worked hard, they deserve a vacation <3

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I continue? Should I rewrite? Should I drop this off the face of the earth and allow it to be consumed by darkness? I love to hear your thoughts! :D
> 
> Kudos to you!! <3


End file.
